


Serendipity

by BonneyQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Because yes, Character's Death - Pre Story, F/M, Gray becomes a dad, Juvia helps, meredy is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 67,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tragedy results in Gray Fullbuster with the custody of his five-year-old niece, Gray doesn't know what to do until a certain blue haired woman step up to help him go through it. [Gruvia l AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! It’s been a while, but I am here again, guys! I missed you!  
> I dedicate this story to esthellar (whose birthday was yesterday and I couldn’t give her anything) and yuuba (who probably moved on and remarried ~cries~)

**#**

**Serendipity**

_The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way_

**#**

Gray didn’t really remember much about the funeral, only pieces of it. He remembered people – her friends, faces not really clear – shaking his hand and telling their condolences, someone grabbing his hand and, of course, he remembered holding the weeping child as close to him as he could.

How he arrived back to the house was a mystery as well – but when he finally came to, he was sitting at the couch, with Meredy in his arms.

As he looked down to her – his niece – he imagined what he would do with her now that Ultear was gone. Meredy was only five, Ultear had adopted the pink haired girl when she was just a baby and became a mother; and from the moment the little girl became part of their family, he only saw her and Ultear about two times a year, any other communication had been through phone and skype.

Now he wished he visited more.

Two days before, Ultear had suffered a car accident and didn’t make it. Luckily Meredy wasn’t harmed beside the little cut on her forehead and when she saw Gray, the girl clung herself to him as if her life depended of it – thankfully she reminded him from the skype calls made every week.

“Gray-sama…” Gray felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up, blinking a few times and he was glad that Juvia had offered to come with him even when he told her not to – it was nice to have a friend with him at that time – he could see that she had shed a few tears herself by the way her eyes were puffy and there was an older man with her – a man he never saw before – and she was quick in introducing him. “This is Kisuke Harrison, he is - _was_ \- Ultear-san’s attorney. He wants to speak with you.” The blunette said gently, staring pointedly at Meredy and Gray looked down to the kid, who was nestled against his chest. “Juvia can bathe and feed her while you two talk, how about it?” Gray that Juvia was right, Meredy needed to eat something and he couldn’t very well just hold her hostage.

“Meredy.” He said with a rough voice and the girl looked up to him with the beautiful emerald eyes and he tried his best to offer her a smile, small as it was. “Go with Juvia, she will give you something to eat.”

“Don’t wanna.” She mumbled, hiding her face on his chest once more and Gray looked up to Juvia, who just sat by his side on the couch.

“Hey, Meredy.” The blunette touched Meredy’s back and the girl hid her face even more. “Do you remember me? I was at your birthday a couple of months ago.” Juvia smiled when Meredy finally moved a little so she could watch her with one eye while the other half of her face was still hidden. “We had a tea party, remember?” Hesitantly, Meredy nodded, which earned a smile from Juvia. “There you go. I bet you are hungry, aren’t you? It’s been a long day and I know you don’t want to leave your uncle alone but he will be alright. You and I can make him something to eat too and you can bring to him; maybe you can even help me by watching if he eats it all. He can be very stubborn but I think that he will eat for you.” Juvia fake whispered and Gray couldn’t help but to roll his eyes when Meredy giggled softly.

“Can I have ice cream?” Meredy asked.

Juvia pretended to think about it for a moment. “After you eat something; how about that?” She offered her hand to the girl.

“Okay.” Meredy nodded and got away from Gray’s lap and accepted Juvia’s hand, following the older woman towards the kitchen and Gray passed a hand though his hair and then stared at the man standing in front of him, waving towards a chair so he could sit.

“Thank you.” Mr. Harrison said and Gray took in his appearance; about fifty if he had to guess, quite fat, small dark eyes that reminded him of a pig’s and a nose that was so slender that it looked like a beak, making him look quite a unique character with the combination of those features plus the small mouth and double chin. “I am sorry to come and talk to you today, but I thought that it would be best if we got some essentials straight so you can organize your stay here better.” Gray sighed and nodded. “As Miss Lockser informed you, my name is Kisuke Harrison and I am Miss Milkovich’s lawyer. Both of them, actually.” The older man offered a hand and Gray shook it.

“Gray Fullbuster.” He frowned. “What do you mean by both of them?”

“Well,” Mr. Harrison grabbed his briefcase and opened as he spoke, “Miss Ultear met with me a year after she adopted Miss Meredy, so she could have her bases covered just in case something happened to her while Meredy was still too young. I set it all up as per request.” The man took a folder from inside his briefcase and offered it to Gray. “A couple of weeks later, Miss Ultear returned to my office and everything was official in no time and put on her updated will.” Gray grabbed the folder with curiosity and opened it. “Miss Ultear, of course, left everything she owned to her daughter: a good amount of money, shares in some companies, her car and this house; so Meredy will have a life free of worrying about her finances.” Gray nodded, reading the paper Harrison gave him.

“Good.”

Harrison nodded. “Miss Ultear also pointed me as Meredy’s attorney in some capacity, such as managing her new shares and general legal advice and well-being. My advice would be for you to sell the house and the car, Mr. Fullbuster. I understand that you have a house of your own back in Magnolia, plus a job.”

“Wait, what?” Gray asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

The lawyer frowned in confusion. “You have legal guard of Miss Meredy. You signed the forms four years ago, don’ you remember?”

Gray’s eyes widened as realization of the words’ meaning hit him with full force. When Ultear asked him to be Meredy’s legal guardian four years ago, he had been halfway through college and even with his partying-all-the-time mind, it seemed reasonable enough for her to be prepared for every eventuality, but Gray never thought that he would ever have to actually take up to his promise of raise his niece.

“I… I do.” He suddenly felt his throat get dry. He thought about Meredy, but he didn’t think pass the days he would spend at the town.

Harrison stared at him for a moment, measuring him up, before speaking. “Mr. Fullbuster, if you do not agree of being her guardian, you have to say so I can make other arrangements.”

“What?” Gray wondered. “What do you mean other arrangements?”

“The back-up person is listed as…” Harrison searched for the name on one of the papers he had on hands “ _Lyon Vastia_ , but if he can’t take care of her either, I will be forced to put her back in the system until a family is found.”

Gray’s whole stance hardened with the mention of ‘the system’. He had been placed in many foster homes when he lost his mother and it had been Ur, Ultear’s mother, who had rescued him when he started to go down a bad path when he was ten. He would not let Meredy go to the system when she could get a perfectly not-so-bad home with him in Magnolia.

“There won’t be need of that.” Gray informed the lawyer. “She’ll come to Magnolia with me.”

**#**

Once he secured the doors of the house, Gray suddenly felt deadly tired and nauseated. He had eaten the sandwich Meredy and Juvia had made for him a couple of hours before, but it didn’t sit well in his stomach. Everywhere he looked, there were pictures of Meredy with Ultear and the whole place was a hurtful reminder that his sister was gone.

When Gray arrived at the Milkovich’s household, he was ten and Ultear was seventeen and going through a rebellious phase, resulting on him bonding with his other foster brother, Lyon Vastia – eleven at the time – and when Ultear left home for about five years, Gray’s only family had been his mother and brother. Thankfully, Ultear returned home before Ur got sick and they forgave each other and shared memories of a happy family.

For about eighteen months, there had been four of them, living as Ur always wanted and it made Gray feel better with Ur’s passing away after spending some quality time with her kids.

After that, he went to college in Magnolia and even if they kept in touch and saw each other as often as they could, the glue that held them together was Ur and they went to look for their own homes.

Gray found home at a place called Fairy Tail, a guild where he started to hang out and met some friends, who turned into family not too long after. For Lyon, home was the cold of the North Pole, literally. After he finished college, Lyon started to work studying the Arctic and would spend his summers on the Pole and the rest of his year studying the results of whatever he found out and also visiting other cold places.

For Ultear, though, she only found home the moment she saw Meredy. She didn’t care that she was a very well named businesswoman, or that she could get even more. No, she fell in love with that four-months-old baby and didn’t rest until she could bring her home and become a mother.

Gray sighed tiredly and climbed the stairs to see if Juvia was having any trouble handling the five-year-old and he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

Juvia.

She had been after him for more than a year and at first, he had found her annoying and was often very rude about it, but she kept returning to him with those silly big smiles she offered and he couldn’t stay mad at her for a long time. Now, though, she had seen and helped him through some shitty stuff life threw at him (like the fact that his missing father had returned from overseas after sixteen years of thinking both his son and his wife were dead, just to find that Gray worked for his company and father and son had quite a fallout) and he could even say that he had started to see her with other eyes.

Honestly, though, she had kept her cool and coordinated most of the service while Gray was in shock. He would have to give her one hell of a ‘thank you’ for that as soon as he could.

Finishing the steps of the stairs, he went towards Meredy’s room and once he heard voices, he frowned, peeking from the halfway closed door and stopping to listen. “I like butterflies.” Meredy said, shyly.

“Butterflies are very pretty, just like you.” Juvia smiled and nodded while combing the girl’s hair. “I like dolphins.”

“I like dolphins too.” The little girl gave a small smile and Gray watched through the small opening of the door while Juvia eased the girl in a way he wouldn’t even know how to begin and once more he was glad she came along with him.

“Now, time for bed.” Juvia told her softly; Gray saw Meredy’s eyes widen, and he guessed that the blunette saw it too. “Do you want a bedtime story?”

“Please.” Meredy’s tiny voice almost broke his heart – she probably didn’t want to stay alone just yet. Gray saw Juvia cover the girl and join her on the bed not too long after.

He decided to go to the living room and having a drink, because really, the past few days were kind of shitty and he needed some booze.

Twenty minutes later Juvia joined him. She wore a beautiful long sleeved black dress with a turtle neck while her hair in a tight bun, only her bangs free of it. The moment she sat by his side on the couch, she kicked her high heels away and loosened her hair – and Gray could barely blame her, since he had lost his dress shirt and shoes an hour before.

Once she was settled, Gray gave her his glass with whisky, which she gladly accepted. “Thank you.” Juvia said and took a generous sip before giving it back to him.

They stayed in silence for a moment before he broke it. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course.” Juvia put a hand on his thigh. “You know that our friends would’ve been here if you hadn’t asked them to not come, right?”

“Yeah.” Gray nodded. “That’s exactly why I asked them not to come. Too many people trying to cheer me up.” He stared at the ceiling. “I know they support me, but I just wanted a few moments of quiet to just… think.” Juvia nodded and was about to get up from the couch (‘ _Damn, she thought I meant she was bothering me and that I want to be alone now?_ ’ Gray thought), but he grabbed her by the wrist. “No, you are fine.” She stared at her hesitantly before sitting back down.

“Were you able to talk to Lyon-sama?” Juvia wondered.

“I… I can’t get him on the phone.” Gray said, getting angry with the absence of his brother while he was the one who had to deal with all of that on his own. “The station said that there’s a storm going on up there and that the radio is not working and it won’t work for a while.”

“Gray-sama.”

He was starting to get worked up. “He missed it, Juvia. He missed _the funeral of his sister_ and he’ll hate himself for it – I know that because I would too.” Gray put his drink on the coffee table before getting up. “And then, _I_ will have to tell him and I will have to go through it again. And Meredy, god, she’ll have to go through it again and she doesn’t deserve that.”

“Gray-sama.” Juvia tried, but the man ignored her completely.

“Speaking of Meredy, did you know that now I have her guardianship? Me! What do I know about children? I can barely be around Asuka for a few minutes before she starts to cry. I like to party, I like to come home stinking drunk when the day’s starting and I like to ride motorcycles the fastest as they come!” Gray started to walk around the living room. “The extra bedrooms I have in my house are a hazard to a child: one is pretty much a deposit for all the shit I don’t use but can’t get rid of and the other is my makeshift workplace that is so messy I can’t find anything there!” He passed a hand over his face. “There’s a pool back in my place too. Does she know how to swim? Or to float is she falls in?”

“Gray-sama.” Juvia got up and put her hands on his shoulder so he had to stop pacing around and even then he was fussing, so she had to repeat it more forceful. “ _Gray-sama._ ” Surprised, he stopped and stared at her. Tenderly, she put a hand on his cheek. “It’s alright, it’s just you and me now. You can feel the loss.”

It was as if he had been just waiting for her to say those words, because a moment later, all the feelings he had been keeping in check for the past two days were out and running. It was finally real, losing Ultear. Not even seeing her body being lowered to the grave had the effect Juvia’s permission to let himself feel bad.

He wouldn’t spend another Christmas with Lyon and Ultear exchanging youth stories; he wouldn’t be scolded when he forgot to call for more than a week; he wouldn’t arrive home with his inbox bursting with baby pictures and videos of Meredy; he wouldn’t have to sit through a talk about why he should give a try and have a date with Juvia; he wouldn’t have her to drop by unannounced at his place whenever she had work nearby.

He no longer had his sister.

Gray let the tears fall and soon enough – he sobbed and hid his face on the crook of her neck while Juvia held him tight, caressing his hair and whispering kind words and for the life of him, he couldn’t remember them but was also unable to let go of her.

After a few minutes, Gray finally stopped with the tears even though now silent, Juvia kept running her hand over his hair in a soothing manner and he decided that he would continue with his uncharacteristic behavior and did not push her away – like he often did – preferring to enjoy the soft pressing of her body to his, her warmth and silent comfort. They had ended up back on the couch and at some point, both lied down and Gray was almost on top of her by the way his body had curled around her.

“I’m such a mess.” He said, holding onto her tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Juvia whispered. “Holding it would’ve been worse.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Gray told her. “I kind of have a kid now and I have no idea of what I’ll do.”

“Don’t worry. No one expects you to be an expert just now.” She guaranteed him. “We will all help you. Juvia has some experience with children, she will help out the best she can.”

“I’m supposed to do this on my own.”

“No, you are not.” Juvia said to him softly and Gray finally removed his head from its way on the crook of her neck to stare at her blue eyes. “You have just received news of your sister’s passing and you were given a child to raise very much out of the blue. In all honesty, Juvia would’ve been worried if you _had_ an idea of what to do so soon.” She touched his cheek lightly, caressing it. “You’ll figure it out, with a little bit of help.”

“Yeah.” He sighed and leaned towards her touch. Who would’ve thought from seeing how they met eighteen months before (“ _God, it had been only eighteen months?_ ”) that during one of the darkest days of his life she would be so important in keeping him together. She never hid that she had an infatuation with him and at the beginning Gray thought it was annoying, but once he got to know her, she turned out to be a sweet woman who was quite lively and passionate. She was a friend before he knew and now she something he couldn’t name it – this new development he discovered very recently – and even if he did have had relationships before, Gray had a feeling that it would be different with Juvia (When his mind began to think that it was a _certainty_ to get involved with her was a mystery to him).

Gray’s eyes focused on her lips and even though he had stared at them quite a few times ever since they met, this was the most intimate they had ever been and it made him feel strange – not in a bad way – and, strangely enough, it seemed that every cell of his body was screaming for him to kiss her. If Gray was being close to himself, it was long overdue, really: she never hid the fact that she wanted him and he was quite fond of her in a very different way than his other female friends.

He didn’t even realize that he was closing in until Juvia pushed him away. “Gray-sama.” She whispered. “Not like this. You are mourning and in pain; you are not thinking straight.”

Gray blinked, surprised; rejection was something he never thought it could happen coming from someone who had been trying to seduce him for the past eighteen months. “I-” He cleared his throat and started to get up. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

The woman got up as well and took a step closer to him. “It’s alright; Juvia understands it’s a normal physical reaction.” Gray frowned with her words. Did she think his desire to kiss her was result of Ultear’s death somehow? He opened his mouth to tell her that he actually thought about it even before he lost his sister, when she put a finger on his lips to prevent the man of talking. “Go to bed, you haven’t slept in two days. Tomorrow we will be busy.”

Gray thought about explaining himself to her, but realized that Juvia went with him in the sole capacity of a friend and during the whole time they were there, she did nothing more than support him and help him out. It had been wrong of him to seek solace with her when he was still grieving. It wasn’t fair to either of them. “You are right.” He sighed, putting his hands over his eyes. “But I can’t sleep in _her_ room, Juvia.” Gray said, finally feeling exhaustion wash over him.

Juvia had been right: two days without sleeping. Once he got the phone call giving him the awful news, Gray hadn’t stop to rest. The first night he had to arrange his trip to the town, make arrangements for Meredy (Ultear’s neighbor spent the night with her at the hospital, where the girl had stayed for observation) and then convinced his friends that he would like to go alone – to which their protests only ended when Juvia said that she would go, even against Gray’s wishes and she would keep them informed plus take care of him. He couldn’t sleep that night even if he tried. The next day, was the plane travel to the town, meeting with Meredy and taking care of the funeral details. He spent that night at Ultear’s couch, wide awake, Juvia sat by his side and, aside from a quick nap between four and five a.m., she kept quiet and stared at the mute TV.

“Juvia understands.” The blunette nodded. “But you have to sleep.” Juvia took his hand on hers and pulled him gently towards the stairs. “You don’t have to sleep in there; the guest bed is big enough for both of us.” She looked over her shoulder and added, while walked up the stairs. “Juvia wouldn’t feel right to stay there either. I hope you don’t mind sharing.” Gray shook his head, and he prayed that he didn’t look too relieved about not having to sleep alone just yet. He hated to feel that dependent of her, but he knew Juvia understood him. “Go take a shower in the guest room’s bathroom and Juvia will go take hers on Meredy’s.”

The moment he stepped out of the warm shower, Gray was ready to drop and sleep on the floor, but gathered his strength enough to put a pair of sweatpants and half dried his hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

Juvia was already under the covers, talking on her cellphone and Gray raised an eyebrow when he caught the time on the watch on the nightstand. 12:37 a.m. Juvia saw his confusion and mouthed ‘Erza-san’ making Gray nod and throw the covers aside to tuck himself under them with a sigh. He put his forearm over his eyes and waited for her to finish the conversation.

“…Juvia will tell him. Don’t worry, Erza-san.” A pause. “I don’t know. Two or three more days, perhaps.” Another pause. “I’ll let you know, okay? Good-night.” Juvia ended the call and put her phone on the nightstand by her side. “Erza-san said that you should call her tomorrow, she’s worried.”

“Hm.” Gray groaned.

“You should call your father too.” Juvia suggested and Gray moved his arm just enough to uncover one eye. “Juvia knows it’s only been seven months ever since you two found each other and things are still new, but he is your father and he would’ve liked to know about this.”

Gray was going to say ‘no’ by instinct, but instead, chose to change the subject. “Can we talk about this in the morning?”

Her face softened in a second, just like he knew it would. “Of course.” Juvia kissed his cheek and Gray’s eyes closed with the brief contact. “Good-night, Gray-sama.”

“Good-night, Juvia.” He whispered and the last thing he remembered before sleep took over him was how close her body was to his – they were not touching, but he could feel the warmth radiating from her body and that comfort was enough to make him fully relax and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**#**

The next couple of days were so busy that Gray would fall on the bed and pretty much pass out by Juvia’s side. They took care of Meredy’s papers from her current kindergarten school, some other legal details of Ultear’s will, found a mover company with a generous price and pretty much packed all the essentials for Meredy to live with Gray.

Meredy spent a lot of time at the neighbor’s, playing with her friends while Gray and Juvia sorted things out and when Gray found a box with pictures of him, Ultear, Lyon and Ur from when he was a kid, he couldn’t help but to cry again and he was glad his niece hadn’t been there to see him cry.

Juvia asked if he was okay once he joined her at the kitchen. Gray just answered: “I found a box of pictures.” The blunette didn’t push for any other explanation and nodded in understanding. “I finished with Ultear’s room.” Gray informed Juvia as he leaned on the counter, supporting his weight with his elbows. “Before we leave tomorrow, I’ll donate her clothes to a charity. Her jewelry, though, I am taking with me. Meredy might want them in a few years.”

“That is true.” Juvia agreed while looking at a cabinet under the sink. “Have you packed her computer yet?”

“Yes.” The man said. “Once things settle back home, I’ll go through it. I know she kept lots of pictures and videos from Meredy and I want to keep those. Maybe I’ll print a few so Meredy can have her pictures around.”

“She’ll like that.” Juvia smiled sweetly and looked from over her shoulder before returning her attention back to the cabinet and taking a few bottles of cleaning products from inside. There were boxes everywhere in the kitchen and he could see even more boxes in the living room and Gray felt ashamed that Juvia had worked so much that day while he had been crying inside his sister’s room. “She will like living with you, Gray-sama. It might take a little adjusting for both of you, but she loves you and you love her.”

“I hope so.” Gray sighed and kneeled by her side, helping the blunette with the other bottles. “My dad said that he always wanted grandchildren, but he thought that I would give them the usual way but, and I quote, ‘whatever makes me a grandpa, kid’.”

Juvia chuckled. “That sounds like Silver-sama.”

“It does.” Gray scowled. “He asked me to tell you that when he goes to Magnolia next, you better go see him.”

“Sure.” The blunette shifted her gaze from the bottles to the man next to her. “Juvia likes him.”

“Of course you do.” Gray rolled his eyes. “Just don’t go getting all red and stutter-y when he asks you if you are my woman again.” It surprised her as much as it did him that Gray was the one raising the subject. The day he met Silver after almost sixteen years of thinking each other were dead, Silver just assumed that Juvia was ‘Gray’s woman’, in his words, and he was convinced that she was the one for his son. “Juvia, about the night of the funeral…” Gray never had the chance to finish the sentence. Meredy was back from playing and Juvia’s focused changed entirely from him to the pink haired girl, urging her to go upstairs and to choose which toys she would bring to Magnolia with her and which ones would wait for the movers.

Gray sighed and closed the cabinet. Maybe it was better not to bring the subject again.

**#**

Meredy had been sad of leaving the house she grew up in and had clung to Gray from the moment they entered the cab all the way to the airport, only letting go of him when he passed her to Juvia so he could organize the suitcases (he had seen Juvia pack the little girl’s luggage and she had assured him that she would need all those clothes, blankets and toys for the next few days while the rest of her things traveled across the country) and Meredy promptly hid her face in the crook of the woman’s neck while Juvia caressed her hair and whispered kindly to her.

After checking-in, the trio went to eat and Meredy finally perked up when there was the option of getting a toy. While she ate her hamburger and fries, Meredy hummed some song and moved her legs happily as the grown-ups talks; Juvia explained to Gray that eating fast-food shouldn’t become a routine and he agreed.

The trip to Magnolia was virtually uneventful. Meredy was excited to travel in an airplane and the adults let her sit by the window and she asked, concerned, if the angels wouldn’t get hurt with the plane flying in between the clouds. Gray heard the people from the chairs in front and behind theirs chuckling and he couldn’t help but to smile at her concerned words. While Juvia explained to the little girl that angels lived in higher clouds than the ones they would go through, a woman who was passing by to go to her place further behind the plane, also chuckled and commented: “Your daughter is precious.”

“She’s my niece, actually.” Gray answered. “But thank you.”

“Sorry, I just assumed.” She smiled kindly and went on her way and for the first time he realized that to an outsider, he, Juvia and Meredy looked like a family, traveling in vacation, perhaps.

At that moment, he realized that everyone would think that and somewhere along the way, he wouldn’t be Meredy’s uncle anymore, he would be her father and it scared the crap out of him.

**#**

Juvia refused to go home first once they got in Magnolia, insisting on going to Gray’s house to help settle Meredy before going to her apartment and after a few minutes of arguing, he finally gave up and told her that she could do whatever she wanted, he was going home. Juvia smiled in victory and sat by Meredy’s side on the cab to his house, showing the girl some interesting places along the way while Gray sulked from his spot.

Once the cab pulled over his house and they unloaded the suitcases, Gray opened the door to let the girls in while he handled the luggage (Juvia helped after seeing that Meredy was sit on the couch, waiting for them to finish) and once he was finally luggage free, Gray sighed in relief that he was finally home. It seemed that those days back in Ultear’s house were an endless nightmare. Back to his house, though, he felt much better.

Unlike the refined taste of his sister’s house, Gray’s was clearly a very minimalistic styled house: white walls, with just a few paintings hanging, and most of his furniture was mahogany. Not the most fun place for a five-year-old to live. At the moment, with her pink coat, purple skirt and colorful striped long socks, she was the brightest spot of the house.

“Meredy, come on. I’ll show you the house.” Gray called and the girl walked towards him and he noticed that she was a little shy once again. In an attempt of helping her out, Gray offered a hand and she took it eagerly. Meredy offered him a smile and he smiled back. “I never had a kid in here before, so, you are the _first_.”

“Really?” She beamed.

“Yes.” Gray nodded. “Your room is a little boring now, but we can work something out before your things arrive, alright?”

“I brought my toys and my movies. I won’t be bored.” Meredy said decisively.

“Alright, then.” He smiled. “Come on.” Before leaving the living room, Gray searched for Juvia and saw that she was staring at them with approval. She mouthed ‘go ahead’ and then turned her attention to one of Meredy’s suitcases and Gray’s focus returned to his niece and giving her a tour.

**#**

Two hours later, the three had taken most of the things Gray stored at the room that was now Meredy’s. Juvia had cleaned just enough so the girl could sleep without sneezing; she also changed the sheets to one she brought from Ultear’s house and when Gray asked her about it, the blunette explained to him that it might be better for the little girl if she had something familiar around during the first nights.

After that, Gray ordered pizza as dinner and, while Juvia gave Meredy a bath, he checked with his answering machine; his friends left a few messages and he wrote down the names of the ones who called to remind himself of calling them the next day (even if he was sure that Juvia had been giving them information about most of it). He called his father to tell him that he arrived well home and that Meredy seemed to be fitting in so far, but once Juvia left, he would be on his own. Silver informed him that he would try to take a few days off to go to Magnolia and Gray was glad to see his dad again.

He also tried to call Lyon just to find out that the radio was still down. Gray cursed and sighed. If he would be the one to tell his brother about Ultear, he’d rather do it sooner.

A few minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring and grabbed his wallet to pay the pizza. Once he got inside, the delicious smell made his stomach growl and he didn’t even waited for the girls to get a slice. “Meredy! Juvia! Food is here!” Gray yelled and put the pizza on the counter.

Meredy was the one to appear first, wearing pink pajamas with purple stars all over and bunny shaped slippers and he was about to give her a slice when Juvia appeared in the kitchen and reprimanded him. “Gray-sama, she needs a plate or she’ll need another bath after she is done.” The blunette walked towards the cabinet she knew Gray kept his plates and got three, placing them on the counter. She reached for the silverware, grabbing three forks and two knives. “Come here, sweetheart.” She called for the girl.

Once Meredy was seated by the kitchen table, Juvia took a slice of the pizza and started cutting while Gray watched her actions. Once the pizza had been cut in many small pieces, Juvia gave a fork to the girl and put the plate in front of her; Meredy started eating right away.

“You have to cut her food for now.” The blunette explained while she got a slice of pizza of her own and put on her own table.

‘ _Well, who knew?_ ’ Gray thought ‘ _I would’ve just given her a slice and waited to see what happened._ ’

One more time in four days, he was glad Juvia was there to guide him through the basics just before she was about to leave, telling him how to act once he was alone with his niece. “Before she goes to sleep, remind her to go to the bathroom otherwise she might wet the bed. She will most likely want for you to tell her a story, but you can also put one of her movies and she’ll fall asleep in no time; you’ll have to be with her, though. She doesn’t seem to like to fall asleep on her own.” Since Juvia was the one who put Meredy to sleep for the past few days, he took her word for it. “Don’t close her door all the way and leave the lights of the hallway on.”

“Alright.” Gray nodded.

“Oh, also…” Juvia blushed and he frowned.

“What is it?”

“Juvia knows that usually you sleep…” She cleared her throat. “… _unclothed_. Maybe you should stop it for now.”

Even feeling self-conscious (everyone knew that Gray liked to stay free while sleeping, but being called on it by a pretty girl inside his house was a bit embarrassing.), Gray managed to ask: “Why?”

“Kids are known for going to their parents’ bed once they are scared and this is a new house for her.” Juvia explained. “Unless you want to explain to her why boys and girls are different…” She trailed off and Gray caught the drift.

“Sleeping with pants it is.” Gray nodded and groaned internally, just realizing that he would probably be the one telling Meredy about the facts of life in a few years.

“I thought so.” Juvia chuckled. “She knows how to bathe herself by the way; you’ll only need to help her when she needs to wash her hair, any other time you just need to _supervise_ if she’s doing it right.” Gray groaned in annoyance. Of course the kid still needed supervision, it was just his luck. Well, at least she was potty trained. “Also, you should go to the grocery store and pick up some healthy food. Don’t feed her with pizza every day.”

“I’ll alternate with ice cream days, don’t worry.” Gray rolled his eyes; really? She thought he would give the kid pizza every day?

“ _Really_?” Meredy said, from her spot on the couch where she was watching cartoons and her voice was hopeful.

“No.” Both adults informed her and they heard her whine in complaint, making Gray and Juvia smile. Before they could say anything else, a car honked outside and Gray went to check.

“It’s your cab.” He informed her and Juvia nodded. While Gray grabbed her suitcase, Juvia went to kneel in front of the couch and kissed the pink haired girl and whispered something Gray couldn’t hear and Meredy nodded before hugging Juvia.

Juvia stepped away from the couch and went in Gray’s direction – he was waiting by the door, suitcase in hand – and when she reached for it, Gray pulled it away. “Meredy, I’m going to take Juvia to the cab, okay? I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay.” He heard her say; Gray, then, opened the door for Juvia and the woman stepped outside the house – he followed close behind, leaving the door opened just in case Meredy got scared and wanted to see where he was – and gave the luggage to the waiting cab driver to put it in the trunk.

“I’d like to thank you.” Gray said, awkward. He had been thanking her way more than he was used to just those five days alone. “You helped out a lot; I’d probably still be at Ultear’s place packing if you weren’t there.”

“No need to thank Juvia.” The blunette shrugged. “You would’ve done the same.”

“Either way, thanks.” He said with honesty and Juvia must’ve heard it, because the next thing he knew, she was tip toeing and kissing his cheek.

“Promise you’ll call me if you need anything, no matter the time.” Juvia said.

“Fine.” Gray agreed, because he knew that it was bound to happen: he had a kid and no real experience.

“Bye, Gray-sama.” Juvia stepped away from him and entered the cab. Gray walked towards the passenger window and gave the driver Juvia’s address and more than enough money for the run. “Gray-sama…” Juvia was about to protest when he interrupted her by saying his own good-night and telling the cabbie to go.

Gray returned home chuckling with her outrage. He looked to his watch and decided that it was about time to put Meredy in bed, take a shower and finally sleep on his beloved bed.

**#**

Putting Meredy to sleep had been easier than he thought it could be, since she was already fast asleep when he returned inside after putting Juvia in the cab. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that she was really asleep before scooping the sleeping child to his arms and went up the stairs, laying her gently on the bed. He covered Meredy with her pink sheets and sighed. She was so little in that big bed. Meredy’s belongings needed to arrive soon so he could take the double bed off of the room and put her kid bed.

The room also needed to be styled for a kid; he would talk to Meredy the next day about what color she wanted on her walls, but since almost everything she owned was pink, he had a wild guess that she was going to choose it.

Gray followed Juvia’s instructions and left the door half opened and turned on the light on the hallway. Also, after his shower, he remembered to put on pants (just in case) before going to sleep.

Thank the gods for the small miracles.

Around two in the morning, Gray woke up when a sudden flash of light bothered him enough to pull him away from his pleasant dreams. Once he opened his eyes, he had to blink a few times to get used to the light, but the pink spot in front of him was not easy to mistake.

“Meredy?” His voice was hoarse from sleep. “What is it?”

“Can I sleep here?” She asked in a whisper and Gray noticed that she had turned on his bedside lamp.

“Here? Why?” Gray turned his body so he was lying on his back instead of his stomach.

“Please? Please, please, please, please, pl-“

“Yes!” Gray cut her off. “Yes, you can sleep her- oof” Gray breathed when Meredy climbed the bed and stepped on his stomach on her way of going to the other side. “Oh, god.” He moaned in pain, but as soon as Meredy wiggled her way underneath the sheets and curled herself on his side, Gray just sighed and tried to go back to sleep once again; there was no reason for complaining now.

**#**

_You were right. – Gray_

_About what? – J_

_She snuck in my bed last night – Gray_

_Pants or no pants? – J_

_Pants – Gray_

_Dodged a bullet. – J_

_Tell me about it. – Gray_

_Are you guys alright on your own? – J_

_Yes. We are at the supermarket – Gray_

_What do I get for a five-year-old? Snacks and chocolate I know, not this healthy crap. – Gray_

_I’ll send you a list of some things you can get, okay? – J_

_Thanks – Gray_

**#**

Twenty minutes later, Gray called Juvia in absolute distress and once she picked up, he asked without even saying ‘hello’: “Do you even know how many types of juices there are for kids?” Gray said, one hand on the kart and the other holding his niece’s hand as he put his phone between his ear and shoulder. “I didn’t even know that people drank papaya, banana and kiwi together!”

“ _Gray-sama?_ ” Juvia sounded confused.

“In your text you said ‘juice’, but you didn’t say which kind to get and there are so many options here… it’s driving me crazy.” Gray answered. He was in the middle of the aisle, staring at fifty different brands of juice and that was just the beginning of the list.

“ _Oh._ ” The blunette said. “ _Are you holding Meredy’s hand? Children run off._ ”

“I know, I lost her for a minute but found her soon after. I’m going to buy her a leash.”

Juvia chuckled. “ _Don’t._ ”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gray said annoyed. “So, the juice? How do I pick?”

“ _Let the five-year-old guide you._ ”

“What?” He frowned.

“ _Just ask her what she likes._ ” Juvia said and Gray looked suspiciously to the kid before letting go of her hand and asking:

“Meredy, what kind of juice do you like?” The kid walked to Gray’s right and grabbed a six pack of little boxes of juices and gave to him.

“These. I like the reds, blues and yellows.”

Absolutely surprised, Gray took the six-pack and grabbed three more just in case before talking to the phone again. “I’ll be damned, she chose it without hesitation.”

“ _Just do it again when you get to the jam, cookies and snacks that you should be good._ ” The woman replied.

“It’s like owning a sniffer dog.” Gray said in wonder while staring at the child.

“ _Gray-sama!_ ” Juvia’s laughter made him smile. “ _Is there anything else?_ ”

“Yeah, actually.” He cleared his throat. “I was thinking of doing something nice for dinner tomorrow for me and Meredy, something other than pizza and fast food, and I was wondering if you’d like to come. Like a thank you dinner for everything and a future thank you for the things you’ll probably help me with.”

“ _Yes, sure_.” Juvia answered after a moment. “ _What time?_ ”

“Around seven?” Gray wondered.

“ _Sounds good._ ” She replied and the man nodded.

“Alright. See you later at the Guild?”

“ _Of course._ ”

“Bye, Juvia.”

“ _Bye, Gray-sama._ ”

**#**

After grocery shopping – Juvia’s tip of asking Meredy what she liked worked out really well – Gray took the girl to meet his friends. He knew that they were concerned about him and it was a good opportunity to introduce Meredy to them, after all, the only one she knew of his friends was Juvia (Lyon had _insisted_ to Ultear that she had to be invited to Meredy’s birthday and by the end of his speech, Ultear had been _very_ interested in meeting her).

Meredy was very shy at first, but after introductions and a very generous chocolate Sunday, the girl started to play with the youngest girl on the guild, Wendy, and Asuka, the three-year-old daughter of two other members and Gray had the time to talk to his friends and assure them that he was fine within reason.

Erza was especially concerned with his new role as Meredy’s guardian, but Gray informed her that he wasn’t going to let the kid go back to the system and the woman understood. She offered help, but before he could help himself, he told her that Juvia was helping out enough so far.

“I see.” Erza smirked and Gray could feel his cheeks get warmer. “She’s been _helping_ , huh?”

“Shut up.” He mumbled but smiled when Meredy came running towards him holding a paper.

“Gray, Gray! Look what I drew!” The pink haired girl showed him the drawing and spoke excitedly. “This is me, this is you, this is Uncle Lyon and this is Mommy in heaven, that’s why she’s up in the clouds.” She pointed at every ‘humanoid’ form – if he could call them _that_ –and Gray felt his eyes sting a bit with the mention of his sister.

“This is very nice, Meredy.” Gray managed to say.

“Thank you.” She beamed and then looked at the door, smiling even wider. “Juvia!”

Gray looked up to the direction the child was staring and watched as Meredy ran into Juvia’s waiting arms – the blunette scooped the girl from the floor and gave her a loud smooch on the girl’s cheek.

“Hi there, cherry blossom.” Gray heard Juvia say.

“Hi, Juvia.” Meredy answered as she hugged the woman.

“What have you been up to today?” Juvia asked kindly.

“My Gray and I went to the market, I got some real yummy food, then we had lunch, then I took a nap and then My Gray brought me here to meet everyone. I played with Wendy and Asuka and drew this!” Meredy almost didn’t stop to breathe as the girl pretty much shoved the drawing to her face as she talked excitedly and Juvia chuckled with it. “This is me, this is My Gray, this is my Uncle Lyon and this is Mommy.”

“This is very good, Meredy.” Juvia informed the girl and walked towards where Gray and Erza were with Meredy on her hip. “I bet Gray-sama would like to put that on the fridge door, don’t you, Gray-sama?”

The man raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded. “Sure.”

“You should do more drawings.” Juvia put the child on the floor.

“Come draw with us!” Meredy pulled Juvia’s hand towards where Wendy had Asuka on her lap as the older girl colored something that made the toddler laugh. “Please?”

“Alright.” The blunette nodded and threw a smile towards her friends, but before she could leave, Gray called her.

“Are we still, erm… a go for tomorrow?”

Juvia nodded again and let herself get dragged by Meredy. “Seven o’clock.”

Gray watched the two walk away and once he turned around to resume his conversation with his friend, Erza was looking at him with a knowing look and a smirk on her lips. “She’s helping, alright.”

**#**

The next day, Gray took Meredy to the kindergarten she was going starting the next week and he had to hold her hand the entire time but by the end of the tour Meredy was excitedly pointing to the jungle gym and asking him when she was allowed to play.

He couldn’t believe how adaptable kids were. Meredy was getting used to living with Gray just fine and, even though the child was a reminder of Ultear, she had something about her that could make him smile and the heartache became less apparent.

Once they returned home after eating lunch out, Gray sat Meredy down and asked what she wanted to do with her room, he had to endure her babble about the many things she would want painted on her wall and Gray could barely keep up with the flow of ideas coming from the five-year-old. After the talk, Gray put some princess movie for her to watch while he started on dinner.

A couple of hours later, with Meredy already bathed, Gray asked her to help set the table for the three of them and the girl loved to help and when it was his turn to take a bath, he put another movie for his niece and by the time he was dressed, Juvia was knocking on his front door and Meredy ran to open it before Gray stopped her.

“Hey, Meredy!” He reprimanded her. “You can’t go opening the door by yourself, okay? We don’t know who it is, it might be a stranger.”

“Oh, okay.” The kid frowned and then turned to the door and yelled: “Who is it? Are you a stranger?”

“Good enough, kid.” Gray messed Meredy’s hair and looked through the peephole just when he heard the soft voice of his friend.

“It’s Juvia, sweetheart.”

Gray opened the door and took in her appearance; her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a pair of jeans shorts, brown knee-length boots and a simple dark blue top with a white sweater. “At least she won’t be opening the door if someone tells her he’s a stranger.”

“Baby steps.” Juvia smiled as she stepped inside the house while Gray closed the door behind her.

“Hi, Juvia.” Meredy raised her arms and the woman scooped the child from the ground and kissed her cheek.

“Hi, honey.”

“I helped My Gray to fix the table.” The girl said proudly.

“Very good!” Juvia beamed at her. “I bet that you did a great job.”

“I did, didn’t I, Gray?” Meredy looked over her shoulder to where her Uncle was.

“You did.” He agreed.

“See!” The girl smiled and Juvia put her on the floor. “Wanna see a movie with me?”

“Not now, kid.” Gray was the one to turn her down. “We are going to eat in a few minutes, go wash your hands.” Once the girl was out of sight, the grown-ups turned to each other. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Juvia smiled. “Did you really cook? It smells wonderful.”

“I did.” He said proudly. “It’s just a lasagna my mom taught me and salad.”

“Juvia didn’t know you could cook.”

“Not like you, but I do alright.” Gray shrugged. It was a known fact to everyone that Juvia was one hell of a cook. “I hope it’s okay.” He pointed towards the dining room and Juvia followed his lead.

“Of course.” Before she could say anything else, though, there was another knock on the door and the couple looked at each other in confusion. “Is there someone else joining us?”

“No.” Gray excused himself and went to open the door, and when he did, he was surprised to see his father standing there, a suitcase in hands. “Dad?”

“Hey, kid.” Silver answered with a smirk and opening his arms to his son and enveloping him on a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Gray asked, hugging his father back briefly.

“I told you I would come over.” Silver frowned when he took a step back from the hug.

“You never said a date.” His son pointed out and his father shrugged.

“Well, I’m here now.” Silver pushed his son away and entered the house. “I want to meet the kid and…” The older man stopped when he saw Juvia standing by the dining room and his smile widened even more with the sight of the blunette. “Juvia-chan.”

“How are you, Silver-sama?” The girl asked with a smile of her own.

“Come here.” Just like with his son, he opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. “I’ve been fine, dear. How about you? Is my son giving you a hard time?”

“Not at all.” Juvia chuckled and when Silver let her go, she tip toed and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you are here.”

“At least _someone_ is.” Silver pouted and stared at his son.

Gray rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic, dad. I was just surprised, that’s all. You can take the bed in Meredy’s room and she’ll sleep with me. She comes to my bed every day by three a.m. anyway.”

“Where’s the girl? I brought her a gift!” Silver turned to Juvia with his eyes sparkling in delight. “She will be my first grandchild, you see?” Juvia nodded. “About that, when are you _two_ getting started on those?”

Gray saw Juvia’s cheek turn pink and he could feel his own and his ears start to burn as well. “Meredy, come over here. We have a visitor!” Gray, then, narrowed his eyes to his father. “Behave yourself.”

Silver chuckled and shook his head lightly. “I love your reaction too much to stop, kid.”

Juvia put a hand on the older man’s forearm and spoke softly. “Silver-sama, Meredy is still adapting here. We shouldn’t say anything to confuse her.”

That seemed to make Silver ponder his behavior. “I understand, dear.”

Gray groaned in annoyance. “You listen to _her_?”

“You don’t have those pretty eyes, son.” Silver shrugged and Gray was about to answer when the sound of light and fast footsteps were heard and the next moment, Meredy appeared coming from the living room and the five-year-old stopped on her tracks when she saw the stranger with the two grown-ups.

“Who are you?” Meredy asked, staring at Silver with a cute frown of her own. “You look like My Gray.”

“That’s because I am Gray’s father.” Silver said gently to the child before looking to his son and ask in a whisper. "'My Gray’?”

“She calls me that since forever, I was never Uncle Gray, just her Gray.” His son shrugged and Silver accepted it for the moment, choosing to focus on the little girl in front of him.

“What is your name, sweetheart?” Even though he already knew, Silver much rather let she present herself.

“I’m Meredy and I am five.” She showed him five fingers proudly.

“Really?” Silver looked impressed. “You are a big girl.” He offered his hand for her to take. “I am Silver.”

Meredy took his hand and said, solemnly: “Nice to meet you.” The adults smiled with her politeness.

“Gray told me that his niece was here, so, I brought you something.” Silver reached for his suitcase and took a medium-size package from inside, wrapped in a soft pink paper with a blue bow. “I hope you like it.”

She took the gift with a ‘thank you’ and tore the paper down, shrieking when she saw that her gift was a very pretty doll and Silver laughed when the kid threw her arms around his shoulders. “I loved it! Thank you, Silver!”

“You’re welcome.” The man told her, and then, choosing his words carefully, he kept talking. “You see, Meredy… Now that you are going to live with Gray and I am his dad… Maybe you’d like to call me Grandpa.”

“Grandpa?” Meredy pondered. “I had a Grandma once, but she died before I was born. My mom said that my Grandma would’ve loved me. I never had a grandpa before.”

“I can be your Grandpa if you like.” Silver offered and Gray hadn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he felt Juvia put intertwine his hand with hers in a matter of support; apparently, having his father and his niece working things were a big deal to him.

Meredy took her time thinking, but nodded her approval. “Okay, you can be Grandpa.”

Silver’s smile could light up a whole town when he heard her answer and reached for the girl, giving her a hug. “Thank you, honey. I’ll try to be a good grandpa for you, alright?”

“Okay.” Meredy hugged Silver back, squashing her new doll between them. “Now I am hungry, grandpa.” She said with a lack of tact that most children had.

“Let’s go eat, then, sweetheart.” Silver laughed. “I’m guessing that I crashed some kind of dinner date between the three of you.”

“Just _dinner_ , dad.” Gray rolled his eyes and Juvia let go of his hand – he kind of misses it – and reached for the five-year-old.

“Meredy-chan, let’s find Silv- I mean, let’s find your _Grandpa_ a plate, shall we?” The blunette said, sensing that the men probably wanted a few minutes on their own.

The girl nodded and, with the box with her new doll safely in her arms, Meredy grabbed Juvia’s hand and both went towards the kitchen.

“She’s a cute kid.” Silver said, getting up from his knees and standing by his son’s side.

“Yeah.” Gray agreed, because really, Meredy was a very beautiful girl with her pink hair, green eyes and fair skin.

“She’s gonna be trouble once she starts dating.”

“Don’t even start; I have enough on my plate without thinking about how much I’ll have on my plate in ten years, okay?” Gray moaned in pain.

Silver chuckled and they stayed in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry for your sister, son. I’m sorry I never met her.”

“Yeah.” Gray sighed.

“Come here.” The older man pulled his son into a tight, heartfelt hug and Gray resisted for a moment, but relaxed when he heard his father speaking. “I’m sorry you had to lose so much during your life, kid. I’m sorry I wasn’t around when both of your moms passed away and you had to suffer _my_ death as well, but I am here now, okay?” Gray put his arms around his dad and felt his eyes itch. “I am trying to give you space, Gray, but I am here and I am not leaving you for as long as you want me here.” Gray, not trusting his voice, just nodded; his face hid on his father’s shoulder and it felt good to be consoled a parent after years of holding his emotions.

**#**

Dinner was mostly about Meredy telling Silver about all the things she liked to watch and do and the older man was just as excited about the subject as the child and had his undivided attention on her; it relieved Gray that his dad was so happy about him taking care of his niece.

After eating, it was bedtime for the girl and she insisted her ‘Grandpa’ read a story to her that night and Silver seemed more than happy to indulge the girl (“ _It’s been almost twenty years since I tucked a kid in!_ ”, he had said) while Gray and Juvia took care of the dishes (Gray protested, but she argued that he went through all the trouble of cooking, that she could at least help with the cleaning up) and they worked in silence – she washed and he dried.

Once they were done, Gray leaned on the counter and Juvia mimicked him, standing by his side. “Are you okay?” She asked and he sighed – she could read him like an open book. “You always get a little nervous when your father comes to town.”

“Good enough.” Gray shrugged. “I am getting used to having a dad again. He is nice and he understands that I need time to process all this.”

“Yes, but you just lost your sister. You need your dad around.” Juvia told him gently. “Promise you won’t kick him out in two days just because you are annoyed.”

Gray scoffed. “I’d like to see you have him around twenty-four/seven for more than a couple of days without killing him.”

“Would you prefer to have him elsewhere? Ha cab stay at my apartment.” Juvia asked, serious and Gray gasped. “Juvia has a guest room.”

“ _Hell no_. That would be a nightmare.” He informed the blunette. “Thanks, but no. But I’ll try to let him stay here longer, for Meredy’s sake as well as mine. He is my dad, after all.”

“That’s good.” Juvia smiled and they were silent once more. “Silver-sama is taking his time putting Meredy-chan to sleep.”

“Yesterday she took a while to sleep as well.” Gray shrugged and Juvia nodded in understanding. “After I put her to sleep is worse, you know?” He said after a moment and the blunette frowned in confusion. “During these past couple of days, when I’m out and about doing whatever, I don’t feel so much about Ultear’s death because I am occupying my mind, but after I put Meredy to sleep and I’m alone, I miss her. I haven’t even told Lyon yet because the stupid radio is not working up there in the North Pole.”

It took Juvia a moment to answer him, but when she did, the blunette stepped in front of Gray to take a better look at him. “It’s going to hurt a lot for a while, Gray-sama. It’s been less than a week yet and even though you pretend, Juvia knows that your emotions run deeper than anyone else I know. It won’t stop hurting, but with time, the pain will be damped.” She stopped for a second. “What would Ultear-san like you to do now?”

Gray thought about it for a few moments before answering. “She would like me to take care of Meredy the best I can and she would like me to keep on living and smiling, finding the good moments in life.”

“Honor it then.” Juvia said decisively. “Take care of Meredy-chan as if she were yours ands live your life. It doesn’t mean that you’ll do everything right, that you’ll be happy all the time, but it means that you will _try_ and it will be enough. We are _not_ perfect, we make mistakes and we will keep making mistakes until the day we die and what we take to the grave are memories and regrets. I bet that your sister had a lot of regrets: she wanted to see Meredy grow up, she wanted to see you and Lyon-sama more, she wanted to bungee-jump for all we know, but she also had great memories.” Juvia sighed. “I bet that she had memories of growing up with Ur-san, you and Lyon-sama. I bet she had memories of meeting Meredy for the first time, her first smile, her first steps, first words… She died young, but she lived her life the best she could and you should honor her memory by doing the same. So, feel her loss, but don’t let it hold you back or make you feel alone, because you are not.”

He listened to the words in awe as they hit him as how true they were and he was really surprised that Juvia had such a way of helping him out when he needed her to.

With a nod, Gray let her know that he would take her advice in consideration and Juvia offered him one sharp nod as if telling him that her job there was done. “Good. Now, have you decided about what to do with her room?”

Relieved with the change of the subject, Gray started to tell the blunette that Meredy wanted it pink, but couldn’t decide what else she wanted on her walls and Juvia came up with a few options that pleased Gray and made him think about something else other than his sister for a while and he was glad to change the subject once again – two emotional conversations were his quota for the day, thank you very much.

A few minutes into the conversation, Juvia started to stare at him with concentration and before he could ask her what the problem was, she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his forehead and then sunk her fingers into his hair and Gray frowned with her boldness.

“Your hair grew a lot; I know that this is the last thing on your mind right now you should trim it a little bit.” She said as a matter-of-fact, but Gray gulped and was suddenly feeling self-conscious about himself and he hated feeling this way. “Juvia can take care of it if you want.”

“No, thanks.” He managed to keep his voice neutral. “I’ll go to my barber in a couple of days.”

“Don’t let him cut it too much.” Juvia said.

“I won’t.”

“N-not that shorter hair would look bad on you. Juvia bets you would keep being handsome either way.” Gray raised an eyebrow. “I-I mean… shorter hair couldn’t _possibly_ make you ugly.” Juvia’s cheek was delightfully pink and Gray could feel the familiarity of Juvia being herself returning and it made him happy; she was very entertaining. “Forget Juvia said that.” The feeling was gone once again: she never asked him to forget about what she had said before, usually she would just blurt out more compliments to see what would stuck Gray.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Silver’s voice echoed through the kitchen and Juvia almost jumped to the other side of the room, which Gray thought it was even stranger, after all, she would take any opportunity to stay closer to Gray.

“No. N-Nothing at all, Silver-sama.” Juvia said, nervous. “Juvia was just saying good-bye to Gray-sama.”

“Are you leaving?” The older man frowned. “It’s still early.”

“You two need time alone, plus, tomorrow Juvia has to go to work very early.” The blunette informed Silver and approached him to give him a quick hug. “Good-bye, Silver-sama.”

“Bye, Juvia-chan.” Silver barely had time to reciprocate the hug before Juvia stepped away from his embrace. She turned to Gray, then and mumbled a good-bye and a ‘call me if you need anything’ and was out of the door before Gray could react. “What _the hell_ was that?” Silver asked, confused, when the front door closed and when his son didn’t answer right away, he turned to him. “What’s wrong, kid?” Gray was deep in thought and his father raised an eyebrow. “What got your panties in a bunch?”

The younger man took a moment to answer. “I get it what is wrong now: she’s treating me like a friend. I don’t like it.”

Silver was confused. “You lost me.”

Gray sighed, but explained to his father his conclusion of Juvia’s behavior. “Usually she’s not like that, any other day she would be eager to stay more time here. I can see that she is really trying to help me just because she wants to help me, but it’s been almost a week ever since she let slip the slightest hint of… you know, her usual self. Tonight she slipped and acted all weird about it, not like she usually does.”

“And her usual self entitles hitting on you and planning your wedding?” Silver asked.

He pondered. “Pretty much, yeah. Now she’s all… _friendly_. It’s weird.”

“You miss it.” His dad smirked and teased him.

“I don’t like being treated differently because she thinks I’m traumatized.” Gray scowled.

“I can relate to that.” Silver nodded. “But you have to understand that you went through a traumatic event. If _you_ were the one chasing after _her_ and her sister died, would you still drop pick-up lines?”

Gray thought about it for a moment. “ _Oh._ ”

“She still loves you, kid. Don’t worry.”

Gray scoffed. “I am _not_ worried.”

“Sure.” Silver chuckled. “Juvia-chan is just giving you space, after all, your sister just passed and you have a kid to look out after now.” He patted on his son’s back. “Now, come on. Let’s put some scotch on you so you can bitch more about your girlfriend not giving you the attention you usually get.” Gray rolled his eyes and protested about Juvia not being his girlfriend, but went to find the booze anyways; he was in need of some alcohol in his system.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part II! Lots of fluff with a tiny bit of drama (it's really tiny, don't worry). I hope you enjoy!

Three days later, Meredy’s room was painted and with furniture for a five-year-old girl much to her absolute delight. Gray and Silver worked together to make it happen by painting the walls pink – surprisingly enough, Silver was very good at drawing and drew some butterflies on the walls which earned him countless kisses all over his face when his granddaughter saw them|; they also reassembled the furniture that came from her old bedroom and organized her toys and clothes (that part was Juvia’s domain).  
  
Gray’s old office turned into a guest room also, since he put the bed from the now Meredy’s bedroom there and even if it was a bit cramped, it wasn’t too distracting.  
  
It was a sad occurrence having to move a girl’s whole life because of her mother’s demise, but while painting the room with his dad by his side, helping and joking around, Gray felt a connection with him he thought was long lost. Silver was utterly ridiculous and at some point they started some sort of paint fight that ended up with both of them covered in pink paint. Juvia, who had spent the day distracting Meredy by staying at the pool during the time the men were supposed to be working, couldn’t hold back her laughter when she saw them coming out of the house and Meredy followed her cue, naturally.  
  
After explaining that it was his dad who started it, Juvia grabbed her phone and told them that a photograph was needed and, even though Gray protested, Silver just put an arm around his son’s arm, smiled and made a ‘v’ sign with his fingers. Once the photograph was taken, Silver insisted upon Juvia sent him a copy to his own phone and Gray didn’t even want to see the masterpiece.  
  
When it was time for Silver to leave, Gray actually felt sad to see his dad go. The other times, he was relieved to have his house to himself once again, his father’s presence still too new and unsettling. The day he and Meredy took Silver to the airport, though, Gray knew he would miss his old man.  
  
Meredy cried when Silver kneeled in front of her and told her that he would miss his grandbaby (Gray could swear he saw his father’s eyes glistening a little as well) and he told her to take care of Gray and Mrs. Chocolate Rainbow, which turned out to be the doll Silver gave her the day he arrived.  
  
With a final hug, the two men said their good-byes and Silver asked his son to give Juvia a kiss from him and then winked, saying: “Maybe you’ll get inspired to do more.”  
  
Suddenly his father leaving Magnolia seemed much less grim.  
  
Gray took a sniffing Meredy by her hand and they went to see the planes taking off and he couldn’t help but to take a few steps back and take a picture of her waving to the plane Silver took as it flew away.  
  


**#**

The question was innocent enough, Gray thought, but the implication of it was pretty damn heavy for a man who never thought would take care of a little girl for a day of his life.

When the five-year-old stopped eating her cereal and stared at Gray with those pretty green eyes, Gray never thought he would hear the words coming out of her mouth: “What are you going to do with my hair tomorrow?”

Gray frowned in confusion. “As long as it stays on your head, I am not intending on doing anything with it. Why?”

Meredy gasped as if Gray had just offended her. “Tomorrow is my first day at the new school!” She explained. “I have to look real pretty so I can make lots of friends.”

“I highly doubt a bunch of five-year-olds will pay attention to your hair, Meredy.” Gray scoffed. “I didn’t.”

“Because you are a boy.” Meredy said the word as if it was an insult. “Please, Gray. I want to look pretty tomorrow!”

“The thing is, Meredy, that I have no idea of how to do your hair. I never had to learn that.” Gray explained to her the best he could. “Can’t you just go with it the way it is?” Meredy shook her head ‘no’ and the man sighed. “I don’t think I can master hairdo in less than a day.”

Meredy thought about it for a second and nodded. Gray thought the subject was over until he watched as the girl got up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen counter, reaching for his cellphone. She quickly unblocked it and touched the screen a few times before he asked her what she was doing.

“Calling Juvia.” She answered and Gray already regretted showing her how to call a few of his friends in case of an emergency and he was somehow incapacitated to do it himself – better safe than sorry.

“I taught you that in case of an emergency.” Gray reminded her and Meredy just smiled at him, earning a roll of his eyes from her uncle.

A few seconds later, Juvia picked up the call and Meredy proceeded to talk to the woman. “Hi, Juvia! Yes, it’s me.” The girl turned towards Gray slightly. “My Gray is here too, but I want to talk to you.” She paused as she heard Juvia’s answer from the other side of the line. “Tomorrow is my first day at my new school and My Gray doesn’t know how to do my hair.” Another pause. “Yes! Come over!” Meredy beamed and Gray groaned in agony; apparently, he was going to spend his Sunday afternoon learning how to do a girl’s hair.

Half an hour later when Juvia arrived, she was barely able to hold her laughter upon seeing Gray’s hair tied up with many and very colorful hair hands. After her conversation with Juvia by phone, Meredy managed to make Gray sit down on the couch while she tried to show him how she liked her hair and since he was the only one available at the house, Gray agreed (very reluctantly) to let her do it.

He never thought of the fact that five-year-old girls rarely had the coordination skills to do hair.

“You look…” Juvia giggled.

“Shut up.” Gray snarled and the blunette giggled even harder.

“Don’t worry, Juvia won’t tell a soul.” She promised.

“You better.” He threatened her. “The damn things are stuck! I tried to pull it off, but it’s stuck! If I have to cut my hair to get these things off…”

“Calm down.” Juvia chuckled. “Go sit down on the couch and Juvia will help you.” And she did. After saying greetings to the child, Juvia managed to take the bands off without cutting his hair.

The two hours that followed were filled with tips of how he could do Meredy’s hair in a simple but beautiful way and Gray prided himself in knowing that he learned how to properly untangle hair (who knew you had to start from the middle so it hurt less?), pigtails, ponytail and where/when to put accessories.

Braids, however, were a bit of a challenge but after long tries on both Meredy and Juvia’s hair, he finally managed the basics.

“Yay! Now that My Gray knows how to braid my hair, he can make me look like Elsa!” The girl exclaimed in excitement, running to the bathroom to see the braid Gray managed to do as Juvia giggled.

“What is an Elsa?” Gray asked in confusion and Juvia grabbed her phone, typing a few words and when she finally found what she was looking for, handed him the device and when Gray saw the braid on the blonde’s hair, his first instinct was to shake his head. “No way in hell.” He took another peek at the phone. “How does that even work? Nope. Not gonna happen. Let’s keep it with the basics: untangle hair, ponytail, pigtails and a braid. That’s where I draw the line.”

“I know how to do a braid like that, it’s not difficult.” Juvia shrugged. “Maybe I can do it and show you how.”

“Thank you, but no. She lives with me now and here the only rule is that your hair doesn’t smell bad.” Gray shrugged. “I am making one hell of a compromise by learning those things and it’s fancy enough.”

“You are doing great, Gray-sama.” Juvia informed him softly. “Others would’ve been struggling even more with everything, yet, here you are, learning about hair just to please your niece. It’s adorable.”

Gray actually felt his cheeks burn. “This is me avoiding a useless discussion with a five-year-old everyday about why I can’t do her hair. I’m not being adorable.”

“Whatever you say, Gray-sama.”

**#**

Meredy’s first days at school proved to be challenging whenever Gray dropped her off: apparently, some children had trouble not to cry when their parents left them and Meredy was one of them.

Gray had to take her inside and hand her to the teacher and even if she cried a little (he found that he hated to leave her crying), he managed to get only fifteen minutes late for work.

The fourth day was the charm; Meredy didn’t cry, but he could see her lower lip trembling and Gray kneeled in front of her, giving her backpack and lunchbox. “Do I need to take you to your class?”

She shook her head ‘no’, bravely. “No. I can go alone. I am a big girl.”

His heart broke with her attempt of being strong. “I don’t mind taking you, Meredy.” She shook her head once more, her pigtails bouncing a bit. “Alright. I’ll wait here until I see you get inside, okay? If you change your mind, I’ll be here.” Meredy hugged her uncle and kissed his cheek. “Have fun and behave. If you can’t behave, though, don’t get caught.” Gray winked, earning a smile from his niece. “Now, go. We will have ice cream later if your teacher tells me you were good today, alright?”

True to his word, Gray waited outside until Meredy was inside – just before she got in, she turned and waved in his direction and he waved right back feeling very proud of her.

Once he got inside the car, his cellphone announced he had a text and he already knew who it was. How was it today? – J

She went in alone and without crying. I promised her ice cream later – Gray

Aren’t you a proud uncle ;P – J

Can’t help it if my niece is a brave girl that is trying very hard to overcome her fears – Gray

Did you talk with Wendy yet? – J

I did. She’ll start next Monday. Thanks for giving the idea. – Gray

Two days earlier Juvia and Gray were talking about how his boss offered him that week to come out of his job early so he could pick up his niece while the situation resolved itself but Gray needed to go back to his usual schedule soon and didn’t feel like leaving his niece with just anyone.

Juvia, then, gave Gray the idea of hiring Wendy as Meredy’s babysitter. It would work out just fine: the teenager would go from her own school to pick up Meredy, take her home, help with her homework, give the child a snack and then keep a close eye on what she was doing.

Once he propositioned it to Wendy, she agreed quite promptly, telling Gray that she wanted to save some money and the amount he was offering was more than generous, but she needed to talk it over with her mother, Grandine – the woman was happy to let her daughter babysit Meredy and thought it was a nice first job for Wendy, much to Gray’s relief.

Did Meredy like that Wendy will be taking care of her every day? – J

At first she was sad I couldn’t spend more time with her, but she likes Wendy. It will be fine – Gray

Well, if you need an emergency babysitter, you know where to find me – J

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for your help and here you are offering more help – Gray

Inviting Juvia to have ice cream with you and Meredy would be thanks enough – J

Gray actually chuckled with her answer. There she was, that was the Juvia he knew. He typed ‘Four p.m. at the ice cream shop by the midtown park – Gray’ and sent it, receiving an answer just a few seconds later.

It’s a date – J

He’d rather not think about how his heart beat a little faster once he read her words.

**#**

Meredy spoke quite excitedly about her day at school while the two adults listened and Juvia had to wipe the girl’s face three times – Gray had to intervene then, telling his friend that it was easier to just wait for Meredy to be done with her ice cream and clean her face with just one go. “You might be good with how to take care of children, but I have sense.”

“I just don’t want her to look so dirty.” Juvia told him.

Gray scoffed. “Good luck with that. I used to have the ability of getting dirty right after coming out of the shower according to all of my three parents.”

“I guess Juvia will have to accept that.” She sighed. “She’s almost done anyway.” Meredy offered the blunette a toothy grin and Juvia smiled back. “You look like a piglet.”

Meredy laughed. “I want to be a piglet if they eat ice-cream all day!” Gray chuckled and resumed eating his own ice-cream and he could see that Juvia was holding herself not to clean the child and he wondered why was that.

He had the opportunity half an hour later when the three of them were walking down the park until Meredy asked to go to the playground for a little while and the couple sat down on a bench, watching the girl.

“What’s with you and cleaning children all the time?” Gray wondered, eyeing Juvia for a moment and he saw her body tense a bit. He frowned in confusion. “Wow. Sorry. I didn’t know it was a touchy subject.”

“It’s not.” Juvia sighed and relaxed a bit. “It just brings memories.” She stopped looking to Meredy and gazed to the man by her side. “Juvia was raised in foster care, that’s how she met Gajeel-kun. We were eight.” Gray nodded; he knew that bit. When she and her scary looking friend joined Fairy Tail, he wondered what their relationship was until they made pretty clear that they were only foster siblings. Any doubt about it was easily clarified when Juvia cleared tried her best to get Gray’s attention and Gajeel became involved with another member of the club, Levy McGarden, whom was now expecting a baby to be delivered in the next week. “When we were fifteen, we managed to stay at the same house until we were of age and Juvia was in charge of the younger ones. I had to feed them, help with their homework, send them to school and keep them clean.

“Our foster parents were good enough, they just didn’t have the time to spend with us; the only punishments were time-outs and to not watch TV for a certain time, but Juvia had heard so many awful stories about foster homes that she got a little obsessed with making everything perfect to not be sent away to the bad houses.” The blunette explained. “I thought I got it under control after we left foster care. Gajeel-kun made sure of it: I used to almost drag him to the shower every time he got home.” Juvia chuckled and Gray followed, because he could almost see the annoyed expression on their friend’s face, after all, as a mechanic, Gajeel was more dirty than not.

“I understand now.” Gray told her, his gaze returning to his niece, who seemed to have found a few playmates. “It makes sense that you were a clean freak. That time I went to your apartment, it was everything so neat. Plus, Meredy’s closet when you were done with it, was very well organized.”

“Juvia is not a clean freak!” The woman said slightly offended and Gray grinned when Meredy came running towards them.

“Gray! Juvia! I want to go to the swing, come on! Who’s gonna push me?” She was excited and Gray was about to get up from the bench to help his niece when his phone started ringing. Meredy grabbed his hand and pulled him up, making Gray fail to see who the caller was.

“Hello?”

“Gray?” The man froze in place. “It’s Lyon. Sorry I missed your calls, the radio was down and I just got the messages you left that you wanted to talk to me.”

“Lyon.” Gray turned around and when his eyes met Juvia’s, she immediately knew what to do.

“Meredy, sweetheart, I’ll go to the swing with you. Gray-sama needs a moment on the phone.” The blunette whispered to the girl who nodded in excitement, unable to read the heavy atmosphere. Juvia shoot him a worried look, but Gray’s attention had returned to the phone call.

“I…” He gulped. “There’s a reason I called you so many times.”

“What is it?” Lyon asked and when Gray didn’t answer, his tone changed from curiosity to concern. “Gray. Tell me.”

“I have some bad news, Lyon.”

**#**

Returning home was a bit of a challenge to Gray; he was hurting inside once more after telling his brother about Ultear’s passing and even so, he couldn’t show it because Meredy would be worried.

He could see Juvia’s car following his and the rational part of him was annoyed that she thought he couldn’t handle himself, but at the same time he was relieved that he would have someone to talk to about Lyon and not be alone for a little while.

Once they were home, Gray told Meredy to play with her dolls for a bit while he heated their dinner and talked to Juvia. The girl agreed and when she disappeared upstairs, Gray let out a heavy sigh and felt Juvia step closer to him without saying a word.

“He thought I was pulling a prank at first.” Gray told her with a whisper after some time. “He couldn’t believe it, and once he did…” He gulped. “I only witnessed Lyon crying a couple of times; he’s one of the toughest guys I know.” Juvia rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand, comforting Gray better than if she had said something. “He’s coming here in three days, it’s the earlier he can get here.”

“I’m sorry.” The blunette said quietly.

“Not your fault.” Gray shrugged and Juvia mistook his action and tensed before stepping away from him, but when she was about to pull her hand away from his, Gray didn’t let her. “Don’t.” When she frowned, he cleared his throat, finding the next words hard to utter. “I…” He breathed. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Juvia’s stance changed in a second from tense to relaxed and Gray could see her smile softly before stepping close once more, their hands still intertwined. “Then you won’t be alone.” She tightened her grip on his hand. “Juvia will stay here as long as you want her to.”

“Thank you.” He said honestly and Juvia nodded; they stayed in silence for a few minutes before Gray mumbled something about heating their dinner and the blunette went upstairs to coax Meredy to wash her hands.

After dinner, Gray took her niece to take a bath while Juvia did the dishes (she insisted and Gray reluctantly agreed). After Meredy went down the stairs to kiss the woman good-night while her uncle took off all her stuffed animals off the bed, Juvia sat down on the couch, waiting for Gray to put his niece to sleep.

Twenty minutes later he joined her on the couch and Juvia smiled when he sat by her side. “Wanna watch a movie?” Gray asked; clearly not ready to be alone just yet.

“Sure.” Juvia nodded and Gray started to look the schedule of some channels until he found one that he thought it was interesting enough, receiving a nod of approval from Juvia.

In all honesty, Gray didn’t pay much attention to the plot, more focused in thinking about his behavior for the past two weeks. He was never so needy as he had been and it bothered the hell of off him. Even when Ur passed, he hadn’t been in such a need of physical comfort from others, yet, there he was, ‘watching’ a movie with Juvia just because he hated to think about being alone at the moment.

Usually, his first instinct was to be alone, to deal with his emotions by himself and this new way of dealing with grief bothered him a lot. What the hell happened to him?

He only noticed that the movie ended when Juvia stirred by his side, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. He looked in Juvia’s direction and caught her yawning, so Gray turned the TV off and got up from the couch, stretching his arms and Juvia did the same.

"Thank you for staying." Gray mumbled when he saw the blunette reach for her purse.

"As long as you want me here, remember?" She answered softly. "Go to bed, Gray-sama. You need to rest. If you need anything, Juvia is just a phone call away."

The man nodded and followed her to the front door. "Text me when you get home so I know you got there without problem."

Juvia nodded and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Gray-sama." She turned and started to walk towards her car.

"Good night, Juvia." He whispered and watched as she drove away.

**#**

_Just got home. - J_

Gray read the text and gripped his phone tight. He should've asked her to stay longer with him, as ridiculous as it sounded, he was feeling rather lonely; during the first days after Ultear died, Juvia had been there to support him and the fact that he was about to watch his brother go through it all made him feel like he shouldn't be alone to not drive himself crazy with overthinking.

_Good. How was the ride? - Gray_

The answer didn't take too long. _It's is a 15 minutes drive, Gray-sama. It was pretty boring. - J_

 _A lot can happen in fifteen minutes. – Gray._ He answered, thinking about Ultear's car accident: it only needed a few seconds for her to lose control of her car.

Juvia's answer took longer to arrive and Gray assumed she wouldn't answer him anymore when his phone beeped again.

_That is true. - J_

_Do you want me to call you or should we just keep texting? - J_

_What do you mean? - Gray_

_I think you don't want to sleep just yet and you want some distraction. - J_

Gray groaned once he read the text; why could she read him so well?

_If you want a distraction... What are you wearing? ;) - J_

He couldn't help but to stare at the screen completely dumbstruck before laughing. He should've seen that one coming.

_We are not doing this. - Gray_

_Oh, come on, Gray-sama. Juvia can keep your mind off things if she tells you what she's wearing. Or not wearing. - J_

_I know what you are wearing, Juvia. I saw you twenty minutes ago. - Gray_

_Actually, Juvia is going to take a shower right now... - J_

Gray groaned with the thought of her slowly taking off her clothes to go take a shower and for a moment, he imagined himself stepping in the shower with her and...

Whoah. Hold it there, amigo.

Shaking his head, Gray typed his answer: _This conversation is not gonna happen. - Gray_

Your loss. Juvia could send you a picture... - J

_Okay, I'm going to turn off my phone now and go to sleep. - Gray_

_Good night, Gray-sama. - J_

_Thank you for distracting me. - Gray_

_Anytime. ;) - J_

Gray put his phone on his nightstand and went to sleep, knowing full well that his dreams would be filled with a certain blue haired woman instead of nightmares about meeting his brother.

**#**

Three days later, Gray went to get his brother from the airport - without Meredy, who stayed home with Juvia to avoid any dramatics with Lyon's reaction about Ultear - and once he saw the mop of white hair sticking out from the crowd, Gray sighed, bracing himself to what was to come.

Lyon looked as if he hadn't slept in days with those bags under his eyes, messy hair and ruffled clothes. Once Lyon found Gray between the people waiting, Gray could see his shoulders drop in defeat.

Gray stepped closer to his brother wordlessly and the other man did the same, both meeting half-way.

Without saying a word, Lyon dropped his duffel bag on the floor, and before Gray could notice, they were hugging and for once, Gray wasn't against the contact and they stayed a minute that way, consoling each other.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Lyon said, still embracing the younger man.

"I know." Gray answered. "I'm sorry you weren't there too." Lyon sniffled and stepped back. "It was a nice service." Gray said and then shrugged. "I mean, I guess it was, I can't really remember much, just Meredy in my arms and Juvia helping a lot."

Lyon nodded and for the first time in forever, he didn't start swooning over Juvia's name.. "I understand. I am not sure how I got in the first plane I took yesterday either; I was still numb."

"Come on." Gray slapped his brother on the back. "I'll take you to my place so you can rest."

"How about we get wasted instead?" Lyon wondered.

"I thought you would never ask."

**#**

Arriving home slightly drunk and helping his very much drunk brother proved to be quite a challenge to Gray, but he was still sober enough to tell the taxi driver his address and to pull Lyon inside the house.

"I mean, how anyone knows a female penguin? It's not like they wear bows or skirts!" Lyon exclaimed as they stepped inside the house and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot. They are asleep." Gray tried, but Lyon only laughed as the younger man tried to drag his brother towards the stairs..

"Gray-sama?" He heard Juvia's voice coming from the living room and both men turned to see her; she had been obviously asleep before they arrived, as her face was still sleepy and her clothes were wrinkled - Gray didn't miss the fact that she seemed to be wearing a pair of his thick socks - and he felt guilty for coming back at that hour and a little buzzed.

"Sorry, I..." Gray tried, but Lyon interrupted by yelling gleefully.

"Juvia!" He managed to somehow get free of Gray's grip and the next thing everyone knew, Lyon had the blunette on a tight hug.

Juvia's shock was short lived; she pushed the white haired man slightly. "Hello, Lyon-sama."

"Hi!" Lyon smiled goofily and then ducked in and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Damn, I missed. Just a bit to the side..."

Noticing his brother's intent to give Juvia a kiss on the mouth, Gray stepped in between the two of them and pushed Lyon away: he was not kissing Juvia in front of Gray. Actually, he was not kissing Juvia period. "Okay, let's put you to bed."

"Don't wanna." Lyon whined and tried to squirm away from his brother's grip, but Juvia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Lyon-sama." The blunette said kindly. "Juvia will help."

The white haired man stopped to try to run from Gray and offered Juvia the stupidest, drunkest grin. "Whatever you want me to do, beautiful." Juvia giggled and stepped in to help, but Gray just gritted his teeth with the interaction. Lyon was pushing his luck: that drunken flirtation had to go.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Gray told Juvia while they helped Lyon up the stairs - as said man decided to sing his favorite soccer team song. Gray had texted Juvia earlier, telling about his intention to have a drink with his brother and asking if she could stay with Meredy for a few hours. The answer was immediate; she told him not to worry, that she would love to stay with the little girl as long as necessary.

"Juvia was." The blunette answered. "She was on the couch."

"What?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"She said she was on the couch." Lyon told his brother in a slur and then turned to the woman on his other side. "And he says I'm the drunk one!" Juvia smiled widely at that and Gray groaned.

"Go sing a song or whatever, moron." Gray said to Lyon and then turned his attention to Juvia as they reached the top of the stairs. "Why on the couch?"

"Juvia figured Lyon-sama would take the guest room." The woman shrugged. "Where else would Juvia fall asleep?"

"No bed for Juvia-chan? I offer myself as tribute! Sleep with me!" Lyon exclaimed as if it was the best idea in the world and Juvia giggled while Gray rolled his eyes. They finally had reached the guest room and Gray reached for the doorknob, opening the door.

"Really, Juvia, you think I'd let you sleep on the couch?" Gray asked and the woman just shrugged. He decided to talk about it later, since they had finally reached the bed. He signalized Juvia, who moved Lyon's arm from around her shoulders. Gray, then, helped the older man to the bed, to what Lyon just fell on his back with an oof. "There you go."

"You could've been gentler." Lyon pouted, his eyes closing.

"I could've also had left you at the bar," Gray turned away from Lyon just to reach for the man's feet to take off his shoes "but as a good brother, I decided to drag your sorry ass back to my house and not let you sleep with the hobos- _what are you doing_?" Gray asked in disbelief, as he had turned around just to see Lyon's shirt unbuttoned and Juvia undoing his pants.

What the damn hell?

The woman jumped with his sudden outburst. "We can't let him sleep in these clothes."

"Yes we can. He should be grateful I didn't leave him there." Gray let go of Lyon's foot and turned towards the woman, reaching for her hands, taking them away from his brother's pants. "You don't go taking a man's clothes like that, Juvia!" He hissed, feeling something very akin to jealousy and irritation boiling in his stomach; why couldn't she be freaking normal? "If he saw you do that, it would fuel his dirty dreams for the rest of his life!"

"He's passed out, Gray-sama." Juvia said in disbelief. "Juvia hardly thinks he will remember this."

"You seriously underestimate a man's imagination." He mumbled. "Just..." Gray sighed and waved towards the door. "Let's go to my room. I don't want to wake up the idiot while we are discussing you taking off his pants. We would never hear the end of it. Plus, his bag is at my car, which is at the bar alongside with the keys. We don't have anything to change him to."

Juvia nodded while walking out the room. "I don't know why you are so bothered, Gray-sama. Juvia has seen men in their underwear before. You included."

The man groaned, feeling a migraine arriving. Goddamn, why was his life so complicated? Why couldn't Lyon had fallen over heels for someone else other than his brother's... Juvia? Damn it, not even Gray knew what was the best word to call the woman: she was not just a friend, she was not his girlfriend; yet, somehow, she fit in both categories with them never doing anything like kissing before to put her under the 'girlfriend' category, and with his very awkward day dreaming about doing some very M-rated things to her, it was difficult for her to be 'just a friend'.

Plus the fact that he never made a real move to get her (the almost kiss after the funeral didn't count), but also didn't want anyone else to have her.

Oh, and of course that his father hooted for them to get together, his niece loved her and his late sister plus his brother were also big Juvia fans (Lyon was a bit too much of a fan) and their friends were virtually the same so it wasn't as if he could run away from her.

His life tired him.

Once they were inside his room, Gray closed the door and pulled his shirt away from his body, suddenly wanting to take a shower and to sleep for two years.

Juvia was standing in the middle of the bedroom, staring at him as if she wanted him to keep talking, but he talked too much with his brother that day while drowning his sorrows and his talks with her that evening brought him nothing more than annoyance.

"I'll go take a shower, grab something to wear from my closet. It seems like you already know your way through it." He looked pointedly at her feet, where she wore a pair of his fluffiest socks.

Juvia blushed. "Sorry. Juvia's feet got cold when she went to watch TV on the couch and..."

"It's okay. I don't use most of the socks I've got, anyway. At least this pair is of use to someone." Gray shrugged. "Go pick something to sleep in." He waved towards the general direction of where he kept his clothes.

"Why?" Juvia frowned and Gray frowned right back.

"To sleep." He said as if she was stupid.

"Juvia can go home, Gray-sama." The woman said. "It's a short ride."

"I am not letting you drive half asleep and in the middle of the night." Gray replied with a pointed look that he was not getting a 'no' as an answer. "You are not going to sleep on the couch and surely not with Lyon, no matter how many times he yells he offers himself as tribute." Gray said, annoyed and Juvia giggled, loosing the knot in his stomach a bit.

"He is... very entertaining."

"That's one way of putting it." Gray smiled and went to the bathroom to take his shower, feeling better already.

**#**

The whispered words woke him and even though Gray tried to chase back his sleep - after all, he was wonderfully warm, with his face hidden on something that smelled spectacular, and he seemed to be hugging the softest pillow. So, he'd rather stay just like that instead of awake.

"Can I sleep here?" Gray heard his niece's voice and he was about to answer when his pillow talked and strangely enough, it sounded like Juvia.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Gray froze and opened his eyes, just to be greeted by a bunch of blue hair, where, apparently, he had been burying his face. Also, it seemed that he was wonderfully warm because he was sharing body heat underneath the covers with someone else and that someone else was his friend, Juvia Lockser. And, instead of hugging a pillow like he thought at first, Gray had his arms around the blunette: one underneath her head and the other arm was possessively over her waist (he also noticed that his hand found its way to underneath of the shirt she wore and rested on her naked stomach).

Oh, shit.

The other times they shared a bed after Ultear's funeral, each had their own blanket and there was absolutely no touching and Gray certainly didn't cuddle her during the night nor he groped her!

That's it: he was never drinking again.

He felt the bed move and he closed his eyes one again, not wanting to deal with his niece or Juvia at the moment.

"Can I sleep in the middle?" Meredy asked with a whisper.

Juvia was in silence for a moment. "Your uncle is asleep and if we move, he can wake up. How about you sleep here with me instead?" The woman asked quietly and Gray could feel her move a bit. "You sleep with your Gray every night."

"I never slept with my Juvia before." Meredy said and Gray couldn't help but to feel his heart beat a tad faster with how natural it all felt, to have her in his arms, the girl using the same 'My' treatment with Juvia she used with him and with Meredy joining them on the bed.

"Come on, then, sweetheart." Juvia said and Gray could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Gray felt Meredy move around until she was in her preferred position and when he opened his eyes, he saw the girl put an arm around Juvia's neck and reach for her hair (if the woman was uncomfortable with both him and Meredy using her as their personal pillow, she didn't show).

"Why are you sleeping here with My Gray?" Meredy asked after a moment and by the way her voice was muffled, Gray assumed the girl had buried her face on Juvia's neck.

"Because he asked me to."

"Oh." Meredy stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Like back in my other house?"

"Yes." Juvia answered and Gray bit his lip - he thought the little girl didn't know they shared a bed back then or that she didn't care.

"Is he sad? He was sad when we were there."

"A little bit, honey." Juvia whispered. "Your Uncle Lyon arrived today and your Uncle Gray had to tell him all about what happened to your Mom. But I bet that once both of them see you in the morning and if you give them a tight hug and a big kiss, they will be feeling a lot better."

"Really?" Meredy asked in wonder.

"Of course." Juvia laughed quietly. "Do you know when you had a bruise, so your mother kissed it and you felt better? Gray assumed his niece nodded. "That's because kisses have magical powers when you love someone a lot." Juvia said. "And since I know you love both of your uncles, when you kiss them tomorrow, the magic's gonna work."

"I'll try the magic tomorrow, Juvia!" Meredy said loudly.

"Shhh." Juvia giggled. "If you wake your uncle up there won't be magic to cure his crankiness." The little girl laughed and Gray couldn't help but to smile at the sound of the girls on his bed. "Now, close your eyes and go to sleep, sweetheart."

A few moments of silence and then Meredy's sleepy voice echoed once again: "Sing a song?"

"Alright." Juvia answered and then she started to hum a soft tune and if Gray had to guess, she was mostly like caressing Meredy's hair or back to urge the girl to sleep.

Gray could feel sleep sneaking in once again as her soft voice coaxed him to try to get as closer to her as he could by tightening of his arm on her waist and his hand wondered up until he rested it between her breasts - and even though it could be seen as something sexual, Gray wasn't feeling that way that moment; all he wanted was to feel her heartbeat underneath his fingertips (she stiffened for a bit when she felt his hand and her heart raced, much to his delight, but when he didn't move it further, she relaxed in his arms once again) because that ridiculous amazing woman was so unique that he just wanted to make sure she was there, because really, who would have stayed around his cranky ass all this time without giving up? The same person who comes from god-knows-where on a Sunday to teach him how to braid hair just because a five-year-old called.

Oh, and of course she would tell his niece about magical kisses that could heal wounds with love at 3:46 in the morning so the girl could make him and Lyon feel better about the whole situation the next day.

Stupid special woman.

Juvia was making very hard not to have strong feelings for her. Very, very hard.

When a tiny voice inside his head whispered "too late", Gray's response was to focus on the heartbeat underneath his hand and the soft tune, welcoming sleep like never before.

**#**

The second time he woke up, Gray was alone in his bed and he felt kind of sad with the lack of Juvia and Meredy there.

He groaned in annoyance and hid his face on the pillow, which was a mistake because it had Juvia's smell all over it and he breathed in the scent. "Fuck." He whispered. "I'm turning into such a girl. I can even braid hair now. It serves me right."

Gray got up from the bed and searched for his pants, since he slept only in his underwear, and once he had it on, he decided to go downstairs to see what his guests and niece were up to (hopefully Lyon would still be asleep and not making a fool of himself without Gray to try to minimize the damage).

Once he was downstairs, Gray heard the TV on in the living room and by the way the voices were high-pitched, he assumed his niece was watching cartoons. Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen, Gray yawned and walked there only to stop on his tracks with the sight that waited for him.

Juvia was wearing one of his dress shirts that were long enough to reach the middle of her thighs normally, but not when she was trying to reach a high shelf at his kitchen.

Suddenly the room seemed hotter and all the things he failed to notice while his mind was fogged with sleep, the very intimate way he held her that night, was suddenly washing over him: her heartbeat getting faster as his hand caressed its way up to between the valley of her breasts, her skin warm and soft; plus the way her bottom fit perfectly on his groin.

And apparently, wearing one of his boxers that night wouldn't do, because she clearly foregone them as he could clearly see her lacy fancy and very tasteful white underwear.

Gray, since he was a man with blood in his veins, took a few seconds to watch the scene in front of him before clearing his throat. "Good morning."

Juvia looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Good morning, Gray-sama!"

"What do you want from that shelf?" He stepped closer to where she stood.

"The blender." She said and Gray stood behind her to get it and once he did, he gave it to her. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Juvia grinned and he realized how close they stood and during the day he wasn't ready to have her so close because of all the implications the action would have, especially after the night before.

Gray cleared his throat and took a step behind. "You should change. Lyon will be up soon and I'd rather not give him anymore ammo for his craziness."

Juvia nodded and asked him to look the eggs before going up to his room to change and when she returned already dressed with her own clothes, Gray had already put the eggs on the plates and was reaching for the orange juice.

"Will we wait for Lyon-sama?"

Gray snorted. "He will be so hangover today that I highly doubt he will eat."

She shrugged and went to fetch Meredy, who ran towards her uncle in her pink with colorful stars pj's and Mrs. Chocolate Rainbow in hands and Gray scooped her from the ground. "Good morning." He said to the girl.

"Good morning." Meredy threw her arms around him in a hug and then gave him a sound kiss on his cheek. She looked so hopeful about her 'magical kiss' that he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her.

"How did you know that I need a hug and a kiss this morning?" Gray asked with fake surprise and awe. "I feel great now!" His answer made Meredy look over her shoulder with a grin.

"It works!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Juvia smiled and then stared at Gray with a frown while the man pretended he didn't notice and paid attention to his niece.

Gray knew that Juvia was thinking how he knew exactly what to say and do when Meredy kissed him. He could see the moment she thought about him being awake during her talk with the girl because she turned an interesting shade of red, before shaking her head in a dismissive way, after all, Gray wouldn't do what he had done unless he was fast asleep.

If only she knew.

**#**

"Argh, who turned on the Sun and who thought food in the morning was a good idea?" Lyon mumbled as soon as he stepped inside the kitchen looking like hell while Gray and Juvia did the dishes. "Good morning, Juvia-chan. I know that there's a line about you shining brighter than the Sun this morning somewhere in my brain, but my head is killing me." Lyon sighed.

"Message received either way, Lyon-sama." Juvia chuckled and stepped closer to the man. "Juvia saw you yesterday, but you were pretty out of it, but it's nice seeing you."

"You too." Lyon said softly and Gray watched as she reached the white haired man and hugged him. Lyon looked surprised for a moment and even Gray didn't see it coming.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The blunette whispered and Gray saw his brother relax in the woman's embrace before hugging her back.

"Thank you for being there when I couldn't." Lyon said quietly to her and Gray could feel his eyes burn with the emotion he heard from the other man's voice.

"Of course." Juvia kissed his cheek. "If you need anything, tell Juvia."

"Well, now that we are at the subject..." Lyon said smugly and suddenly all the emotion of the moment was gone when he pulled her closer to him by the waist and Gray found himself untangling his brother and his... Juvia before he could think about it.

"Meredy, your Uncle Lyon is awake!" Gray yelled, while pushing Juvia behind him and Lyon winced in pain. "She will give you a hug and a kiss; she thinks it's magical to make you feel not sad. Go along with it or I'll kick your ass."

"Magical kisses are very good, or so I've heard but it is for everything else other than hangovers. Can someone please give me some medicine?" Lyon whined when they heard tiny feet hitting the ground. "Unless you want to give one of those magical kisses, Juvia-chan?" He winked but before Gray could say anything else or to punch his brother, their niece came inside shrieking in happiness and the painful look on Lyon's face with the noise was revenge enough for Gray.

**#**

"How's your hangover?" Gray asked while he sat on the porch in front of his house where his brother also sat on the steps, looking up to the stars.

"I've been worse." Lyon chuckled and accepted the beer Gray offered. "The best thing to get over a hangover is to keep drinking, huh?"

"Amen to that." Gray chuckled.

"Where's Meredy?" Lyon asked after a moment's silence.

"Fed, bathed and watching Peppa." Gray said after taking a long sip of his beer.

"Peppa?" Lyon asked confused.

"Talking pig, has talking animals as friends. It's pretty ridiculous, but she likes it." He shrugged.

"It's been two weeks and you already know cartoons' names?" Lyon teased.

"I had to watch it one morning; I kept the name to not make the same mistake again." Gray chuckled and Lyon joined him and then they stayed in silence once again.

"You are doing a great job with her, Gray." Lyon said truthfully. "All she talked about today was the things you've done together so far... She is happy."

"I have no idea of what I am doing most of the time and if hadn't been for Juvia, I would have most likely killed her that first week I had her."

"You wouldn't." Lyon chuckled. "Either way, I'm glad she was with you so we didn’t' find out how skilled with children you are without supervision." Gray glared at his brother, who just laughed. "What's going on with you two by the way? She sleeps here now?"

"It's complicated." Gray sighed and rested his back on the handrail.

"Every time I come here I ask you if something is happening between you two and you always say 'no'." Lyon said. "If I asked you again, would your answer be the same?"

Gray thought about all that happened ever since he saw his brother last and how he was slowly coming to realize that he needed her more and more each day.

"The answer would be very different." Gray closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Why are we discussing this?"

"Because you are my brother and even though you and I want the same woman, I want you to be happy and I think she's it for you and you are just realizing it." Lyon shrugged and Gray blushed. "I never got a chance, Gray." Lyon said honestly. "I'll try forever because one day the Universe may reward my persistence, but when it comes to love, you two are it." He shrugged. "I wish all the best for you two, you know?"

"You sound like we are getting married next month, not Natsu and Lucy." Gray mumbled, his cheeks warmer and when Lyon offered his brother a knowing smile, Gray almost chocked on air. "Shut up."

Lyon chuckled and both returned their gazed back to the sky for a few minutes before Lyon broke it. "I'm not returning to the Pole. I'm asking to be put on desk duty, research or whatever."

"What? Why?" Gray asked, more than surprised. "You love your job!"

"And I also lost my sister's funeral. I only knew she was dead two weeks after it happened and if you weren't there, my niece would've stayed in a foster home, alone and scared until someone got hold of me in the Pole." Lyon shrugged. "I don't want to go through this again."

"Lyon, look... We are fine. You can go to your job and..."

"You might be fine, Gray, but I am not." Lyon got up from the steps, startling his brother. "Can't you see that you and Meredy are the only family I have left? You found your dad again, you and Juvia will be popping babies in a couple of years and you have a lot of friends, but I don't have that support. For me it's just you and Meredy." Gray was surprised with his brother's outburst; he had no idea Lyon felt that way. "I want what you have: I want my family, friends and a woman to love because trust me, there's not much action back on the Pole: most scientists are men and the women are married and not willing to cheat on their husbands. And I even met a woman who was also looking for a woman, so the competition is pretty tough." Gray snorted and Lyon relaxed his body and sat once more. "I need to grow some roots and I thought about moving here, but you and me on the same town for more than a few days? The world doesn't need another war." Gray chuckled and Lyon grinned. "I think that a two hour drive between us is good enough, right?"

"It'll do." Gray nodded. "You can come visit us." He frowned as some sort of an irrational fear dawned him. "Unless... Unless you want custody of Meredy?"

Lyon got wide eyed. "No. God, no. She would get even more confused than she is right now if she moved again! Plus, you've got this. You can be the parent and I'll be the cool uncle and when she's old enough she can go spend weekends and vacations with me." Lyon said and Gray nodded, feeling relieved beyond words that his brother didn't want custody of their niece. "We can work something out in the future, when I have a house and she wants to visit me."

"Alright, then. You know you can stay here until you get on your feet, right?" Gray asked.

"Thanks, bro." Lyon raised his beer as a salute. "But I'll stay for a couple of days more and then go move on with my life; the sooner I start, the sooner I get settled into it."

"I'll drink to that." Gray raised his own beer and both took a large sip.

"Gray?" Lyon asked after a moment.

"Huh?"

"Was it my imagination or last night Juvia had her hands on my pants?"

Gray shrugged. "I have no idea of what you are talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say that I love how Lyon spice things up. I love that man.
> 
> This story had about a thousand percent more feedback than I've ever expected it to be. Not even Omega – Omega, the story that had almost the same high number of reviews each chapter – had this much feedback and you guys keep amazing me, dontcha? Almost fifty reviews? If I die of feels, you are totally to blame!
> 
> I took your suggestions for fluffy moments between Gray and Meredy and I'll try to write as many as I can, alright? And next chapter we'll have some Gruvia action. *wink wink*
> 
> Oh, and Juvia is absolutely okay with walking around half naked because she does that in the manga (I mean, every fight the girls' clothes are torn and they show so much the boys don't even care anymore!). And Meredy talks right just because. LOL  
> 


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raised the rating to M, but nothing too graphic.

Lyon stayed for three more days, and Gray had the most hilarious photograph of him wearing one of Meredy's princess tiaras and sitting on the small coffe table, surrounded by stuffed animals and having a tea party with the young girl. Lyon had become red when he saw the picture but Gray kept it on his phone; after all, seeing his older brother doing that with a five-year-old was just priceless.  
  
After reasure Meredy that he would be back soon, Lyon left to build his new life knowing full well that his brother was there if he needed anything at all since, as Lyon himself said, Gray and Meredy were his only family left and Gray wouldn't take it for granted.  
  
Juvia was spending her time between his house and he hospital during the next week, as their friend Levy had given birth to a little boy a few days before and as Gajeel was her best friend, Juvia didn't want to leave him alone there, after all Levy had a c–section and would stay a few days at the hospital alongside with the baby.  
  
Gray was surprised when the couple announced they were together and much more surprised when, three months later, told them that they were expecting. It had been a complete accident but after sometime, Gajeel dealt with it better than anyone thought he would and was very proud of turning into a father and was very protective of his newborn son.  
  
Well, if Gray could have guardianship of a five-year-old, Gajeel could become a father. The world had seen stranger things.  
  
One of the days Juvia was staying at the Hospital, Gray told Meredy Juvia was not coming, Meredy crossed her arms over her chest and sulked – after all she was used with Juvia visiting them all the time and playing with her.  
  
Knowing she would stay that way for awhile, Gray decided to entertain her.  
  
"Come here, kid." Gray called from the living room and the girl appeared holding her doll after a few moments, still pouting. "If you stay pouting too long, your face will be stuck like that forever."  
  
She hesitated. "It won't."  
  
"If you are certain..." Gray shrugged, but saw her frown disappear and he smirked. "I've seen what you watch on tv and the movies are fun, I admit, but what's on TV is just awful, so, you and I gonna watch the best kid movie of all times."  
  
Meredy sat on the couch, curious. "What movie?"  
  
"My favorite movie when I was a kid, a little older than you are." Gray was fulmbling with the DVD player and once he was satisfied, he grabbed the remote and popcors that was on the coffee table and sat by his niece's side. "It's called The Lion King."  
  
"I don't like lions." She whispered, but didn't move away. "They are bad."  
  
Gray chuckled. "You watch a movie with dragons, but lions are bad?" He started the movie and soon, when the music started and the many animals from the savannah started to appear, Meredy was enchanted. He sang the musics alongside with the movie and Meredy thought it was the most entertaining thing in the world, because she giggled away.  
  
And once it was over, Meredy was in deep thought and Gray thought it was strange and waited until she said something.  
  
"Gray?" The girl asked after a little while.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She took a moment to talk again and when she did, Meredy looked up to him. "Timon and Pumba are Simba's family, right?"  
  
The man wasn't expecting that question, but answered it anyways. "I guess. There are many types of families and crazy or not, they raised him."  
  
"Simba's dad died just like my mom." After a moment's of pondering his answer, she asked: "Are you and Juvia my Timon and Pumba?"  
  
Gray chocked. "What?"  
  
"Simba found Timon and Pumba. I have you and Juvia."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "You do, yeah." Because that was true: Juvia had been there with him from the first moment on.  
  
Meredy nodded and seemed to think about it once more. "Grandpa don't come here all the time, so he's the Monkey." An image of his father holding a baby version of Meredy up like the cover of The Lion King and he snorted because his old man would most likely do it and he would probably do it when Gray had a child of his own, he had to keep an eye on that when the time was up.  
  
Amused, Gray asked: "Who's your Uncle Lyon, then?"  
  
"Zazu." Meredy grinned.  
  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because he is funny like Uncle Lyon." She giggled and hid her face on Mrs Chocolate Rainbow and Gray couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"I must agree."  
  


**#**

_How's Levy and the baby? – Gray._ He texted the blunette woman later that night.

_Fine. They will be released tomorrow. Juvia's heading home now. – J_

_The baby's name is Metalicana, by the way. – J_

_Stupid name. – Gray_

_Juvia calls him Metty, for short. – J_

_Well, it's still pretty stupid, but much less than Metalicana. – Gray_

_He is adorable. Looks like Gajeel. – J_

_Poor thing. – Gray_

_Shush! ;P – J_

Thinking back on his earlier conversation with Meredy, he asked: _Timon or Pumba? – Gray_

Pumba. – J

_Why? – J_

_A coversation I had with Meredy got me curious. I like Timon better, so it's all good. – Gray_

_Why Pumba, though? – Gray_

_Because he's just like Juvia: he was alone like her until he found someone who appretiated him. – J_

_Since he didn't want to touch that subject, so, he changed it. _I showed Meredy a few old Disney movies and she's in love with them. She asked for you to come over tomorrow and watch The Little Mermaid with her. – Gray__

__Of course. Juvia will come over after work. – J_ _

__See you tomorrow. – Gray_ _

__

**#**

It became such a regular thing, having Juvia over his house that sometimes it was as if she lived there and much to his surprise, Gray didn't mind. The girls seemed to get along and even if Gray had his own bond with his niece, it was good that Meredy had a bond with a female as well.

One night, a month after his niece started to live with him, when Meredy got sick and Gray had been way over his head, he called Juvia in the middle of the night, who appeared at his house in extraordinary time, still wearing her nightgown and when Meredy saw the blunette, she started to cry harder than before.

"I want my mommy." Meredy whimpered and Gray felt his insides turn when he heard her cry for her mother. It was only natural, of course, but it sent him a wave of helplessness, but when Juvia sat by the little girl's side, she seemed to calm down slightly.

"I know, sweetheart." Juvia whispered and Gray hovered over them, walking around the room without knowing exactly what to do. "You have a fever." Juvia said after putting a hand over Meredy's forehead.

"My tummy hurts."

"Alright, let's just..." Before Juvia could complete her phrase, Meredy got sick all over the woman and Gray made way to stay by their sides and instead of pushing the girl away, Juvia grabbed the girl's hair and caressed her back soothingly. "There you go, sweetheart, all out and you'll feel better."

Gray didn't know what to do, so he waited for Juvia's instructions and they were given not too long after. "Gray-sama. Juvia will give her a bath." She said after the girl had apparently stopped throwing up. "Could you...?" She waved towards the floor, where the girl had gone sick besides Juvia's nightgown.

"Yes. Sure." Gray nodded, happy to do anything at all, and saw Juvia sweep a crying Meredy off the bed.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up."

Feeling useful for once, Gray was fast in cleaning the floor and changing the bedsheets for good measure while he heard the shower running in the bathroom and when it was turned off, he waited a few minutes before they came out, Meredy wrapped around Juvia, who seemed to have lost her nightgown and stood with just her underwear.

Noticing his confusion, she explained quickly. "Juvia took the clothes she got sick over off, otherwise her bath would've been useless."

"I'll get you something to change into." Gray informed and stepped closer to her and his niece. "Hey, kid." He spoke softly and the girl only moved a little from hiding her face on Juvia's neck to look to her uncle. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot." She whispered and Gray reached for his niece, who let go of Juvia and wrapped her tiny arms around him and he could feel that she was indeed still hot.

"I'm sorry." Gray whispered and kissed her cheek. "But Juvia brought some medicine, alright? To make you feel better." Meredy nodded and Juvia motioned towards the door and he nodded. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Yes." Meredy agreed promptly.

Juvia led the way towards his bedroom after she grabbed some medicine she had brought from her home and was on her discarded purse and Gray followed her, Meredy in his arms as they entered his room.

Laying the child on his bed, Gray stepped the way so Juvia could give Meredy the medicine while he went to find the woman one of his shirts.

"It tastes weird." Meredy complained, making a face.

"Juvia knows, sweetheart, but it will make you feel better." The blunette explained kindly and offered her the glass of water which was on the nightstand next to the bed and the girl sipped on it eagerly. "Now you have to rest."

"Will you stay?" Meredy asked in a whisper and Juvia couldn't say no to her pleading green eyes.

"Yes, darling." Juvia leaned and kissed her feverish forehead.

"My Gray?" Meredy asked once he stepped closer to the bed, holding a white shirt to Juvia. "Stay too?"

"Of course, kid." Gray smiled to his niece, sitting beside Juvia, who was slipping the shirt over her head. "This is my bed, you and Juvia are the ones inviting yourselves in." Gray poked at her side and Meredy smiled weakly at that. "Now close your eyes, kid. Tomorrow you'll feel much better."

Gray pointed to the bed and Juvia went to the other side of the girl, lying on her side, and soon Meredy was wrapped all over the blunette and Gray lied down on the other side of the child, caressing her back, trying to soothe her.

"She's asleep." Juvia whispered after a few minutes. "The poor thing must've been feeling terribly tired." The blunette kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Do you think she'll get better soon?" Gray asked, worried.

"Yes." The woman didn't hesitate. "If her fever is not down by morning, we'll take her to see a doctor, alright? It's most likely just the flu. She'll be alright."

"I was about to take her to the emergency room." Gray confessed.

"And it wouldn't be wrong for you to do it, you never had a sick child before with you." Juvia reached for his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You are doubting yourself. Don't be. Children get sick and children get better. In a couple of days she'll be up and about."

Gray nodded and they stayed in silence for awhile. "Thank you for coming."

"Always." The blunette smiled to him. "Juvia cares about both too much not to come if you are in trouble." Gray's breathing stopped for a second after hearing her words but before he could say something else, Juvia kept talking. "We too should go to sleep now, Gray-sama. She'll be alright. Good night."

He saw her close her eyes and his heart started to race. Juvia had become such a big part of his life ever since they met, but only in the past few months he realized how much she started to matter to him.

That woman was caring, funny, kind, beautiful, understood him like no other and he wanted nothing more to hold her whenever he felt like it, to know how sweet her lips tasted, how it would feel to let her know how much she meant to him.

For the first time, Gray admitted to himself: he wanted Juvia to be more than just his friend.

And it terrified him.

**#**

Gray tried to be normal around her, to pretend he didn't acknowledged his feelings just yet, but it became more and more difficult every time she was around, being her amazing self, playing with his niece or offering him a smile.

It seemed that now that he was aware of his feelings, he has turned into a fool around her, and even treating her harsher than before, but she just shrugged it off, after all Gray was prompt of mood swings from time to time.

A few days before Natsu and Lucy's wedding, his father paid him a visit, as Lucy invited him to their wedding and he decided to stay a few days with his son and granddaughter, that's when Gray told him about the discovery of his feelings regarding Juvia – while red faced and half drunk – and Silver couldn't have been happier.

"There we go, kid! Finally!" His dad patted his back with enthusiasm. "Now go after her and kiss her breath away!" Silver was almost grabbing his son by the arm and pulling him out of the house so he could go get Juvia.

“She doesn’t want me to.” Gray whined, pulling his arm from his father's grasp.

Silver raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? Have you met that girl? She wants you to kiss her, it’s as clear as day.”

Gray grunted drunkenly. “I… I kind of tried once and she didn’t let me.”

“What?” Silver was surprise, he wouldn't have guessed. “When was that?”

“The day of Ultear’s funeral.” His son answered in a mumble. “She was comforting me, I mistook the situation and I was about to kiss her when she stopped me.” Silver stared at his son for a moment before he slapped the back of the younger man's head. “Ouch! Why did you hit me for?” Gray complained.

“To see if the stupidity would come off.” The older man said. "Just because she didn't agree to kiss you when you were grieving for your sister, it doesn't mean she doesn't want to kiss you now! It's been almos two months." Silver sighed tiredly. "You're gonna die a virgin."

"I am not a... Dad!" Gray scowled and Silver smirked.

"Fine." Silver chuckled. "But promise me that you'll grow a backbone and will kiss her soon."

Gray reached for another beer. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Silver beamed. "I already see her as a daughter, I just need to wait you make it official." He grabbed another beer for himself. "Cheers, son!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gray raised his beer with no animosity at all. "Hooray."

**#**

The day of the wedding, Gray let Juvia take Meredy away with her to prepare the small girl to be the flower girl – Lucy was more than excited to have Meredy as a part of her wedding – and Gray didn't complain, telling both that he and Silver would meet them at the church.

Wearing his tuxedo, Gray waited in front of the church after telling his father to go right in, that he had to wait with the others, after all, he was set to come in the church with Juvia and once the car bringing the bridesmaids arrived and when he saw Juvia, his breath was taken away.

Her hair was up in a loose bun, her make–up was light and her dress was in a light blue tone, just like the others, but his eyes were drawn to her and a moment later, Meredy stepped out of the car wearing a fluffier version of the light blue dress and her pink hair was in a french braid.

His girls looked amazing.

"Gray! Gray!" Meredy beamed as soon as she spotted him and ran towards him before Juvia could stop her. "I look like a princess!"

"You do!" Gray swept her from the ground with a smile and the girl kissed his cheek. "Juvia too." He added when he saw the woman come closer to them. "Are you ready to be the flower girl today?"

"Yes." Meredy nodded with certainty. "Juvia and I trained a lot."

"Good." Gray grinned and put his niece on the ground before looking at Juvia. "You look great."

"Thank you." Her cheeks turned pink and he felt proud of himself. "Juvia likes the tuxedo."

"If I didn't wear this, Lucy would murder me." Gray shuddered and Juvia giggled.

"She would." The blunette agreed and stepped closer to him, righting his bow tie. "This wedding is her dream coming true."

"Even if it's with an idiot." Gray scoffed and Juvia slapped his arm playfully and he smirked, winking at Meredy, who hid her giggle with a gloved hand.

"Don't say that. You are his best man." Juvia finished with the tie and put a hand over his chest and looked up to him with a smile that made his stomach flutter, like butterflies were floating inside. "Now it's perfect."

And that was the moment that Gray knew that he was going to kiss her that day.

**#**

The ceremony was beautiful and Meredy did a wonderful job as a flower girl and when Gray walked towards the altar with Juvia, his dad took a picture of them shamelessly and Gray had to stop himself of rolling his eyes.

After the "I do's", they went to the party venue, which was besides the church and after a session of photographs with everyone, they were finally released to go to the party. Meredy took Gray and Juvia's hands, stood between them and walked towards the table where Silver was waiting for them.

"You two..." Silver said pointing to the girls, ignoring his son completely. "Don't you know that it is of bad taste to shine more than the bride?"

Meredy giggled. "Did I do a good job, Grandpa?"

"A good job?" Silver gasped, kneeling in front of her. "You, my dear, was the best flower girl I've ever seen!"

"Really?" The girl beamed and hugged her grandfather. "I liked a lot!"

"Good." Silver swept her off the ground and then turned to the couple standing next to him. "And you, Juvia–chan... The most beautiful of them all."

The blunette blushed and Gray rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Silver–sama."

"You should start calling me Father, sweet girl." Silver winked. "I alread got this one," he pointed to Mered "to start to call me Grandpa, now I want you to start call me Father."

"Erm..." Juvia was embarrassed and Gray too, after all his father knew his feelings for her.

"Let's all sit down. We are tired." Gray suggested and she nodded in agreement eagerly, making Silver smirk and then shift his attention back to his granddaughter, leading her to the table and putting the girl on her own chair.

As the party went on, Gray went to dance with Lucy after she had had her first dance with her husband while Gajeel danced with Juvia – Levy was by the sidelines with Metty, as the boy was being pampered by three of the female guests – and when Loki went to dance with the bride, Gray saw his father step in and take Juvia to a dance, so, he walked down to where his niece was playing with some other children and asked her if she wanted to dance.

The girl almost ran to the dance floor with excitement and Gray chuckled when she held her arms to him and he took her hands in his.

"Put your feet above mine." He instructed and, with concentration, the girl did just that and then Gray started to swirl around the dance floor, much to her delight. "There we go."

"I'm dancing!" Meredy giggled and Gray couldn't help but to laugh as well. "See, My Gray?"

"I do." He nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" The little girl's eyes sparkled with happiness and it made his heart swollow with something akin to love and he was truly happy with his life at the moment.

When the song ended, his father stepped closer to them, bringing Juvia with him. "You are a talented dancer, darling." Silver said. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Yes, Grandpa!" The girl squealed and grabbed the older man's hand, pulling him away to dance, leaving Gray and Juvia alone, both wearing similar smiles.

"Come on." Gray offered his hand to Juvia. "Let's dance."

Juvia took his hand with a smile and he brought her close to him, putting a hand on her hip to bring her closer to him. "You looked adorable dancing with her."

Gray snorted, but his cheeks became pinker. "I am not adorable"

"Yes, you are." Juvia chuckled as they moved alongside the slow rhythm of the song. "Juvia didn't think you liked to dance."

"I don't." Gray shrugged. "But there are three females I knew I had to dance in this wedding: Lucy, Meredy and you." He smiled when she blushed. "I danced with the bride, danced with my niece and now I've got all night to dance with you." That sounded so tacky that he kicked himself mentally. "I mean..."

"Good." Juvia smiled. "Gajeel–kun stepped on Juvia's feet a lot of times." She whispered and winked, making Gray chuckle. "Don't tell him Juvia said that or he'll never take Levy–san out dancing again."

"Don't worry." He smiled and pulled her closer. "You..." Gray cleared his throat. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." She whispered and their eyes locked. It all seemed to be working alright: they played, they were slow dancing, he held her close, none stepped on the others' toes, and they held eye contact. It was the time he had been waiting for.

Gray leaned and he heard her breath get caught on her throat; she knew what was going to happen next and so did he, he was going to kiss her and when his lips reached her skin he was surprised to notice that she had turned her head and was kissing her cheek instead.

He froze and so did she. Pulling away from her, Gray stared at the woman in his arms with a hurt expression while she looked down to the floor, eyes wide and anger suddenly bubbled within Gray. What the hell?

"Dad." Without taking his eyes from Juvia, he practically growled at his father, who was not too far away dancing with Meredy and shamelessly paying attention at his son's interactions with the blunette. "Can you keep an eye on Meredy for a moment?"

"Sure." Silver answered and Gray pulled the woman by the hand ignoring her gasp of surprise. He needed a quiet place to talk to her and figure out what the hell was happening.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia tried while he pulled her all the way through a hall, bumping into some other guests. "Gra–"

"Shut up." He snarled and opened a door, finding an empty broom room and pulled her inside, closing the door behind him. Gray turned the lights on and turned to see her with angry narrow eyes. “That was the second time I tried to kiss you and you pulled away. The first time I get that you thought that I was doing it out of grief and maybe I was a little bit, but tonight was going pretty damn great, so, can I ask what is the matter now?” He pretty much growled; he wasn't the best mannered while frustrated.

“Gray-sama, look…” Juvia sighed and he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck because she sounded so... argh. “You know how Juvia feels about you, she never hid it and she still feels the same, but everything that happened to you is still very recent. I just don’t want you to do this because you feel that you have an obligation.”

“An obligation?” He felt his frustration double.

She tried to explain herself. “Well, Juvia has been helping you with Meredy and maybe you think that Juvia expects something from you, but–“

“Are you even hearing yourself right now?” Gray cut her off, annoyed to the point of anger. “I don’t do things out of obligations, Juvia. I do what I think is right." He stepped towards her and she backed away until she hit the wall. "You have been helping out a lot with Meredy, sure, but by default we have been spending a lot of time together – even more than before – and I have been waiting long enough for you not to think that I was doing it out of grief, and you are not ruining this for me, get it?” The blunette nodded, wide–eyed. “Good.”

And then he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her right on the lips and it was everything he thought it would be; his body seemed to be conducting lightening, his heart beat faster and once he coaxed her mouth open and their tongues touched, he was a goner.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, bringing him closer while his own moved to her hips to bring her as close as it was possible.

This was like being lost for a lifetime and finally finding his way, there was no other way to explain how it felt.

It was kind of shameful for a man his age to be acting like a teenage boy in his first make–out session, trying to touch her everywhere, to melt into her and if he could speak at the moment, he would've sworn her the world.

Once they separated their lips, both breathing hard and staring at each other's eyes in surprise of how intense that first kiss had been.

"Well." Gray cleared his throat, not at all moving, so his body was still pressed on hers. "Not ruined after all."

Juvia giggled breathless and hid her face on the crook of his neck. "Juvia is dreaming, isn't she?"

"Not a dream." Gray smiled and then cradled her face once more. "But I guess we should do that a few more times just in case."

**#**

Seeing his father's smug face when they returned from the broom closet had been Gray's last concerns. He had no concerns whatsoever, actually. He had just spent a good half–hour kissing the most amazing woman he knew and it put him in a very good mood.

When they were heading home, Gray convinced her to come with him, as he didn't want the night to end just yet and they still had some things to discuss.

Thankfully Meredy was so tired that she didn't even make it home awake, she fell asleep during the ride home, on Juvia's lap. Silver took her from Juvia and offered them his good–nights after making them know pointedly that he didn't plan on going down to the first floor again that night and for them to have fun. Gray yelled his father to shut up.

Juvia stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, still wearing her bridesmaid dress and Gray, hesitated. They had shared a heated moment in the broom closet and maybe now she was doubting what they did?

He stepped closer to her warily and when she bit her lower lip Gray touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning towards it. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She whispered.

"What is it, then?" He asked. "You seem... tense."

Juvia sighed and opened her eyes. "I am waiting for you to come to your senses and push me away."

"What?" Gray frowned; "Push you away? Why would you wait for that?"

She bit her lower lip for a moment before explaining to him. "Do you know the feeling of wanting something so bad that when you finally get it, you just expect it all to be a dream or waits to see what bad thing is going to happen to destroy that happiness?" Gray nodded. "Juvia is not the type of girl to get a happy ending. Juvia is gloomy and gloomy girls don't get beautiful love stories. Do you know who get them? Girls like Lucy–san and Levy–san, who have that sparkling glow. Girls like Juvia get their hearts broken when they fall in love. So, Juvia is is waiting for you to see reason. To see that that moment inside the room was nothing."

"Juvia, I always thought that you were a smart woman, but maybe I was wrong, because you've said the stupidest thing right now." Gray stared at her in disbelief. "Look, I know that whatever is happening between us is new, but it's been building up ever since we met for the first time and I don't know where it's going, but it is going somewhere. I like you a lot and this might go nowhere, but not because we didn't try. And you haven't been gloomy for a long time now. You are such a sparkling person now that annoys me half of the time." She snorted at that. "Even if you weren't, who says this thing we're doing is your happy ending?"

Juvia chuckled. "Oh, if Juvia has one, this is it."

"How do you know?" Gray frowned.

"When you know, you know." The blunette shrugged, and shyly stepped closer to him. "Are you sure?"

He put an arm around her waist to bring her closer and then leaned towards her. "There are a few things I'm sure in life, and being here with you like this is one of them."

Apparently it was all Juvia wanted to hear, because the next thing he knew, she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and Gray lost no time in doing the same. After that kiss, they didn't know how long they went at it, just learning the noises and reactions of the other, experimenting with their kisses. At some point they went to the couch and continued to make–out like teenagers.

"What time is it?" Juvia wondered when Gray stopped kissing her mouth just to trail a path with his lips on her neck.

"Don't know." He replied, much more interested in his task than talking.

"We should go to bed." The blunette sighed when his lips found particularly sweet spot of hers and her hands – which were on his hair – gripped it a little harder than before.

"Not sleepy." And he really wasn't. Gray had been wondering for a long time what it felt to kiss her and now that he was actually free to do it, he was so wired he doubted he could sleep.

"Juvia didn't say anything about sleeping." She said pointedly and Gray stopped his feathered kisses to look to her with a grin.

"You do have some great ideas sometimes."

**#**

After taking a shower and changed to bed, Gray and Juvia spent more time kissing on his bed and he couldn't help but to feel his heart go crazy with the thought of finally fall asleep with her in his arms and he wondered if discovering his feelings had turned him into a woman, because really? Could he become more sentimental than that?

The next morning, when Silver saw Juvia right before Gray said that he was going to take her home, the older man took a look at the couple and then beamed in excitement. "Finally! I was almost smashing your faces together until you saw reason!" He said, hugging the blunette. "Juvia–chan, you don't know how much of a saint you are to have accepted my son..."

"Shut up, dad." Gray grabbed his keys and pushed Juvia away from his father.

"...and if he doesn't treat you right, call me and I'll make him treat you better." Silver said as of Gray hadn't spoken at all. "I might be a little older..."

"A little?" Gray scoffed and took Juvia's hand, leading her to the front door – she was giggling all the way through.

"...than I was when I learned how to fight, but I can still kick his ass, specially for you Juvia–chan." Silver followed the couple to the door. "Just remember that even though I want to be a grandfather again, Meredy's just arrived and a sibling so soon could traumatize her." Gray and Juvia were out the front lawn, going straight to his car. "Remember to use protection for now!" Silver yelled when Gray shoved Juvia inside the car and slammed the door. The younger man was as red as a tomato.

"Oh my god, shut up!"

**#**

Of course, it didn't take too long before they wanted to take things further, but they had just started exploring the new side of their relationship and rushing into things would've been too soon, so, all they did when Juvia did spent the night at his house was to kiss and sleep.

And the fact that Meredy appeared in the middle of the night almost everyday was also a factor to not let things go further. The five-year-old thought it was such a treat to have two of her favorite grown–ups sleeping on each side of her that she thought it all was a big slumber party.

Gray, though, was getting more and more impatient each time his niece wanted to sleep with them so, to start preparing her about not going to his bedroom, he sat down with her one day to explain to her that if she didn't have a nightmare or if she wasn't afraid, she needed to stay in her bed during the night because that's what big girls did.

The five-year-old tilted her head to the side with curiosity. "But Juvia sleeps with you and she's a big girl."

"That's different." Gray said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

Gray tried to think of a way to tell her that adults needed privacy. "Because..." He paused. "Because Juvia and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." Are we?, Gray thought, after all, aside the moments alone they had making–out, their interaction didn't change much – just adding kisses on the mix – and Meredy was there during the times they were eating, watching a movie, talking... Man, they needed to go out on a date. "And when grown–ups have boyfriends or girlfriends, they need to be alone sometimes because of... boring.... adult... stuff."

"What stuff?" She asked.

"It's boring." Gray could feel his cheeks get warmer. "The point is, you can't go to my room every night."

"Are you and Juvia making babies?" Meredy eyes her uncle with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Gray almost yelled. "What are you even...? What?"

"My friend Janelle from school said that her parents got her little brother this way. They told her that they were married, they slept on the same bed and got a baby."

"Oh my dear lord." Gray muttered under his breath. That conversation wasn't going as he expected at all.

"You and Juvia are not married, right? Janelle's mom told her that she had to be married to make babies." Meredy pointed out.

"Okay, look." Gray cleared his throat. "Juvia and I are not making babies." Meredy still looked at him with suspicion. "I promise you, you are all we need right now." The girl finally seemed to believe and her body relaxed – it appeared that she was very against another child coming, he had to pay attention to that later. "But, even if Juvia is not here, you can't go to my room every night, kid. You have your own room and you are a big girl now. If you have a nightmare, it's fine, but not every night from now on, alright?"

Meredy nodded. "Okay."

And of course it wasn't as easy as it seemed to be: the little girl did exactly the opposite. She would still go to his room wether she had a nightmare or not wether Juvia was there or not and Gray, every night took her to her bed, and some nights she returned and he didn't even bothered with taking her back.

It was so damn hard to get a moment alone with his girlfriend that Gray, one time, got away from his job earlier just to meet Juvia at her apartment for twenty minutes before going take Meredy from school.

“You have to pick up Meredy in ten minutes.” She said, her lips hovering over his as one of Gray’s hands held her by the nape of her neck while the other gripped her hip harder and kissing her hungrily once again. “Gray-sama…” Juvia whined.

“I know.” He kissed her one more time before resting his forehead on hers. “I just need a minute here.” The blunette frowned in confusion for a moment before he pulled her closer and Juvia could feel exactly why he would need a moment; it was obvious that he enjoyed their make–out session a little too much.

“Oh.” She blushed and cleared her throat. “We don’t have the time to… you know… go all the way before you need to go get Meredy..”

“I know. Trust me, I know.” Gray groaned, eyes closing and trying his best to cool down: really, he should stop doing that to himself. He and Juvia were too compatible for them to kiss like they had time and privacy to do more than just that.

“But…” Juvia emphasized the word and Gray opened his eyes in confusion and saw her biting her lower lip. “Juvia can help you with that.” He understood what she meant at the moment her hand started roaming south, from his chest to his stomach to finally play with the belt loops; he gulped when he looked up to her and saw her smiling shyly but with eyes darkening by the second. “We have the time if you promise to be real quick.” Juvia undid the button of his pants slowly and then the zipper, eyes locked with his and Gray never saw anything as mesmerizing as the way she spoke those words.

“Juvia.” He whispered before all rational thought fled his mind, since she decided to kiss him and put a hand inside his underwear, curling her small hand around his length and stroking it. Gray moaned in her mouth and let her touch overwhelm him.

**#**

As they waited outside Meredy’s school, they were both by the car as parents gathered in front of the gate. Gray was looking to his right side, where Juvia was looking intensely to the crowd, even though the kids were not out yet.

He couldn’t believe that just a few minutes before they were at her apartment, her lips capturing his moans as she touched him. If he hadn’t been so frustrated, he would’ve said ‘no’ and not been so selfish to have taken pleasure and not given her any. Gray hadn’t felt that good in a very long time, but now he was feeling guilty (not to mention the fact that now that he had a preview of what was waiting for him once he finally got to be with her, he wouldn’t be able to look at her without thinking about it) and, to tell the truth, she looked absolutely stunning. Maybe it was the oxytocin in his blood, but he didn’t care, he was feeling rather sentimental.

Taking a step to the side, so he could be a little closer to her, Gray leaned a bit towards her and said “I will find a way to be alone with you for hours so I can thoroughly return the favor.”

Juvia chuckled and moved her gaze from the crowd, to him. “You have a five-year-old with severe abandonment issues that crawls into your bed every night, Gray-sama. Juvia is not holding her breath for you to get a night off.”

“This is happening, Juvia.” Gray said, decisively. “I can guarantee you that; even if I have to give her allergy medication to make her sleepy.”

“Gray-sama!” Juvia laughed and he hid his own smile.

“I’m not kidding.” She slapped his arm in a playful way and Gray turned so he was facing her and the blunette did the same. “We need something normal in our relationship. I need something normal in our relationship.” Juvia smiled knowingly and Gray stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her hips as she put hers on his shoulders. “A night of you and me going out to a nice place, you get all dress up and I go pick you up at your apartment and by the end of the night, I take you back there and you give me a goodnight kiss.”

Juvia giggled. “You said something about thoroughly return the favor…”

“I sure hope we get the time for some of that.” He put a stray of her hair behind her ear. “I am sexually frustrated – like I’ve never felt before, by the way –, but this would be our real first date and maybe we should do it right.”

“No way.” Juvia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her, smashing her lips on his. “When you get a night off, we will go to have a nice dinner if that is what you want, but” she kissed him lightly on the lips that time “the moment you take Juvia home, you are not leaving until some thoroughly payback happens.”

Before he could say anything, the bell of the school rang. “Definitely.” Gray kissed her one more time before stepping aside and wait for his niece with a grin on his lips.

**#**

Gray was kissing Juvia and his hands were pulling her shirt up, as it was in his way. Meredy finally succumbed to sleep and they were alone to have some adult time and ever since that afternoon in her apartment, Gray had been fixated on getting Juvia alone, but it was a hard task and now that he had her, he just wanted to kiss her everywhere he could.

Juvia raised her arms and Gray could pull it up and when he threw somewhere on the floor, his breath got caught on his throat when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and how beautiful she was, lying on his couch and he had to grab her hands to stop her from covering herself; he didn't want to lose the sight.

"Gray-sama..." She was blushing from her cheeks to her chest, blue hair around her head like a halo and eyes glassy with desire and Gray pinned her hands above her head and captured her lips with his in a hungry kiss that promised to burn them alive. Their naked chests touched, both moaned and everything seemed to be going just the way he wanted to when his lips started to trail kisses down her neck to her cleavage to her breasts.

The soft whimper sounds she made alongside with sighs of his name were fast to become his new favorites sounds and deep inside he was well aware they were listening to their hormones and that there was only one outcome when they were that deep...

...and that was the moment Meredy walked down the stairs and called her uncle.

"Gray?" The five-year-old asked and both adults stilled their movements with wide eyes. Thank god the couch was hiding the situation they were in, otherwise the three of them would've been traumatized, to say the least.

"Yeah?" Gray released Juvia, who promptly covered herself, and then raised enough so his niece could see his face.

Meredy was close to the stairs wearing her pjs and looked confused when she saw her uncle there. "What are you doing?"

"I..." Gray looked down to the couch, where Juvia was covering her chest with one arm and hiding her face with another, clearly blushing harder than before. Damn, he had been so close. "I... I was... taking a nap." He said, lamely and changed the subject. "Why are you up?"

The girl seemed to accept his answer and shrugged. "Thirsty."

Gray nodded. "I'll go up with a glass of water in a couple of minutes." He said, clearly trying to get rid of her on the first floor as soon as possible. "Up you go." Gray pointed up the stairs and Meredy nodded.

"Okay."

Once they heard her reach upstairs, Juvia pushed him away and went to retrieve her forgotten shirt. "Oh my god, she almost got us!" The blunette put the shirt on and turned to her boyfriend. "We are not doing this ever again."

"Excuse me?" Gray chocked on air. What did she mean by never again?

"Do you realize how close she was to see us..." Juvia whispered and pointed to the couch, where he was still sitting on trying to regain some control. "See us..." If it was possible, her blush hardened and then went straight to grab her purse.

"What exactly do you mean 'we are not doing this again'?" Gray asked, getting up from the couch to follow her towards the front door. "What's your definition of 'this'?"

"Gray-sama, we are not having our first time on your couch with your niece sleeping upstairs and hoping she doesn't wake up!" Juvia exclaimed in disbelief. "Juvia would've told you that, but you used all..." she waved towards him whole "all that and it's pretty distracting. You distracted Juvia."

"You seemed quite into it." Gray couldn't help but to say and she slapped his arm.

"Juvia was distracted!" She almost yelled, but contained herself when she remembered the little girl upstairs. "Even so, we are not doing anything else before Meredy can sleep in her own room the whole night or you get someone to stay with her..."

"She doesn't like to be watched by anyone else besides my dad and Lyon. And I refuse to pay Wendy to watch her so I can get laid."

"Well, then." Juvia turned around and opened the door. She stepped outside and started to search for her car keys inside her purse. "Juvia will not be part of a trauma. She almost got us today, she might catch us tomorrow... What were we thinking?" The blunette opened her car's door. "You, mister, are not distracting Juvia again."

"Juvia..." Gray tried to say, but she cut him off by giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." Juvia said and then got inside the car, leaving Gray on his driveway, wishing that he could drug his niece for just a couple of hours.

"Damn, she wants water." He muttered and returned to the house.

**#**

Gray had been in a foul mood ever since the incident and with reason; Juvia had been refusing to sleep at his house for the past two weeks. Their routine had been pretty much the same during the day, with them spending time together with Meredy, the only thing that did change was that they would kiss until she politely say it was time for her to go.

He could live with just kissing her (it was quite nice). He could live with waiting a little longer to have sex (barely, but he could). He could live with being left hanging.

What annoyed him the most was that she hadn't slept by his side in ages and he missed it. Gray was almost going insane with her distance in that regard, after all, he got used to have her around when he had a problem and he was having a problem!

Currently, Gray was seated by his father's side as they watched some violent movie and Gray was sulking like never before: the first day his father had come to stay ever since he and Juvia got together and could get a whole night off, she was having a girls' night out.

Gray tried to convince her to ditch the girls, but Juvia explained that Cana had reserved that night two months before so all the girls could go out together – she even considerated Lucy's wedding and honeymoon plans and Levy's pregnancy and when she could go out with no problems – and if she left them, Juvia would feel awful.

Hence, Gray's current mood.

"Oh." Silver exclaimed and Gray noticed he was using his phone. "Where did you say Juvia–chan was tonight?"

"Night out with the girls." The younger man replied in confusion. "Why?" Wordlessly, his father passed him the phone and Gray's eyes almost popped out of his face. There, on Cana's Facebook page, was a picture of all the girls attending to the night out and all of them were wearing clothes so tiny it was ridiculous and there was Juvia, wearing a sparkly blue dress that barely covered her.

"What the...?" Gray was about to say when his phone went off and he grabbed it, noting it was Natsu. "What?"

" _Did you see the picture Cana just posted?_ " Natsu asked.

"Yes." Gray almost growled.

" _Usually they go to a restaurant during these nights out, not to a club!_ "

"They are going to a club?" Gray kept looking to the photograph and noticed that they, indeed, seemed to be in front of a nightclub.

" _Well, they are not going to knit scarves wearing those clothes, of that I am positive!_ " Natsu snapped. " _What do we do? I mean, I don't mind Lucy going out on her own, but look what she's wearing!_ " The pink haired man was angry, and Gray didn't take his reason: his wife was wearing a mini–skirt and a top that covered most of her breasts, but not her stomach. " _They could at least have dressed as if they were not looking to get laid with the first dude they see!_ "

"They are not..."

 _"I know they won't, but see what Cana said on the photo._ " Natsu said and Gray paid attention to the phone once more and read the caption: Ho Night!

"What the fuck is a Ho Night?" Gray asked – his father's eyes got wide open – and then he remembered that the girls' night out were always themed, the last time they all went out wearing 70's clothes and, apparently, since it was Cana's turn to organize the outting, she chose to dress them as... "Dammit, Cana!"

" _Yeah._ " Natsu agreed. " _I'll call the others. Let's meet there in twenty. I don't even want to think what they are doing right now._ " He hung up.

Gray was almost leaving the living room when he returned, offering Silver his phone back. "Dad... Sorry. I promised I would stay here tonight with you, but..."

"Your girlfriend is dressed as ho for a girls night out in a nightclub somewhere. I understand you have to leave." Silver said promptly. "You'll sure have more fun there than here with an old man. Take as much time as you need, but run fast before she finds someone better!"

**#**

The club was crowded, as expected, while the six men tried to spot their girlfriends between the confusion. Natsu was fast in recruiting Gajeel, Laxus, Freed and Elfman to go to the club to find their women and none of them seemed thrilled with Cana's idea, especially Laxus, who had been kept in the dark by his girlfriend.

It wasn't too difficult to find them, as they were in the middle of the dance floor, laughing and drinking, happily unaware of their boyfriends.

Gray found Juvia in a second by the sidelines, that sparkly blue dress was as extravagant as they come, and his blood boiled when he saw that she was chatting happily with a man while taking a shot of something (alcoholic, for sure) and then accepting his hand to go dance.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled over the music, arriving just when the other man was putting a hand on Juvia's hips so they could dance and took Gray all his restraint not to punch the guy on the face.

The blunette turned, confused about whom called her and when she saw him right behind her, she smiled and stepped away from the other guy. "Gray-sama! You are here!" She exclaimed drunkily. "Cana said you would come!"

"What?" Gray frowned and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I want to know what you are doing."

Juvia looked confused for a moment and Gray had to stare pointedly at the blonde man behind them. "Oh, Ricard and Juvia were about to dance!" She said, excited and Gray couldn't understand why she was acting like it was nothing to go out in a nightclub, alone, wearing those clothes and dance with another man. "But now that you are here, Juvia will dance with you instead." She threw her arms around her boyfriend and then, over her shoulder: "Sorry, Ricard! Juvia's boyfriend is here now."

"Lucky you, girl." Ricard winked and Gray narrowed his eyes. "Bye–bye, beautiful."

"See you later, Ricard!" Juvia said and then returned her attention to Gray. "Do you wanna dance, Gray-sama?"

"I want to know why you are wearing this dress and in nightclub."

"It's girls night out." The blunette frowned.

"Yes! And I thought you were going to a restaurant somewhere, instead I find you with Richard–"

"Ricard." She corrected him.

"With Ricard, dancing some eletronic music that I am pretty sure would involve some dry humping and I..."

Cana's voice coming from the speakers, interrupted him. "To all my friends who came here to fetch your girls, I just want to tell you that this is a gay bar." Cana laughed. "Gotcha! Have fun!"

"...think that you owe me more than– this is a what?" Gray yelled the last part and when Juvia finally understood why her boyfriend was so upset, she started to laugh. "This is..." He finally took a moment to analyze the crowd and when the words sank in, and his face became red. "I will kill Cana!" Gray meant to leave, but Juvia grabbed his hand.

"Gray-sama, come on!" She giggled and pulled her to him. "Now that you are here, let's have fun. You looked so cute jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous!" Gray couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer by instinct.

"You were." Juvia put her own arms around his shoulders, still giggling. "But it's okay, Juvia would be too if she saw you get too cozy with someone else"

"I'm getting too old for this." He sighed and she kissed him on the mouth. Since he was there, he might as well enjoy his girlfriend and their time alone.

**#**

After spending a few hours out with their friends – they gathered after awhile and Cana seemed to be extremely proud of her prank – Gray felt like he was a young man again. Not just Meredy's uncle and guardian, but a functioning man with friends and a girlfriend who went out to have a good time.

Ever since Meredy entered in his life after Ultear's death, his only focus had been to make her happy, and the only time he could forget about that was when Juvia was there with him and they were alone, but he needed that night out. He needed his friends.

"You were all becoming so boring. Gajeel and Levy had a baby, Natsu and Lucy got married, Gray and Juvia take care of Meredy, Mira and Freed are moving in together and Elfman and Ever are getting engaged. You guys needed a night out." It was Cana's explanation and, even after she pissed the guys off, she had been right: it was nice to feel free again.

"Let's get you home." Gray whispered to Juvia, she was wearing his coat and had her arms around his waist. Both of them had drank just enough to make them 'happy' and when Gray looked at the time, he noticed that it was only two-thirty in the morning and an idea formed inside his mind.

After everyone said their good-byes, each took a cab to their destinations and Gray shared one with Juvia, giving the driver her address, to which she frowned in confusion – she had thought he was taking her to his house – but shrugged it off when he pulled an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Juvia can get to her apartment just fine, Gray-sama." Juvia said, getting out of the cab, Gray following behind after he paid the cabbie.

He shrugged and took her hand on his and she beamed in happiness, after all, Gray rarely showed that kind of affection in public.

They arrived at Juvia's front door a few minutes later. She opened the door and asked him to come inside. "You didn't have to bring Juvia home, Gray-sama. She is not drunk, you made sure she drank enough water whenever she took a shot."

"I know." Gray put his hands on her hips from behind her and her breath got caught on her throat when he kissed her neck. "My dad is watching Meredy tonight." He whispered and saw her skin get goosebumps.

"Oh?" She put her own hands above his.

"Yeah." He grinned, turning her around to face him and he could notice that her pupils were dilated.

Juvia tip toed and whispered – lips almost touching his in a teasing way. "We haven't even been on a date yet."

"What are you talking about?" Gray tried to kiss her but she dodged it with a chuckle. "If we count the two years we've known each other we have been on plenty of dates."

"Alone!" She giggled.

"Oh, right. I'll take you somewhere nice, then. I wasn't expecting this night off." Gray sighed and leaned in until their noses were touching. "Just... let's enjoy tonight. Only god knows when I'll get a sitter for the whole night again."

"Okay." Juvia nodded and before she could say anything else Gray grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder; she shrieked in surprise. "Gray-sama!"

"We'll have to make the most of it of tonight. My dad's going home tomorrow, or the day after." He exclaimed, taking her towards her bedroom and she giggled away.

**#**

Leaving Juvia's apartment in the morning had been one of the hardest things he had to do in his life. It had been the most amazing night of his life and he wasn't just saying that: he and Juvia had been in sync from the first kiss they shared until they were finally joined in the most intimate way.

She almost didn't let him go, dragging him to take a shower alongside with her that morning even after they had quite a night (of which Gray was very proud of himself) and he had almost given up and spent the day locked away. But he had his niece to take care of and his father as a guest.

With promises to go to his house later to have their usual dinner (Silver insisted that Juvia ate with them whenever he was in town), Gray reluctantly left his girlfriend's apartment to go to his house.

When he stepped inside, his father appeared not too soon after, holding a cup of coffee. “Hey, kid." Silver smirked. "We never got to do this when you were a teenager, so: Are you just arriving home?”

Gray cleared his throat and felt his cheeks get warmer. “I am.”

“It went that well, huh? Is this the walk of shame?” Silver teased his son, who just shrugged.

“Stride of pride.” Gray smirked and he felt his father pat him on the back.

“Atta boy!” Silver said, happily. “I mean, thank god you got laid, you were getting a little bit of a dick with being cock blocked and all. Just saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that Silver represents all Gruvians and I just love him.


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to try to gain back your love after so long without updating.

Once they fell into a routine, Gray’s life with having a child and a girlfriend became much easier as he grew used to having them both in his house, since Juvia spent most of her time in there with them and having Juvia around to help with the girl stuff he didn’t know about was an extra plus. It was a relief that when Meredy showed interest in ballet, Juvia was right there to help her get ready and to discuss it about, because he sure as hell didn’t know anything about _plié, elevé or passé_. What he did know was that his niece did look cute on her tutu.  
  
Juvia was the one in charge of ballet and she was the one who would take Meredy to her classes twice a week, but since she had to go to work-related meetings out of town for three weeks, Gray was the one who drove and picked up Meredy from her classes and he hated it.  
  
The class in itself wasn’t all that bad: Meredy’s movements were funny and entertaining enough that he didn’t care if he had to stay an hour watching her (and every time she stopped to wave at him, he would feel a wave of affection towards the pink haired girl).  
  
One thing he didn’t like about going to those classes was the moms. Gray was feeling uncomfortable with all those women staring at him like he was some kind of meat and they were hungry wolves and it made him want to grab his niece and run away and never come back. So, when his phone rang and he saw the picture of Meredy and Juvia, he jumped on the opportunity to let it clear that he was very taken.  
  
“Hi, babe.” He said, happily and making a point to let the women know he was talking with his girlfriend. Gray got up and walked towards the other side of the room so the women next to him couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
“ _Huh? _” Gray heard Juvia say. “ _Gray-sama?___ ”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“ _Are you being kidnapped?_ ” She asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _You never call Juvia_ ‘babe’. _So, either you are being kidnapped or having a stroke_.”  
  
“Yes, haha. It’s just… I’m at Meredy’s ballet class and these women keep staring at me like I’m a piece of meat.” Gray whispered on his phone and heard her chuckle. “Don’t laugh!”  
  
“ _They are just bored housewives._ ” Juvia said and he could almost hear the smile on her face. “ _You are safe as long as you don’t interfere with their daughters’ training schedule: they turn into sharks when it comes to their girls being the best._ ”  
  
“They are six.”  
  
“ _Juvia knows. But some of the moms are very competitive._ ”  
  
“That’s messed up.” Juvia hummed in agreement.  
  
“ _It is_.” The blunette answered. “ _But don’t worry, Juvia told them that her boyfriend was going to take her place for a few weeks on taking Meredy-chan to the ballet. Trust me, those women know not to mess with you. Juvia warned them enough not to get funny with you._ ” He could almost see her shrug.  
  
“And that’s messed up as well.” Gray couldn’t help but to grin at her possessiveness. “Hey, what did you call me for anyway?”  
  
“ _Oh, right._ ” She was excited. “ _Juvia’s coming home earlier._ ”  
  
“Really?” Gray smile widened, she had been away for two weeks and he really missed her. “I thought you still had another week!”  
  
“ _Me too, but they cut the meetings short because the last client will not be able to arrive in time, so Juvia is coming home tonight._ ”  
  
“Good.” The man sighed in relief – he had missed his girlfriend more than he thought he would and two weeks away from her had proved to put him in a bad mood. “Meredy misses you.”  
  
“ _Meredy, huh?_ ” Juvia teased. “ _What about you?_ ”  
  
Gray grinned. “A little bit.”  
  
“ _Just a little bit?_ ” Juvia asked. “ _Well, then… Maybe Juvia shouldn’t take this new lingerie she bought, home._ ”  
  
“What-” He coughed. “What new lingerie?”  
  
“ _Blue lace, lots of ribbons and barely covers anything._ ” She said noncommittally. Gray pictured some very lovely images of his girlfriend wearing diverse models of lingerie and suddenly the room was much hotter.  
  
“So maybe I miss you a tiny bit.” He consented and when she giggled, Gray couldn’t help but to smile. “When do you arrive?”  
  
“ _Juvia will take the last flight tonight after the final lecture and she’ll arrive at three a.m._ ” The blunette answered.  
  
“Go straight to my place.” Gray told her. “I’ll wait up for you.”  
  
“ _You won’t see that lingerie tonight, you know?_ ” Juvia giggled.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “I know. But you’ve been away for weeks now and you have slept in my bed more nights than yours ever since we got together and I think that you would sleep better after travelling and being away from home.”  
  
“ _Okay, okay. Juvia will go to your place._ ” She said. “ _Juvia has to hang up now and you need to see Meredy’s rehearsal and be uncomfortable with all those women gawking at you._ ”  
  
“You are way too cheeky. Maybe I’ll flirt with one of them.” Gray said.  
  
Juvia scoffed. “ _Please. You would be bored to death five minutes in, Juvia knows: she meets those women twice a week. Plus, they are afraid of me._ ” She stopped for a moment. “ _But since Juvia doesn’t want to play with fate, she’ll buy one more set of lingerie before going home to keep you interested. Any color preference?_ ”  
  
“Red.” He said without hesitance.  
  
“ _Red it is, then._ ” Juvia chuckled. “ _Bye, Gray-sama. See you tonight._ ”  
  
“Bye.” Gray hung up, returning to sit to watch the last few minutes of the ballet rehearsal with a grin on his face and not caring about those women staring at him, after all, his girlfriend was coming home and those women were terrified of her, thankfully.  
  


**#**

When Metalicana Redfox was four months old, Juvia offered to take him out of the house for the day so Levy and Gajeel could get a day off and even if Levy was anxious about leaving her baby for the day, but she was also glad to have some time to herself.

Gray had forgotten about the babysitting duty up until he arrived at home from work and heard some cooing coming from the living room. With a frown, he walked towards it and was graced with the sight of his girlfriend grinning silly to the dark haired baby – who was lying on a light blue blanket on the floor – before diving in and blowing raspberries on his stomach, making the baby giggle and kick his legs.

“Who is the cutest boy in the world?” Juvia cooed, putting a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and the grin she had on her face made Gray’s heart skip a bit. “You are.” Metalicana giggled again. “Your Aunt Juvia just wants to eat you whole.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Gray said, leaning on the doorway. “I have a hunch that their parents will want him in one piece.”

Juvia looked up; eyes sparkling with happiness and Gray crossed his arms above his chest. “Hi, Gray-sama. Look who’s here.” Juvia picked the baby up and got up from the floor.

“Hard not to notice.” He grinned to Metalicana. “He’s getting big.”

“He is my big boy, aren’t you, Metty-chan?” Juvia kissed the baby’s cheek. “Just like his daddy.”

“I wasn’t aware Gajeel was also your ‘big boy’.” Gray raised an eyebrow and Juvia rolled her eyes.

“You know what Juvia meant.” She said looking back to the baby. “I can’t believe that he’s four months old. It feels like Juvia held him for the first time yesterday.”

“Well,” Gray kissed his girlfriend’s lips lightly “you have photographed his whole life so far. If you get nostalgic, just go see the pictures.”

Juvia, still looking at the baby, cooed in a silly voice: “Your Uncle Gray is such an insensitive man, Metty-chan.”

Gray smiled. “I’m just saying that he’s growing up fast just like Meredy is. I flip through her baby pictures sometimes.”

“What?” Juvia looked up to him in surprise. “You do?”

“Of course.” He shrugged. “I like to remember when she didn’t answer back.” The blunette raised an eyebrow. “And she was very cute.”

“You are a softie.” Juvia grinned. “Gray Fullbuster is a big softie. Who would’ve thought?”

Gray felt his cheeks get warmer and decided to change the subject. “Where is Meredy, by the way?” Juvia’s glare told Gray that the subject would come up again. “She usually stays around you when you are here.”

The blunette sighed. “She stayed here for about five minutes before she told me she wanted to go up to her room and when Juvia went up to check on her, she was entertaining herself with coloring.” Juvia looked down on the baby again. “She has been real quiet today. Maybe you should go talk to her.”

“I will.” Gray nodded and walked towards the stairs.

“And before you two come down, wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready.” Juvia said, returning to the living room, giggling with the baby and Gray rolled his eyes at how happy she sounded.

Meredy was at her room, drawing while lying on her bed. “Hey, kid.” Gray said after knocking on the door.

“Hi.” Meredy didn’t look up from the paper and Gray frowned – usually she would’ve jumped from her bed to hug him.

“Are you alright?” Gray asked, sitting on the bed next to the girl and she just shrugged. “Come on, Meredy. What is it?” When she didn’t answer, Gray continued. “Something happened at school?” She shook her head ‘no’. “What is it, then? Why are you not downstairs with Juvia?”

“Juvia is with the baby.” Meredy colored harder and Gray raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Oh, so that’s why she was in a mood.

“You know the baby’s gonna go to his home in a few hours right?” Gray asked carefully and she nodded. “So… why don’t you want to go down there?”

“He is going home, but you and Juvia are having a baby soon.” The girl said. “And you’ll forget all about me.”

Gray sighed. “We are not having a baby, Meredy.”

Meredy finally looked up and Gray saw her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “You are! Juvia said that she couldn’t wait to have hers when Miss Levy stopped over.”

“What?” Gray couldn’t help but to think if Meredy’s words had any merit and felt his heart speed faster when he recalled that she complained about her breasts being sensitive when they were having sex the night before and she had been in a mood out of nowhere.

Oh, damn. How could that be? They were careful and they already had their hands full with Meredy, what would it be with a baby? And the fact she didn’t tell him hurt him the most.

“Hey you two.” Juvia called from the doorstep of Meredy’s room Metalicana in her arms. “Dinner is ready.”

“Do you have anything to tell me?” Gray asked, getting up from the bed and saw her frown.

“Huh?” The blunette shifted the baby from one arm to another.

“I heard you talking to Miss Levy when she brought Metalicana over. You said that you couldn’t wait to have your own baby.” Meredy crossed her arms over her chest and Gray did the same thing and both were staring at her with the same look of betrayal and hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gray asked.

“That Juvia wants to be a mom? She guessed it was pretty obvious.” Juvia said in exasperation. “What’s going on?”

“You are having a baby soon!” Meredy accused.

“I am… what?” The blunette’s mouth hang open.

“I heard you talking with Miss Levy that you were having one!” Meredy cried and Juvia handed the red-eyed baby in the arms of her boyfriend when she saw tears fall down on the girl’s face. “Now you are going to forget all about me.”

Juvia wrapped her arms around Meredy and kissed the top of her head. “Oh, darling. I would have never forget about you, but I am not having a baby anytime soon.” She eyed Gray and mouthed: “I am not pregnant.”

Gray rearranged the baby in his arms and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t like he didn’t think it wasn’t a possibility, but if they were having any children, it would be way ahead on the road. They had their hands full with Meredy already.

“Listen, Meredy-chan, if I were having a baby you would know and we would talk about it.” Juvia caressed the girl’s pink hair. “I want to have a baby, but not right now. And when it happens, I won’t forget about you because you are my little girl.” Meredy hugged Juvia and hid her face on the blunette’s chest.

With Metalicana still in his arms, Gray stepped to the hallway, letting the girls talk and a few minutes later, Juvia also got out of the bedroom.

“You really thought Juvia was pregnant?” She whispered a bit on the loud side and reached for the infant.

“Sorry, but you complained about your breasts being sensitive last night and I know it is a symptom! Plus, you’ve been moody for the past few days.”

The blunette gasped in horror. “Juvia has not been moody! Has she?”

Gray thought about the bursts of emotions he witnessed and it took him a moment to answer. “No.”

“Oh my god, has Juvia gained weight? Is that why you think she’s pregnant?”

It took him another moment (this time, it was because he thought of the absurdity of it instead that it was true). “No. Listen, Juvia…”

“You thought Juvia was pregnant!” The blunette slapped his upper arm. “This isn’t something you would think out of nowhere!”

“Don’t overreact.”

“Why? Is Juvia too moody for you?” He was about to tell her that she was being moody then, but she kept talking. “Do you know why Juvia complained last night? Because in two days Juvia will have the proof she is not pregnant.”

Gray winced at her words and watched as his girlfriend turn around and walked towards the stairs and when he saw Metalicana smile up to his Aunt, he caught himself thinking if their child would have black hair like his, or blue like hers until he shook his head. It was too early to think about that.

**#**

Meredy had her sixth birthday and the theme was from her favorite movie: Mulan. Juvia took as much pictures as she could of the birthday girl wearing her armor, just like Mulan wore in the movie. And to Meredy’s delight, Juvia sown a red dragon just like Mushu.

Their friends attended to it even if just a few had children of their own. Most of Meredy’s classmates were there with their parents – it appeared that she had a fun birthday and Gray enjoyed having his niece happily playing with the other little girls also dressed as princesses and the boys were engaging in fights with their fake swords. Silver and Lyon were also there, helping with the kids and they even wore costumes.

After the party, Meredy crashed soon after she took a shower and meanwhile Silver and Lyon complained about being too old for kids’ parties and they went to the guest room (they had to share and neither was too thrilled), Gray and Juvia tried to clean the house.

“Do you think she liked it?” Juvia asked, gathering a few dirty plates. “She did look happy.”

“She dressed as a badass princess, ate cake the whole afternoon and lead a bunch of six-years-olds through havoc. I bet she had the time of her life.” Gray snorted and closed the back door. “Now let’s go to bed, we’ll clean tomorrow.”

“You go ahead, Juvia will go up after she’s finished here.” Juvia said, taking the plates to the sink and Gray leaned on the doorway of the kitchen. “It won’t take too much time.”

He stared at her for a few moments and took a few steps towards his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, making her giggle. “If won’t take too much time, we can do it tomorrow.” He nuzzled on her neck. “I’ll even help you.”

“Oh, that’s new.” Juvia laughed and turned around in his arms. “Is Gray-sama helping Juvia with dishes?”

“I do dishes sometimes, thank you very much.” He said, faking offence. “And you know what?”

“What?” Juvia grinned and wrapped her arms around Gray’s neck.

“It might be weird, but I like when you call me ‘Gray-sama’.” He admitted with a smile. “It’s kind of hot.” He, then, looked down to the Chinese outfit she wore – Meredy insisted Juvia took the part – and leaned in. “I like the Chinese thing too.”

She couldn’t help but to laugh out loud. “No, you don’t.”

“I do!” Gray’s smile grew and then whispered on her ear. “I know.”

Juvia frowned at that. “Know what?”

“I saw on your Kindle the other night something called ‘The Concubine’s Desire’?” Juvia’s expression was priceless as her eyes got wide and a blush colored her cheeks. “It was bookmarked on a very interesting part. Something about the Emperor’s sword going in…”

“Oh my god.” Juvia put a hand over his lips. “You were not supposed to read that!”

“I didn’t know you read those trashy books. I found quite a few of them.” Gray chuckled when Juvia tried to get away from his grip. “No, come on.”

“I’m going home!” Juvia exclaimed and pushed him away, but Gray turned her around and lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. “Gray-sama!”

He walks towards the stairs, laughing. “I am not letting you go home. I happened to read a piece of that book and the Emperor took the Concubine and put her on his shoulder because she refused him and took her to his room.”

“No, no, no, no! We are not doing that!” Juvia couldn’t help but to laugh as well. “That was so cheesy!”

“You happen to be wearing something very appropriate for this cheesy scene.” They were in the middle of the hallway towards Gray’s bedroom when they heard Lyon’s voice.

“I swear to god that I will kill you if you do it too loud! There’s a six-year-old in the house and we are right next door. No need to rub it in that you’re getting some!”

“Sorry!” Juvia giggled, trying to take her hair from in front of her face.

“I hope you brought earplugs, I know Meredy’s under a sugar crash.” Gray said loud enough for the men inside the guest bedroom to hear.

“I brought mine!” Silver said, his voice clearly amused.

As weird as it was, as crazy as his family was, it was a very warming feeling, but Gray was happy.

**#**

When Gray received the call from the police asking him to go to Magnolia General Hospital, that his niece and girlfriend were involved in an accident, he drove like crazy and during all the time he was behind the wheel all he could think was that they were dead and that he couldn’t take it if it was the case.

Once he arrived, a nurse took him to a waiting room where Meredy was sitting with another nurse and Gray ran to her side the second he saw her. She had been crying, that was for sure, but otherwise she seemed okay.

“Meredy!” He called and the girl looked at him, relief clear in her expression.

“Gray!” Meredy ran in his direction and her uncle took her in his arms, glad that she seemed unhurt.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He asked in a frenzy and the pink haired girl nodded, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Where is Juvia?”

“The doctor didn’t let me go with her.” Meredy sobbed and hid her face on the crook of his neck.

Gray looked to the nurse who had been with Meredy. “Where is she? The woman who came with her? I’m her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster.”

“She’s being checked.” The nurse said. “She was unconscious when the paramedics brought her.”

“What happened?” Gray picked Meredy – who was still crying – and got up from his kneeling position on the floor.

“As far as I heard, she was hit by a car.” Gray tightened his grip on Meredy. A car hit Juvia? How? Was she going to be okay? “I will try to get information for you.”

“Thank you.” He managed to say, still hugging his niece the tightest he could. What if Juvia died? What would he do, then? He couldn’t bear losing her also. “Meredy.” Gray said softly to the girl. “Tell me what happened.”

She sobbed for a few more moments before talking. “We left my ballet class and Juvia took me to get ice cream and we were walking in the park when I saw the new store across the street. They had puppies and I wanted to play with them, but Juvia said we couldn’t.” More tears fell from her green eyes. “She was holding my hand, but her phone rang and she let go of my hand to find it in her purse,” Meredy sobbed, “I wanted to see the puppies so bad, My Gray. I just wanted to see the puppies.”

“What happened?” Gray asked.

“I… crossed the street.” The girl admitted. “I didn’t look to both sides like I was taught, because I wanted to go there quick before Juvia could catch me.” Meredy looked up to her uncle. “She called me, but I was almost on the other side when I felt a big push and then,” she sobbed again, “and then when I looked, Ju-Juvia was on the ground.” After that, Gray couldn’t understand anything else as the girl cried harder, her face hid again on the crook of his neck.

He understood what happened, then: the car was going to hit Meredy and Juvia had pushed her out of the way, getting hit by it instead.

The next half hour, it seemed like Gray and Meredy were reenacting the day of Ultear’s funeral by the way they were wrapped around each other, waiting for some kind of news. Meredy had cried herself to sleep when the nurse who had stayed with his niece returned with a man in white. “Mr. Fullbuster?” She called.

Gray got up, maneuvering Meredy so she didn’t wake, and waited anxiously. “How is she?”

The man stepped closer. “Mr. Fullbuster, I am Dr. Tatsu Hiroma and I am treating Miss Lockser.” Gray nodded, wishing the doctor could hurry up. “She has bruises on her left ribs that thankfully didn’t perforate her lungs. Her left arm is broken, and she has a mild concussion. I’d like to keep her here overnight as a precaution, but other than that, she will be fine.”

Gray let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once he heard the news. “She’s going to be okay?”

“Yes.” The doctor nodded and then shifted his gaze to Meredy, sleeping in Gray’s arms, and then back to Gray. “The injuries Miss Lockser sustains aren’t life threatening as they are, but if that car had hit a child, things would’ve been very different.”

Gray had thought the exactly same thing and it terrified him how close he had been to losing his niece. “Can I see her?”

“Of course. She is restless, keeps calling ‘Meredy’ and we had to give her something to calm her down.”

**#**

Gray was staring at Juvia lying on the hospital bed, pale. He was told that she needed rest and with a concussion she would have to be waken every couple of hours and even if he wanted to see her eyes open, he knew she needed rest. Meredy was also asleep on the small couch by the door, and Gray passed a hand over his face. He was so tired; it seemed that the day was getting longer and longer.

He had talked with his father a few minutes before and the older man had almost suffered a heart attack once he heard that his granddaughter was almost hit by a car and that his daughter-in-law had been. After reassuring Silver that Juvia was fine, the older man said he would be in Magnolia in a few hours and Gray felt relieved to know that he had his dad’s support.

When he heard a soft moan, Gray turned around and saw that Juvia was blinking, seeming to be confused and Gray strode towards the bed.

“Juvia, hey, hey. Take it easy.” He had to push her back to the bed gently when the blunette tried to get up.

“Where is Meredy?” Juvia asked, weakly, probably still groggy because the medication.

“She’s fine, but you need to take it easy.” Gray tried, but she got agitated.

“I need to see her.” She tried to get up again and he noticed her eyes watering. “I need to know she’s okay. Please.” The blunette begged him and it broke his heart.

“Okay, okay.” Since he couldn’t stop her, Gray helped her sit even when she hissed in pain. “Look, she’s asleep.” Gray pointed to the couch, where the five-year-old was lying down and Juvia relaxed visibly. “See? She’s fine. The car didn’t hit her, you pushed her away.”

“I let go of her hand.” Juvia whispered, horrified, a few tears falling down her cheeks. “We were walking down the park and I let go of her hand. That car almost hit her. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Gray sat by her side, still holding her. “Juvia, she is six. She knows that is wrong to cross the street on her own and she told me she didn’t look.” He told her the softest way he could. “Besides, you didn’t let her get hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” Juvia sobbed and Gray kissed her temple.

“Don’t be.” He sighed. “You two are fine and that’s all that matter.”

After a few minutes holding his girlfriend, Gray noticed that she had fallen asleep once again and he decided that resting his eyes wouldn’t be too bad.

Gray woken up in what seemed to be minutes. His back was hurting by the position he fell asleep, on the edge of Juvia’s bed. He noticed that Juvia was still asleep and he got up, checked on Meredy and stepped outside the room to stretch his limbs.

“Gray!” He heard his dad’s voice and saw Silver walking towards him.

“Hey, dad.” Gray sighed, tired and received a hug from his father. A moment later, they let go of each other. “You arrived fast.”

“Our girls ended up in the hospital today. Of course I’d come here fast.” Silver stepped in front of Juvia’s room and looked through the small window, seeing Juvia on the bed. “How are they?”

“Juvia’s arm is broken, fractured ribs and a concussion, but the doctor said she’s going to be fine. They are keeping her overnight, though, just to be safe.” Gray leaned on the wall. “Meredy just scraped her knees and hands.”

“You look tired, I can stay here with Juvia for the night if you want to take Meredy home.” Silver offered but Gray shook his head.

“No, I’ll stay here, but if you could take Meredy back to my place…”

“Yeah, sure.” Silver agreed.

“She hasn’t eaten yet, if you could…”

“I fed you when you were a kid. I can put together dinner for a child.” Silver shrugged. “I’ll come in the morning after I drop Meredy at school so you can go home and rest for a while.”

Gray shook his head. “Nah, I’ll stay until she’s released. The doctor told me she’ll probably be ready tomorrow.”

“Son, you have to rest too.” Silver was clearly worried.

“I…” Gray took a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave her, dad. She could’ve died today. Meredy could’ve died today if Juvia hadn’t pushed her out of the way.” He sat on the floor. “I could’ve lost them both.” His voice broke in the end and Gray had to fight the tears that finally threatened to fall.

Silver stared at his son for a moment before sitting next to him, with a grunt. “Damn, I’m getting too old for this.” The older man settled and then talked again. “Do you know when I was most scared in my life before I thought I lost you and your mother?” Gray shook his head. “You were four-years-old and you were a climber, I can tell you that. You climbed everything you could put your tiny hands on.” Silver chuckled. “God knows how many times I had to take you from up the dinner table.

“We had this heavy wooden shelf on our living room, it took the whole the wall. Well, anyway, your mother and I were in the kitchen getting dinner ready and you were watching TV while we were finishing. When we were getting the table ready – we heard you chuckle and we looked in the direction of the living room and there you were, half way through the shelf, like you had done it a million times. Only, this time was different.

“I don’t know how, but the shelf was disconnecting from the wall and it was so heavy that if it fell on your little body… I don’t even want to think about it. I was frozen in place, I knew what was about to happen, but I just couldn’t move.” Silver stopped and Gray finally looked at him. “That’s when I see your mother run to the living room the fastest I’ve ever seen her and she caught you, but by then, the shelf was going to fall on top of the both of you. Do you know what she did?” Gray shook his head. “Your mother, I don’t know from where she took the strength, she threw you far away just as the shelf fell on top of her.

“Only then, I moved. You were crying, scared, but other than that, fine. You mother, though, she was hurt: hit her head, lost her conscious for a moment, her shoulder dislocated and it broke her foot. And do you know what was the first thing she said when she woke up?” Gray waited. “She asked if you were alright and then started to talk to you to calm you down while I tried to push that enormous thing from atop of her, which I only did after I had help.”

Gray mulled over his dad’s words for a moment. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“I know that you are feeling hopeless, that you think you failed to protect them, but you haven’t considered one thing.”

“What?”

“It was never your choice; it was Juvia’s. That’s what mothers do.” Silver said softly. “They throw themselves under heavy shelves and in front of cars for their children without giving a second thought and you can’t blame yourself.” They stayed in silence for a few moments before Silver started moving to get up. “Well, I’ll go see my daughter-in-law for a few minutes and then take Meredy home for the night.”

Gray took a minute before getting up from the floor. His father’s words slowly sinking in and he started to think about it, before he got up and follow Silver inside the room.

**#**

The next day Juvia got released after the doctor told Gray that just as a precaution he should wake her a couple of times during the night, just to be on the safe side. Juvia tried to tell her boyfriend that she could go to her own apartment but her protests fell into deaf ears: there was no way he would let her stay alone.

When Meredy saw Juvia, she wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and neither Gray nor Silver could take the girl from her side. It was after eleven p.m. when Silver told his son that he was going to sleep and Gray had to take his niece from his bed, where she had fallen asleep with Juvia.

Gray got ready for bed and when he sat on his side of the bed, he gently called Juvia and when she opened her eyes, he smiled at her confused look. “Sorry for waking you. The doctor said that I should do this tonight and ask you a couple of questions.” Juvia moaned in annoyance. “Come on, talk to me.”

“But Juvia is so tired.” The blunette whined and closed her eyes. “Can we do that later? Those painkillers are strong.”

“Well, you just said your name and you remembered you took the painkillers, I guess that you are okay.”

“Gray-sama?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, but if you keep waking me every hour, the sentiment will change very soon.”

Gray froze and watched as Juvia turned her face to the other side and fall asleep once again, but he stared at her with wide eyes. He knew, of course, that she had very deep feelings for him and she had said it sometimes, but hearing her saying it so carelessly made him remember the other women who had told him the same.

He stared at her sleeping form, the steady movement of her chest moving as she breathed and realized that she couldn’t stay.

**#**

Juvia stayed at Gray’s house the following week because of her cast, and so did Silver – who noticed his son getting snappy at the blunette often about the silliest things. She was used to his harsh mood sometimes and just let it slide; plus, they still shared Gray’s bed, so Silver assumed they were fine enough.

What worried the older Fullbuster was that his son and Juvia weren’t being as amorous as they had been before. It wasn’t as if they paraded their relationship, but there were a few loving looks, pecks on their lips and Gray’s arm around her shoulders – it was just enough so people knew they were together.

At first, Silver thought Gray was preventing himself from touching her because of her cast and her injuries, but after the fourth day, it seemed odd that Gray was distancing himself from Juvia. He took care of her, sure, but not like Silver expected him to. Where was the man who put his girlfriend over his shoulder and went laughing to his bedroom?

Something had changed his son after the car hitting Juvia and Silver couldn’t figure out exactly what. It was hard to find a moment where his son was alone so they could speak, so Silver waited.

After eating dinner, Gray took Meredy upstairs so she could take a bath while Silver and Juvia stayed at the kitchen enjoying a piece of the cake they had for desert.

“Juvia!” Meredy entered, a few minutes later, the kitchen freshly bathed and almost ready to sleep. “Don’t forget to buy my cookies for the field class! Remember that I like strawberry!”

“Don’t worry, honey.” Juvia smiled and leaned so the girl could kiss her cheek. “Now go to your room, I’ll be up in a minute to read you a stpry.”

“What is this about Meredy going on a field class?” Gray frowned.

“My ballet class will go to the theatre!” Meredy exclaimed in delight.

“It will be a short outing; a few hours so they can watch a version of The Nutcracker. Some of the mothers will go as well.” The blunette got up from the chair. She was starting to gather her plate and glass when Silver took it for her with a wink, making her smile. “Her teacher told me and Juvia signed the consent.”

Silver saw his son closed his hands into fists, eyes narrowed and cheeks were getting redder.

“And you didn’t think to bring it up to me?”

It was Juvia’s turn to be confused. “Sorry, Juvia forgot.”

“You can’t just forget things like that, Juvia!” Gray’s voice was a little higher to Silver’s liking. He stayed out of the way, but made a sign for Meredy to go stay beside him. “I have to know where my niece is. I have a responsibility to raise her.”

“Okay, it won’t happen again.” Juvia tried to calm him down and looked over where Meredy was and then back to her boyfriend. “But just this time we should let her go. She’s been looking forward to it all week.”

“We?” Gray snort in a condescended way that made Silver frown. Why was Gray trying to make such a little matter into something bigger. “Well, I’d say it was all you, I didn’t even know about it until two minutes ago.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I got hit by a car that day and forgot to tell you about a silly field trip to the theatre.” Juvia snapped and there was a stunned silent as if Gray had not expected her to answer back and Silver smirked, clearly enjoying Juvia’s sudden backbone against his son. _‘Good for you, sweetheart’_ , Silver thought. Gray was way too used of her taking his bullshit. “Look, we just need to call the ballet instructor and tell her that we don’t want Meredy to go anym-” He interrupted her.

"You don’t understand, do you? It's not your call to make, Juvia; it’s mine! How can we be together if I can't trust you with her? You don't have the right to make a decision like that! She's my niece, she's nothing of yours." Gray was almost screaming at that point.

"Gray!" Silver said loudly and Meredy’s lower lip began to tremble. It appeared to make Gray realize what he had said once he saw hurt in Juvia’s expression.

The kitchen was silent for a few moments as the couple stared at each other. Silver saw the moment Gray regretted his words: right when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Juvia..." He breathed. "Juvia, I'm-" Gray stepped towards his girlfriend, trying to get her hand and he was clearly surprised when she took a step away from him. "Juvia?" Gray was clearly surprise to see her step away from him.

"Don't." The blunette said, a couple of tears were falling. “I don’t know why you’ve been like this all week, but I don’t have to listen to this.” Juvia turned around and spoke to Silver and his granddaughter. “Sorry, Meredy-chan, but I’m going home tonight.”

Meredy whispered “Don’t go”, which made Juvia cry openly.

Silver was looking at his son and it seemed that he was shocked with her words and actions, after all Juvia didn't run away from him, she ran towards him. Her reaction meant that his words had cut deeper than he thought they would.

The blunette dried the tears that fell and grabbed her purse before start to walk towards the door and Gray tried to reach her once again, grabbing her by the wrist. "Juvia, don't-"

She got free of his hold with a tug. "Don't touch me." The woman hissed as she gave him an angry and hurt look before reaching the door and pulling it open.

Gray never thought he would receive a look like that coming from her. Never. And it scared him to know he hurt her to that extent.

He watched her get out of his house and took a step to follow her, but his father stepped in front of him, a hand over his son's chest and a thundered expression. "Stay here; she can’t drive, so I'll take her home."

"Dad-" Gray was about to argue, but the older man cut him.

"Stay here, Gray, with _your niece_. You did enough." Silver said with no room to argue before he turned and followed the blunette, slamming the door after him.

Suddenly, Gray was alone in his kitchen with Meredy and the only sound was her sobbing.

**#**

Two hours later, when his father returned, Gray was awake and waiting in the living room.

"Dad..." Gray stepped towards his father, who looked deadly tired. "You weren't taking my calls. Neither is Juvia."

Silver sighed. "She turned her phone off while I was driving her home and I did the same with mine. I'll turn it on now." The older man stepped towards the stairs, clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Dad, I need to go see her. I need to..."

Silver turned around and Gray almost took a step back with the cool in his father's eyes. "Not until you figure out how to apologize to her."

"I don't want her to be..."

"Do you know what I saw tonight, Gray?" His father interrupted him. "I saw you lashing out on her for no reason at all. You were trying to pick a fight during this whole week, you were trying to hurt her. Guess what, kid? You succeeded." Silver told his son with a bitter laugh by the end. "If you two were having a fight for a real reason, I wouldn’t interfere because that’s healthy for a couple to disagree sometimes. But today? You have been trying to pick a fight with her and you crushed her heart. Congratulations." Silver fake clapped and the empty space in Gray's stomach seemed to get bigger. "I don't know why you acted like a jerk, telling the woman who's been raising your niece with you that she has no right over Meredy when even a blind person can see Juvia loves that little girl like her own."

Gray felt even more shame come over him and he looked down to the floor. What had he done? He didn't mean any of that, yet the words spilled from his mouth before he could process them.

He had wanted to hurt her.

"She told me she loved me." Gray whispered as soon as his father turned to walk up the stairs, as if it were an explanation.

Silver stopped on the third step. "Great way to answer it, Gray."

**#**

Sleep didn't come to him that night, making Gray relive the moment he said those hateful words to Juvia and it served him right to suffer just as much as she did. He thought about why he did it and what to say to her to make it right again. As soon as his father was up and Meredy was eating her breakfast while watching cartoons, Gray drove to Juvia's apartment.

He suddenly got nervous right after he knocked on her door three times in a row. Why would she have him back? Why would she stay with him? He was going to apologize, but for the first time he was afraid she wouldn't accept it.

He didn't have to wait too long after he knocked, after all Juvia was an early riser.

The moment she opened the door, Gray felt a thousand times worse than before; her eyes were red and swollen, her nose was also reddish and she had bags under her eyes.

It was clear that night had taken its toll on her just as much as did him.

Instead of perk up like she always did whenever he was around, Juvia stared at him and for a second it appeared as if he was looking to the woman she had been before they met. He hated that he made her look at him that way.

"Yes?"

Gray hesitated – he didn't know what to expect from her, all their arguments were always solved quickly and were never too serious. "Can I... come in?"

Juvia studied him once more – he had his hands down his pockets, shoulders down and he bit his lower lip slightly – and narrowed her eyes. The blunette opened the door further and turned around, entering the apartment.

‘Okay, this is bad.' He thought after following her and closing the door behind him. Once inside, he found her in the middle of the living room, arms crossed under her breasts and a very unfriendly expression.

Unsure of what to say, Gray took a moment to gather his thoughts and then started: "I shouldn't have done it." He said and when she didn't answer, he kept going. "What I said yesterday. I didn't mean it."

Juvia scoffed. "I know you didn't mean it; I'm not stupid."

Gray was confused. "Then why did you run off like that?"

"Because you said those words with the sole purpose of hurting me!" She hissed. "You wanted to make me feel like you don't trust me around Meredy. You wanted to push me away."

He winced at that; she was right, after all. "And I'm-"

"Don't say it!" Juvia snapped and Gray stopped talking, confused.

"What? But I came here to apol–"

"I know why you came here for." Juvia said angrily. "You came here to apologize and if you do, Juvia will accept it."

Her words made him even more confused than before. "So... Why can't I apologize?"

"I so am angry with you!" She half yelled. "And I want to stay angry with you a little longer because I don't know if I'll ever be this way again. And I have some things to say, so you'll know why you have to apologize."

"I know why I have to apologize." Gray snapped, also getting angry.

"No, you don't." Juvia snapped back at him. "Now, sit down." She pointed to the couch.

"Juvia-"

" _Sit. Down._ "

They locked their eyes for a few seconds, battling and he did what was told with a pout. What the hell was happening? He thought he was going to deal with a weepy Juvia, a Juvia who was feeling as sad as he was about the whole situation. An angry Juvia was news he was not prepared for.

Juvia started to walk from one side to the other, muttering to herself and Gray waited, after all, he was still the wrong one in this situation.

When she stopped on her tracks and turned his way, her cheeks were rosy with anger. "You said Meredy's _nothing_ of mine. Nothing! I don't have a piece of paper telling she's my niece like you do, but I've been there with you from the start!" Juvia pointed a finger at him. "I've been there every step of the way: I've helped settle her in, I bathed her, I fed her, I told her bedtime stories, I played with her, I took her to school, I helped her with her homework. All the things you did as well. A piece of paper might tell you that you have more rights over her than I do under the law, but it means nothing when we both have the same amount of responsibility with her.

"She calls _me_ when she feels sick, she asks me to sing to her when she can't sleep, she asks me to go to her ballet rehearsals." Juvia's eyes were watering at this point. "And I do all those things with her because I love her as if she were my own daughter. I have been hurt by your words many times, Gray. Many, many times during the time we've known each other and all of those times I let it slide, but I will not let you insinuate that I have no rights over Meredy when she's just as mine as she is yours!" The last sentence was highlighted by a poke on his chest with each word and all Gray could do was to stare at her in surprise.

“I don’t know why you tried to push me away, I don’t know why you tried to hurt me. You might want to push me away, but if this comes to me seeing Meredy we’ll have problems.”

Gray shook his head. “No, never.”

“Good.” Juvia nodded, putting her hand on her hip and even with one of her arms in a cast, she still looked a little intimidating. “Now, could you explain why on Earth would you snap at me like that?” He knew he had to tell her the truth, but she talked before he could. “Did I do something?”

“No.” Gray sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Did I say something?” When he hesitated, Juvia narrowed her eyes. “I did! What was it?”

“Juvia, look,” Gray got up from the couch and turned around going to the door. “I shouldn’t have said what I say, I’m apologizing. It won’t happen again.”

Her next words stopped him from turning the knob. “If you go through that door, don’t come back.”

“What?” Gray turned around, his expression of surprise.

Juvia seemed as surprise as he was by the words that came from her mouth, but she stuck with it. “You have been weird all week, you barely touched me and you hurt me on purpose today.”

“And I apologized.”

“No, you didn’t. You barely said anything.”

“Because you stopped me!” Gray was exasperated.

“Talk, then!” Juvia was clearly getting frustrated.

“First you want me not to apologize, then to apologize. Make up your mind!”

“You wanted a fight? Let’s fight: tell me what I said to make you act like a jerk!”

“You told me you love me!” Gray said and Juvia blinked a few times before speaking.

“Is that why you acted that way the whole week?” She couldn’t believe her ears. “I’ve said that plenty of times before and you never treated me that way.”

“Because every woman I love, dies!” Gray all but yelled. “My mom, Ur, Ultear. And when you got hit by that car, there was this little voice in my head that told me that you will be next and when you said you loved me after that, I knew I loved you back and I know something bad is gonna happen to you and I just can’t see it happening!”

“Gray-sama…”

“No! I’ve seen them die, I’ve suffered through each of their deaths and I can’t watch it happen to you as well.”

“And who do you think you are to decide my life?” Juvia yelled back. “You are not the only one who’s had it tough. I spent my childhood going from foster home to foster home without a single person to love me. Yet, here I am: trying to take what I can, trying to make the most of what I have and what I have are you and Meredy.”

“I’m…” Gray shook his head. “I am cursed or something.”

“Wake up, Gray! This is not a fairy tale, it never was. What brought us together was pain and heartache but it’s not what is keeping us together. Somehow two broken people fell in love with each other and we were trying to fix each other the best way they can. Juvia likes to think that we are happy. Are we not?” Maybe she expected him to answer, but he just looked away. “No one cursed you but yourself. If you think that your only path is to be unhappy, it’s all you’re ever going to be.”

“You don’t understand, Juvia.” Gray shook his head. “I can’t go through that again. I almost lost you last week and if I had, I don’t know what I’d do.”

She blinked a few times before asking, sad. “Do you want to break up with me?”

“No! I mean. I don’t know.” He turned and passed his hand through his hair. “Maybe it would be for the best.”

“Do you think leaving me would make any of us any happier? Me? You? Meredy?” Juvia was fighting the tears.

“At least you’d be safe from me!”

They stared at each other for a few moments and Gray saw her body language change: her shoulders dropped, jaw hardened and she dried her tears. He watched as Juvia walked towards the door and opened it. She pointed out and said: “Go.”

“What?” Gray blinked a few times before stepping closer to her “You said you knew I wasn’t serious yesterday.”

Juvia shook her head. “But this is not about yesterday. This is about the root of all of this: you think something awful will happen and it will be a topic we will always fight about because you’ll panic and hurt me again.”

“Your answer is to…”

“Give you what you want.” She said in a whisper. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Juvia…” Gray reached for her, but Juvia moved her arm before he could touch her.

“Go now.”

“You giving up on me?” He asked in something a little louder than a whisper.

“Never.” The blunette looked at him with such sadness that Gray’s heart all but broke. “But you gave up on yourself and nothing I say will help.” She looked away from him, reaching for the door to open it even more. “I hope you can be happier this way.”

Gray stood in front of Juvia for a few minutes, seeing her fight the tears and he felt his own eyes burn, having to fight his own away. Slowly, Gray stepped out of the apartment and when the door closed behind him, he felt his chest tighten and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

What had he done?

**#**

“My Gray?” Meredy asked in a whisper when Gray pulled her covers on top of her that night.

“Yes?”

“I don’t have to go to the theatre.” She said shyly, her eyes shining with tears. “I don’t want to go anymore. Juvia just signed because I asked her.” Gray stopped covering her for a second, his whole body going rigid.

Well, that was just wonderful: his niece thought he had fought with Juvia because of her. The guilty had probably been eating her up ever since the night before. _‘Great. Bravo, Gray.’_ He thought.

“You can go, Meredy.” He said, sitting on the side of his niece’s bed. “I’m sorry that I got angry yesterday. It wasn’t right. I got mad at Juvia because I was being silly.”

“So… is she coming home soon?” The six-year-old asked with a tiny voice and seeing her big green eyes so hopeful just killed Gray.

“No.” He shook his head and saw Meredy lose the hopefulness in her eyes. “We had a fight.”

“Did Juvia stop loving us?” Meredy’s lower lip started to tremble and Gray wrapped his arms around her small frame.

“Of course not, Meredy.” He said. “She’s just sad because of somethings I said. Juvia still loves you very much.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Yes.” Gray admitted.

“Say you’re sorry, then.” Meredy’s voice broke because of her tears. “Bring Juvia back!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is!” The girl insisted. “When I fight with one of my friends at school my teacher makes us say we’re sorry and we become friends again!”

Gray sighed. “I’m sorry, Meredy. I’m sure she will visit you soon.”

“I don’t want a visit!” The pink haired girl cried and pushed Gray away. “I want her back!”

“Meredy…” Gray tried, but she just pulled the covers over her head and refused to talk to him no matter how much he tried. After a few minutes, he gave up. Gray kissed the top of her head over the sheets, even when the girl shook his head. He wished her goodnight and left her.

Feeling frustrated, Gray decided to go to his room instead of going down to the living room and talk to his dad – another person who was not happy about how he handled the Juvia situation.

Gray grabbed his phone and typed _‘Meredy asked for you’_ to Juvia and sent it on the Facebook messenger. A few moments later, he saw that she had visualized it, but he received no answer. With a groan of frustration, he threw his phone on the couch and started to walk in circles inside his bedroom.

Was she really serious? She wouldn’t even answer his messages? How was he supposed to do anything? How was she? Was she missing him too?

“Damn it.” Gray muttered to himself before deciding that he was not staying home feeling like shit.

Grabbing his coat and wallet, Gray went down and announced to his father that he was going out. Silver frowned and followed his son as he searched for his keys. “Where are you going?”

“To get drunk because my life sucks.” It was Gray’s answer.

Silver scowled. “It didn’t suck before.”

Gray hummed in agreement. “I’ll add the ‘I’m an idiot’ to the list of things that I suck. Don’t worry, it’s not a long list, it’s just under as ‘everyone I love dies’, ‘I have abandonment issues’ and ‘I push people away because I’m afraid to love’.” He found the keys and when his father tried to protest, Gray held his hand to stop him. “Don’t worry, I won’t drive home. Don’t wait up.”

Before Silver could protest, Gray was out of the door.

**#**

Gray drank another big gulp of vodka and motioned the bartender to give him another and when the man said it was Gray’s last shot, he booed. Who did that guy thought he was? Gray wanted to drink away his sorrows and the dude was being a tool.

Of course Gray knew he was helpless drunk at his point, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted to do was to forget about the fact that he had found someone who loved him and he loved right back and then he became afraid and ruined it.

Oh, well. Gray grabbed his phone and searched for Juvia’s contact. He was already thinking of her, he could just as well call her. It was just 3:14 a.m. Maybe she was up.

Frowning after hearing that her phone was turned off, Gray thought about calling his father, but he would probably hear a sermon in the morning and didn’t need to hear it any sooner. Who else would hear him bitch about how shitty his life was at the moment?

Gray chuckled drunkenly when he thought of Lyon and promptly called his brother.

“ _What the hell, Gray?_ ” Lyon’s sleepy voice came from the other side. “ _It’s 3:15 in the morning! Who died?_ ”

“My love life.” Gray snorted. “And I died a little inside too. Does that count?”

“ _What?_ ” Lyon was clearly confused.

“Juvia and I broke up.” He admitted. “I think.”

“ _You are kidding me._ ”

“Nope. It happened today.” Gray paused. “No, wait. It’s past midnight, right? So it was yesterday.”

“ _What the fuck did you do?_ ” Lyon asked.

“Why do you think _I_ did something?” Gray was offended.

“ _Did you?_ ” His brother challenged him.

Gray sighed in annoyance. “Maybe.”

“ _Tell me._ ” Lyon ordered and Gray tried his best to tell his side of the story even though he was wasted and would have a mean hangover the next morning. “ _You are a fucking idiot!_ ” Lyon exclaimed once Gray finished his tale.

“Yeap.” Gray rested his head on his table, phone still on his ear. “I’ve got a list about it and everything.”

“ _Look, I’ve seen you doing stupid shit in your life, but this is the biggest_.”

“Preach it brother.” Gray said and snorted.

“ _Hey, don’t go laughing about it!_ ” Lyon was angry. “ _You had a life people would die for – a live I would die for – and you just… argh, Gray!_ ”

“Sorry.”

“ _Oh no. I don’t care what you have to do but you need to make things right._ ” His brother said. “ _Listen to me: you are going to go home, be hungover in the morning and when you are feeling better, you are going to Juvia-chan’s apartment and you’ll beg for forgiveness._ ”

“Lyon…” Gray whined.

“ _Gray, I need you to get your happy ending._ ” Lyon said. “ _You and Juvia are the closest thing I’ll ever get to see as a couple who are meant to be together and I need to see you happy because then I’ll know that I can get happy too!_ ” When Gray didn’t answer, his brother kept talking. “ _You had a life just like mine last year: work, occasionally go out with some people, hook up from time to time and I bet that it was all fine for you because you didn’t know better. But then, you got Meredy. Then you got Juvia – as a matter of fact you always had her, but officially it happened last year._

_“ _I’ve seen you happy before, Gray, when mom was alive and I hadn’t seen you that way ever since she died. But then, I went to visit you after you started dating Juvia and you were truly happy with just putting your arm around her shoulder when we went out._ ” Lyon took a deep breath. “ _I told you before that I want to have what you have because I want to be happy too. I want to love someone who loves me back. And I never had that, Gray, not in a romantic sense, and if I miss it greatly without ever having it, I think you are probably dying inside._ ”_

_Gritting his teeth, Gray sobered up a little bit. “You don’t know how much it fucking hurts.”_

_“_ Then why the hell are you being such a stubborn jerk?! ” Lyon asked in disbelief.

“Because it will be a thousand times worse when something inevitable awful happens to take her away from me.” Gray said angrily. “I am trying to get out while I can.”

“ _Oh, brother, you should’ve had gotten out _way_ before now, then. _” Lyon snorted. “ _Listen up: shitty things happen all the time to everyone. Yeah, it’s not just you, so come down from your pedestal. If you keep waiting for the crap to hit the fan, you’ll lose all the times you had it pretty good. So, my advice is: if you have so much certain that something bad is going to happen, enjoy the best you can before you lose it._

_“ _I’m not going to tell you that if something happen you won’t be devastated because you will be. I’m just saying that you should live up the best you can and if the time ever comes, you can think back and smile because of the memories._ ” Lyon breathed. “ _Right now, _you_ and your fear are the ‘something inevitable awful happening to take her away from you’. And this is the worst way of losing someone: while they are still within your reach. _ ”_

_Gray stayed in silence for a few moments before sighing. “I’m way too drunk for this.”_

_“ _Call me in the morning and I’ll tell you everything again._ ” Gray could almost hear the smirk in Lyon’s voice. Then, he said softly: “ _Go home, Gray, and think about your life without the woman you love._ ”_

__

**#**

Silver was still awake when Gray arrived home by taxi. He helped his son reach his bedroom and sighed when Gray asked for his phone so he could call Juvia once again.

“She won’t answer me, dad.” He whined.

“Probably because it’s four in the morning and she’s most likely asleep, kid.” Silver tried to reason with his son and took the phone from him. “You can call her in the morning when you are feeling the worst headache of your life.”

“I deserve the headache.” Gray whispered. “I hurt her.”

“You did.” Silver put him on the bed and pushed him down until he was lying on it. “But you still have the time to make things right.”

“Really?” Gray asked, his eyes closing.

“Sure.”

“Good. I called Lyon and before he hung up, he said that if I didn’t, he would ask her out.” Gray muttered, almost asleep. “I don’t want her with him. Or anyone.”

Silver chuckled. “Better hurry, then, son. Your brother is quite smitten with her.”

**#**

The next day, true to his father’s words, Gray had the worst headache of his life. Well, he did drink as much as he could. He also remembered his brother’s words and he thought about his life with Juvia. Then without.

Suddenly, his headache meant nothing in comparison.

After taking a shower and taking some aspirins, Gray finally went down the stairs and saw his father and his niece watching some silly cartoon on tv.

“Good morning.” His voice was hoarse.

Both of them turned their heads into his direction. “It’s after lunch already, My Gray.” Meredy informed him.

“Good afternoon, then.” Gray sat on the other side of Meredy.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Silver offered and Gray’s stomach turned.

“No, thank you.” He answered. “Meredy,” the girl looked up to him “I’m going to do as you said, I’ll ask Juvia to forgive me.”

“Good!” The girl smiled.

“Gray.” Silver said and he looked at his father. “She called me early this morning. She’s going to be out of town this week.”

“What?”

“A friend of hers borrowed their key to a house near a lake and she took it. She called just to let me know that there are no phones there and to talk to Meredy for a while.”

“Goddammit.” Gray said and groaned in frustration. “Did she say when she’s returning?”

Silver shook his head. “Sorry, kid.”

**#**

Six days later, when Juvia arrived at her apartment, Gray was standing in front of her door, his hands inside the pockets of his pants and he was looking like he hadn’t slept in days. Juvia wasn’t looking the best either, but at least she wasn’t wearing the cast anymore. She had been clearly on the market, as she had two paper bags with her.

Once she saw him, Juvia stopped and he looked up, feeling his heart beat faster about seeing her again after so long.

“You took off the cast.”

“Yesterday.” It was her simple answer and they kept staring at each other for a few more moments. “What are you doing here?”

“You told me that I’d know where to find you if I changed my mind.” Juvia stared at him for a few seconds and he took it as consent to keep talking. “I know what I said to you last week was unfair and untrue. You are the closest thing Meredy has for a mother and you were right: I was trying to hurt you.” He tried to think about the speech he had been preparing the whole week. “I saw you at that hospital bed and the next thing I know, you are telling me you love me like it is the most normal thing in the world and something inside me just snapped.

“You have to understand… I lost all the women I loved the most and in my mind, if I love you, I am sentencing you to their same fate. And when you said those words just before you fell asleep, I just knew that I loved you back and it terrified me like you wouldn’t believe.” Gray looked at her and saw Juvia bite her lower lip. “In my head, just because I love you, it means something bad is going to happen to you and you’ll leave me alone. Again.

“I wanted to push you away from me, to try to save you. Yes, I know it is stupid, because I am way too deep to get out now. I can’t see my future without you and this week was pure torture because I had no way of contacting you and it was driving me crazy.” He took a breath. “You were right, there was nothing you could’ve said to make me change my mind; I had to lose you to know how much _I can’t_ lose you.”

Gray watched as Juvia put the bags with her shopping on the ground and when she looked at him that time, she was trying to dry some tears that were falling. “You make it _so_ hard to love you sometimes. _So hard._ ” Juvia whispered and it was as if something snapped inside Gray because his eyes wide open, terrified. He was afraid she wasn’t going to take him back. Before Juvia could ask him what was wrong, he strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her, tight.

“Don’t leave me.” Gray sounded boarding on panicking. “ _Please._ ”

“Gray-sama?” Juvia was taken back with his reaction.

“I’ll do better, I promise, just don’t leave me.” He whispered, his face hidden on her chest.

She wrapped her arm around him. “I won’t leave you. Ever. No matter what, Juvia is here for you. You can try to push me away, but I will always be here.”

Gray’s grip on her got tighter. “I can’t lose you and I’m scared I might. I am stupid and I say things I don’t mean because I…”

“You can take your time. Juvia is not giving up on you.” Juvia tried to pull him up to see his face, but he didn’t let her.

“I can’t live without you anymore.” Gray’s words were barely a whisper by then. “I _never_ thought I would need someone as I need you. I know I tried to push you away, but I you can never believe me if I say that, do you understand? I know it is hard to be with me, but-”

“Gray-sama.” Juvia was finally able to make him look at her and she offered him a watery smile. “Love is supposed to be hard, otherwise we take it from granted. Juvia was never leaving you, she was giving you space to think. It hurt so much to do it, to ask you to leave, but if I hadn’t done it, nothing would change, do you understand that?” Gray nodded and she put a hand on his cheek. “Juvia will try to understand when you get scared, but you have to talk to me like you just did, not say rude things to push me away.”

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

“I know, I know.” Juvia rested his forehead with his. “It doesn’t matter now. Just promise me you’ll try.”

“I will.” Gray said without hesitation.

“That’s all Juvia can ask.” The blunette kissed his mouth slightly and Gray sighed in relief and the gesture was so tender that all it could be was a gesture of love. “Come on inside.” Juvia whispered after their lips parted. “You look like you could use something to eat. And a nap.”

Not wanting to be away from her after just getting her back, Gray nodded promptly. He had been eating just to humor his father and niece, but sleep ran away from him during that week; he’d grown too used to have her in his arms to sleep well without her.

“I could use a few hundred naps, actually.” He said, reaching for the bags on the floor while Juvia opened the door of her apartment.

“We can have as many as you want. Juvia needs some too.” She said with a small smile over her shoulder and Gray couldn’t help but to feel his heart beat faster in realization that she was still willing to be with him. He still had a chance to be happy and he wasn’t going to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the drama. I just think that it was necessary to the story, they were just too happy and no relationship is that smooth, so… drama. :) 


	5. Part V

For a few nights after their fight, Meredy insisted on falling asleep between Gray and Juvia; once she fell asleep, Gray would take her to her bed and return to his own, just to make love with his girlfriend and fall asleep in her arms.  
  
He was being even more affectionate than he was before when they were alone. In public, he still held himself to do it, but there was just the two of them, he would kiss her and touch her tenderly.  
  
Juvia was enjoying it as much as she could, knowing that it was a matter of time before he was normal again.  
  
A month and a half later, in Gray’s birthday, there was a small gathering in his house where they had a dinner to celebrate and as his birthday gift, Juvia gave him tickets to his favorite Hockey team game the next week and he couldn’t be happier – he had played in college and it was the sport he loved.  
  
Juvia purchased two shirts from the Magnolia’s Fairies: one for her and a smaller version to Meredy. The dark blue and the gold yellow were a great combination and very distinguished. At the day of the game, the girls had their hair in pigtails and it appeared that Juvia had her mind set on spending all her phone’s memory if the quantity of pictures she was taking was any indication.  
  
After indulging his girlfriend in taking some pictures of the three of them, they finally were on their way. Meredy was excited, as she never went to a game before and during the whole way, Gray tried to explain the way the game worked and Meredy listened, focused.  
  
“Do you think we will appear on TV, My Gray?” Meredy asked, excited. Her uncle had put her over his shoulders until they found their spot, her legs in each side of his neck; and while he grabbed her feet just in case, Meredy had a hold on his thick black hair.  
  
“We might.” Gray answered. “They show the crowed when it’s half-time.”  
  
“I told Grandpa and Uncle Lyon to look for me.” She exclaimed and Gray chuckled.  
  
“With your pink hair and Juvia’s blue, we won’t be hard to find.”  
  
“Those are our seats.” Juvia said, looking over her shoulder to where they were a few steps behind. “Time to get down, honey.” The blunette helped Meredy get down from Gray’s shoulders and the girls went to their seats while Gray told them he was going to buy some things for them to eat.  
  
After teaching both Juvia and Meredy how to eat Caramades Franks, the game started and it was adorable to see Meredy cheer when Gray cheered and booing when Gray booed. At some point, Meredy was in Gray’s arms explaining what was happening and she was listening, avidly. And when the Fairies scored, Meredy cheered loudly in her uncles arms and Juvia couldn’t help but to laugh at them.  
  
“We are winning, Juvia!” Meredy said once it was half time and Gray had put her down to her seat once more.  
  
“I know.” The blunette offered the girl a bottle of water and told her to drink it and then give it to her uncle. “How do you like your birthday gift?” She asked Gray, who grinned.  
  
“Very much. I haven’t been in a game in a couple of years. Thank you.”  
  
“It appears that someone here will be dragging you into more games.” Juvia pointed to Meredy, whom had just finish her drink and offered the bottle to Gray.  
  
“Good.” He took the bottle, but before he could drink it, Meredy yelled, excited.  
  
“We are on the big screen!” Both adults looked up and saw that indeed, they were at the big TV – the kiss cam.  
  
“No way in hell.” Gray complained, but Juvia just laughed.  
  
“Come on.” Juvia winked at him and kissed Meredy’s cheek and a moment later, Gray kissed the girl’s other cheek and everyone at the stadium ‘awed’ when Meredy put each arm around one of them and laughed. A second later, they stopped kissing her cheek, Juvia took that opportunity to steal a quick peck on Gray’s lips and the crowd cheered.  
  
When the image changed to another couple, Gray was as red as a tomato with Juvia and Meredy laughing at him. He couldn’t deny that he was happy, though.  
  
****

#

“My dad sent me about thirty texts, telling me that he saw the thing with the kiss cam and he is searching the video online and will be printing about ten thousand of you, me and Meredy.” Gray said once Juvia came in the room after putting Meredy to sleep – the girl took a shower and was asleep a minute after her head hit the pillow.

Juvia chuckled and kicked off her sneakers. “It was pretty adorable.”

“Argh, I hate being adorable.” Gray complained, taking off his shirt. “I bet my dad is going to have a poster of that delivered here.”

“He might.” Juvia shrugged off and when Gray stared at her, he saw her push her shorts down, her shirt’s length reached the middle of her thighs and he gulped. She looked beautiful in dark blue, but looked much better with nothing at all. “What do you say Juvia makes you forget about that? She can be your backwasher.” She took off the shirt, revealing the underwear he loved the most: red and with well-placed bows.

Gray nodded and let himself be guided towards his bathroom by his beautiful girlfriend and some silly kiss had been the last thing in his mind.

****

#

When Gajeel and Levy announced they were getting married in a month, everyone was ecstatic with the news, especially the girls, but all their plans fell off when the couple told them that they would only get married legally at the forum. They were saving money to buy a house and to throw a party would be too much money they’d rather save for their house.

“That is so sad.” Juvia said that night when she was putting one of Gray’s shirts so they could sleep. “Levy-san wants a wedding, but because of their wedding, but because of their money situation, it’s being postponed.”

“They are being smart, Juvia.” Gray replied from the bed. “They want to get married and they want to buy a house. They need a house to live, they don’t need a wedding.”

Juvia gasped. “Of course they do!”

“A wedding party is more of an extravagance than anything. They are going to be as married when they sign the papers as if they have a party.” Gray shrugged and watched as she joined him on the bed.

“You don’t understand.” Juvia sat next to him. “Some women are fine with never getting married, others are okay with just signing papers, but some women like Levy-san, Lucy-san and me, we want that, we want to get married with a party because otherwise it might not feel like you just got married.” She sighed. “I think they will feel something is missing. The wedding party is like a rite of passage.”

“They will have that party when they can, Juvia. Gajeel and Levy have a son to think about and they had to prioritize: a house for him to grow up or a party and they chose to buy a house for their future.”

“I know.” Juvia rested her head on his chest. “I just wished that there was a way to-” Gray felt Juvia’s body tense and then she sat on the bed and Gray sat too, staring at her, and he could see in her eyes that she was thinking very hard about something.

“Oh, I know that look.” Gray said and when Juvia looked at her boyfriend with a grin, and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Juvia has something to do!”

She got up from the bed and grabbed her phone before pushing some buttons and run out of the bedroom, and yet Gray still heard her say “Hi Lucy-san! Juvia hopes she is not bothering you….”

Gray just rolled his eyes and lied back on the bed, knowing that Juvia would stay on the phone for a little while. Only god knew what was happening inside her head.

****

#

A month later, it was finally the day Levy and Gajeel were going to get married and even though they wouldn’t have a party, they were going to throw a small dinner party at the Guild just to celebrate the date.

Their guild mates, though, had other plans.

Gray and Juvia were outside the city hall when Levy and Gajeel got out and to say that the couple was surprised to see them there was an understatement.

“Hi!” Levy said, giving Metty to Juvia, who was already cooing to the boy. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We are here to take you to the Guild.” Gray told is friend. “But I’m afraid we will have to take two cars for that. We are taking different routes here.”

“What are you talking about?” Gajeel frowned when Gray put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards his car.

“Trust me, Gajeel.” Gray said and could see the other man look over his shoulder, to where Juvia was and when his friend nodded, he relaxed and went with Gray.

“Can you tell me what is going on?” Levy frowned when Juvia gave Metalicana back to her and opened the door of her car.

“You’ll see in a few minutes. Now come on.” Juvia pointed to the inside of the car. “Get in. You’ll like it, I promise.” Levy stared at her friend with doubt, but did what was told and Juvia almost skipped all the way to the driver’s side.

****

#

Juvia, could you please tell me what is going on?” Levy asked when they got out of the car; Juvia parked on the Guild’s side and after locking the car, they entered by a door Levy didn’t even know it existed. The path was dark and dusty, but she followed Juvia with her son close to her chest.

From far away, Levy could hear girls talking. Juvia stopped and took Metty from his mother’s arms and motioned for Levy to keep walking. There was a door that was half-closed and Levy pushed it quietly. What she saw, made her eyes widen.

All their female friends were there, hairs up and done, dresses in yellow shades and with their make-ups ready. Meredy and Asuka were wearing puffy yellow dresses as well. “What is happening?” Levy asked, in a whisper.

“We couldn’t let you get married without a wedding party.” Lucy said. Her hair was up in a bun and her dress was beautifully well-cut. “It’s not much, but we tried to surprise you and we hope you like it.”

Levy was still in shock and she looked down to the simple white summer dress she was wearing for the sign of the papers. “I can’t… You are all dress up and I’m…”

Juvia stepped closer to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. “We took care of that. Why do you think we went to that dress shop last week?” Juvia pointed to the opposite side of the room, where there was a mannequin with a wedding dress on. It was strapless, on the bust there were some crystals and it had a fishtail.

Stunned, Levy took a few steps towards the mannequin and blinked a few times before saying: “This is the one I liked. It fit perfectly.”

“We know.” Lucy said, standing close to Juvia. “We couldn’t afford buying it, so we rent it. Tonight, it is yours.” The blonde smiled and then pointed behind her, where there was a man behind all the girls. “I even brought Cancer. He is going to do your hair and make-up. Gray took Gajeel to put on his tux. Now chop chop! We don’t want you late for your surprise wedding!”

Levy couldn’t help it anymore and started to cry. She took a few steps and hugged both Lucy and Juvia – Metty was a little smashed with it, but didn’t complain – and when she stopped, she went to hug the others as well.

“Come on, girls! We have to make the bride get ready in time!” Lucy told the others, trying to dry her own tears. Juvia smiled and kissed Metty’s chubby cheeks and proceeded to put the little tux they rented for him.

****

#

When Levy saw the Guild, she almost fell into tears once more and understood why they had to enter through the side, otherwise she would’ve seen it. There were tiny lightbulbs on the ceiling, between the tables – which were covered with white linens and had yellow daisies as center pieces – there was a red carpet leading to a made-up altar where Master Makarov was waiting for them.

Gajeel was also there, waiting, black tuxedo and hair pulled back and looking very handsome and she would never forget about the way he looked at her when she stepped inside the Guild. He was holding their son, who was wearing a miniature of Gajeel’s tux and looked adorable – Juvia must’ve given Metty to his father when she walked the aisle with Gray. Her bridesmaids had walked down the aisle with their significant other and when she reached the made-up alter, she was smiling so brightly she was afraid it was all a dream.

“Did you know about this?” Levy whispered once she was close enough to Gajeel.

“Not a clue.” He smirked and they turned to the Master, who started performing their wedding.

****

#

Gray put an arm over Juvia’s stomach and pulled her body closer to his as he hugged from behind and he felt her relax her body. They were watching as the newlywed couple danced their song – plus Meredy and Asuka not too far away from where they were, but no one had the heart to call their attention.

“You are amazing.” Gray whispered in her ear and he felt her shudder. God, he loved to get that reaction from her. “You made a whole wedding happen in less than a month.”

“Juvia had help.” She looked over her shoulder to stare at him.

“It doesn’t matter.” He kissed her lips. “You made this happen. It is simple and it is beautiful and by the way Levy cried, she loved it.”

“Juvia was just doing what she would like someone did for her.” The blunette shrugged and returned her gaze to the couple. “They make such a beautiful couple.” Gray hummed in agreement. “They will be fine, won’t they? Look at how he looks at her. He might not see it, but his eyes light up when she enters the room.”

“They will be fine.” Gray assured her and saw other couples go to the dance floor. “Now come, let’s dance as well.”

They swung with the music’s rhythm; Gray had his hands on her hips while Juvia had her arms around his shoulders. He would never admit, but he liked dancing with Juvia. It reminded him of how good she felt when they slept next to each other, how much he loved her warmth and the sound of her breathing.

A couple of songs later, Gray felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked over to see who it was, came as a surprise to see Gajeel.

“My wife is dancing with one of her moron friends and I thought I would do the same and find my moron friend.” The red-eyed man said with a smirk and it earned a slap on his chest by Juvia.

“Go ahead.” Gray stepped away. “Meredy will want to dance with me, I’m sure.”

Juvia accepted Gajeel’s hand and put her other on his shoulder and they started to dance. “You behaved properly today. Juvia’s surprised.”

“Well, I’m surprise I had a wedding party so I guess we are even.” He said and Juvia laughed.

“I guess we are.”

They stayed in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I do, Juvia.” Gajeel looked her in the eye. “You know I don’t care about all this crap, to me it was enough that piece of paper we signed earlier, but not to her. She wanted this and it killed me that I couldn’t give her that. But we need the money for a house because we have a son and we need to think about him now, not ourselves.” Gajeel took a breath. “I know it was your idea, Gray told me, and I wasn’t even surprised.”

“Lucy-san helped too.” Juvia shrugged.

“Everyone helped, I know everyone put a little money into tonight, but I also know you are the one who put more.”

Juvia’s eyes watered. “I don’t have a family, Gajeel-kun. I never met my parents, I don’t know if I ever had any siblings. However, ten years ago I met you and you made me so angry with you because you were such an asshole back then, but before I knew, you were there when I needed you and you became my best friend. Now, I consider you my brother even if you don’t consider me back.” A few tears fell down, but even so she smiled. “And Juvia will do anything in her power to make you happy; and if making you happy is making your wife happy, Juvia will do it.”

Gajeel stared at her for a moment before pulling her to his chest and danced for a few moments and Juvia just took the moment to enjoy his hold on her – a hug from him was very rare. When the son was almost over and Juvia looked up to her friend and it surprised her when he rested his forehead on hers and said quietly: “I consider you, too.”

It took a moment for her to understand his words and when she finally did, she put her hands on his cheeks, pushed his face away a little and kissed his forehead before releasing him and turned around, walking away from the guests. She went in Gray’s and Meredy’s direction and when she was close enough, Meredy frowned when she saw Juvia’s tears and so did Gray.

“Why are you sad?” Meredy asked, putting a hand on Juvia’s cheek when the blunette leaned to kiss the girl’s cheek.

“I’m not, sweetheart.” Juvia said. “It’s just that Gajeel-kun was all the family I knew for a long time and now he is all grown up with his own family.”

“Oh.” Meredy rolled her eyes. “And you have us now, Juvia! Me, My Gray, Grandpa and Uncle Lyon!”

“Of course, silly me.” Juvia smiled, trying to hold her emotions back. “Go play with Asuka, she was searching for you.”

“Okay!” Meredy bolted with no care in the world.

“Are you okay?” Gray asked, taking off his coat and offering it to her.

“I’m fine. Meredy was right.” Juvia smiled and after she put the coat on, she kissed her boyfriend. “I love you.” Knowing that it was hard for him to say the words, Juvia just hugged him and saw as the guests had fun.

****

#

For four days, Gajeel and Levy went to a nearby town to spend their honeymoon, leaving Metalicana two days with Lucy and Natsu and the other two days with Juvia and Gray. When they returned and went to pick up their son, Levy hugged Juvia and thanked for the surprise.

“It was very simple. Maybe in a couple of years you can do the wedding as you like.”

“No.” Levy shook her head. “That, Juvia, was my wedding. It was everything I wanted. Thank you.”

The blunettes parted ways with teary eyes and Gray had to hold Juvia while she cried in joy for her friends and their very well matched marriage; they were meant to each other and it made her really happy.

A couple of weeks later, Lyon called, announcing he had a date the next day and he was really nervous because it had been a long time since he had one and he spent hours on the phone with Juvia, going over the possible details and outcomes.

Silver visited a week later and even though Juvia’s job became frantic and she barely had time to stay and talk for long, Silver always made her feel at home. He liked her company especially when Meredy was also there, so he could have his girls to himself – Gray often had to remind his father that he was in the room with them.

A few days after Silver’s last visit, Gray was doing the dishes while Juvia dried them, when he spoke. “Oh, right, I have good news.”

“Hm?” Juvia said, paying half attention.

“Meredy is going to have sleepovers at my dad’s and at Lyon’s during the weekends.” Gray said.

Juvia looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yeap.” Gray nodded, finishing the last plate. “One weekend she stays with my dad, the other with us, the next with Lyon, then back at us and start over with my dad again.” Gray dried his hands on the cloth Juvia was holding.

Juvia frowned. “And why is that?”

“Because she needs time with the rest of her family and we need time together alone.” Gray put his hands on her hips. “Ever since we got together, there’s you, me and Meredy too. Don’t get me wrong, we love her, but I think it’s good for us to have some time alone.” Gray kissed her lips and proceed to kiss his way down to her jaw.

Juvia giggled. “Who are you and what have you done with my Gray-sama?”

“What do you mean?” He asked between kisses.

“A year ago you would’ve been running away from me and now you want time alone?” Juvia said, playfully, but Gray’s body hardened and he stopped his kisses, choosing to look into her eyes instead.

“During the past year, I’ve lost my sister, gained the guardianship of a five-year-old, re-bonded with my brother and returned my relationship with my father. And you helped me with all of that. I am not the same man I was a year ago. And I am not the same man I was last month before I thought I lost you.”

“Gray-sama…” She touched his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Gray rolled his eyes. “I am not good with words, Juvia, you know that. I just…. I’m just trying to do what I can to be happy and part of that is to have you all for myself a couple of days every other week.”

Her eyes watered. “I think this is the most romantic thing you said to me.”

Gray chuckled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. When they deepened the kiss and Juvia let out a small moan of contentment, Gray grabbed her by under her thighs and pulled her up so she could sit on the counter. When he tried to push her blouse away, Juvia stopped him.

“Meredy might come down.” She whispered.

“See? We need a few days to ourselves.” He complained, but smiled when Juvia came down from the counter, grabbed his hand and lead them up the stairs, laughing like teenagers.

****

#

When Juvia arrived at his house after work, Gray knew there was something off about her. She was too pale and her eyes were red, but he chose not to ask about it in front of Meredy. Once the girl was watching some kid show on TV, Gray pulled Juvia to the side and asked her, softly:

“Hey.” He said. “Are you alright?”

Juvia shook her head ‘no’ and Gray put an arm around her shoulder. “The son of my coworker died earlier today. He was eight.” She finally let some tears fall and he brought her closer to him. “He had an inoperable brain aneurysm and today it just…”

“I’m sorry.” Gray kissed the top of her head. “Did you know him?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Juvia met him a couple of times whenever he went to the office. His mother would let him with me when she was too busy. He was such a sweet boy.” Knowing that there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, Gray kept his arms around her, offering support. “The funeral is tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’ll go with you.” Gray said and when Juvia tried to argue, he didn’t cave. “Don’t even think about it. I’m going. I didn’t know the boy and I don’t know his parents, but I know you and you need someone there with you. And that’s my job.”

Juvia smiled through her tears. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Gray touched her cheek. “Now come on, you are exhausted and about to drop. Go take a hot shower while I put Meredy to bed, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Would you… Would you mind if she slept with us tonight?” Juvia asked, shyly. “I just need to know that…” She gulped. “That day with the car accident keeps coming to my mind and Juvia might feel better if…”

“Sure.” Gray agreed, talking kindly to her. He also would like to have his niece next to him if a child someone he knew died. Juvia nodded, kissed his cheek and let herself be guided by him.

****

#

The next day, when Juvia was finishing getting ready to the funeral, Gray went to see if Meredy was all done to go and found her playing with her dolls.

“We are going in a few minutes, Meredy.”

“I don’t want to go.” The girl scowled. “It’s going to be boring.”

Gray sighed. “No one likes funerals, Mer, but this is important to Juvia. You don’t realize it yet, but she didn’t need to stay with us, yet she was here when we needed her the most. Now it’s our turn to be there for her.”

Meredy seemed to ponder the words for a moment before she nodded and put her dolls down. “Okay.”

“Now remember to be on your best behavior, alright?” Gray offered the little girl his hand and she took it. “We won’t stay there too long.”

“Gray-sama? Meredy?” Juvia called from the hallway and they went to meet her.

****

#

The funeral was a quiet ordeal; people whispered and shed tears as expected. Juvia talked to a few people, introducing Gray and Meredy and after a few minutes they had arrived, she pointed to a brunette woman who was sitting next to a photograph of a little boy with brown curly hair, green eyes and a dimple on his left cheek. He looked to be a good kid.

“Hellen?” Juvia approached the woman, who looked up – her eyes were green just like her son’s and they were red and swollen while Gray and Meredy stood a few steps behind. “I’m so sorry.” Juvia bent to hug her.

“Thank you.” Hellen answered and Juvia took one of the woman’s hand between her own. “We knew it was going to happen, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know.” Juvia was fighting her tears. “You have to be strong for your husband and your children.” Juvia had told Gray that Hellen had two young daughters.

“Yes. But it’s so hard.” Hellen cried and Juvia nodded.

Distracted with the situation, Gray only realized Meredy wasn’t by his side anymore when he saw her stand next to Juvia, looking at the weeping woman with curiosity.

“My mom died too.” Meredy blurted out and Gray stepped in to take her away, mortified and so did Juvia.

“I’m sorry.” Gray told Hellen, trying to pull the girl away.

“Is that your son?” Meredy pointed to the photograph next to Hellen and the woman’s attention was on the little girl. She nodded and Meredy looked to it and then back to Hellen. “I have a picture of my mom beside my bed and I talk to her every night before I sleep.” Meredy told the woman and Gray shared a look with Juvia and let the child go, letting her speak. “She is in heaven. Is your son in heaven?”

Hellen smiled sadly. “I believe so.”

“What’s his name?”

“Jake.” Hellen said the name with a broken voice.

Meredy seemed to ponder the answer for a few moments. “When I talk to my mom tonight, I’m gonna ask her to take care of him, okay? She was a good mom, don’t worry. She’ll take care of Jake for you, just like My Gray and My Juvia take care of me.”

The woman started to cry and managed to say: “Thank you.”

“Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” Meredy looked up to Juvia, who also had tears in her eyes, but was Hellen who spoke.

“No, sweetheart, you said everything right.” She dried her tears and opened her arms a bit. “Can I get a hug?” Meredy nodded and hugged the woman for a few moments. “I feel better now that I know you’ll ask your mom to take care of my son.” Hellen told Meredy, quietly, and released the girl. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Meredy smiled to Hellen and Gray swooped her from the floor into his arms and walked a few steps away, to wait for Juvia.

“I’m sorry she-” Juvia tried to speak, but Hellen cut her off.

“Don’t be. She was the only one who made me feel less hopeless today.” The brunette told Juvia. “She is a sweet girl, Juvia.”

“She is.” Juvia smiled and hugged Hellen.

A couple of hours later when they were at the car, going to Gray’s house, Meredy fell asleep on the backseat and Juvia looked at her over her own seat and told her boyfriend. “We are so lucky. She’s so perfect and I love her so much that I actually forget she’s not mine.”

“She is.” Gray put a hand on her thigh and squeezed it, while his eyes were at the road ahead. “She has been for the past ten months. You might not have a paper, but she’s as yours as she is mine.”

“I know.” Juvia sighed.

****

#

Juvia fell on top of Gray, panting and boneless while Gray had the same problem with shortness of breath while underneath her. They had been enjoying the first weekend Meredy spent away with Silver. With the new liberty of having the house to themselves, the couple spent the two days christening everywhere they could.

Gray had the strength to push Juvia up enough so he could exit her before letting her keep resting on top of him – before starting dating her, Gray wasn’t much of a fan of a girl on top, but Juvia made him look forward to when they were in the mood for it.

“Your dad will be bringing Meredy in half an hour.” Juvia murmured, still not able to move – not that he minded – and Gray just grunted in response. “We need to take a shower.” He grunted again. “Come on, get up.”

“You first.” Gray said and he could feel her chuckling.

“Maybe two days having sex are too much and we should be more watchful on that?”

Gray sat, then, bringing her with him so she was straddling him. “No way. When Meredy’s here, we have to be quiet.” Gray kissed Juvia’s collarbone and trailed down. “I like when you are loud.” He had one of her nipples in his mouth and she gasped.

“We can’t anymore.” Juvia pushed him away. “We only have half an hour and Juvia’s getting sore.”

The word sobered Gray up the same moment. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no.” Juvia told him vehemently. “But if Meredy were gone another day, it would start to hurt. Right now Juvia is just sore enough that she is reminded we made love these past couple of days.” She kissed his lips, but he still looked at her with doubt. “Juvia enjoyed every second of this weekend, Gray-sama. Juvia will tell you if we cross a line, alright?” After a moment’s hesitance, he nodded. “Good, now let’s take a shower.” She got up from the bed and Gray disposed of the condom they wore before getting up as well. “Juvia will stay for a few minutes after Silver-sama and Meredy arrive and then she will leave.”

Gray stopped on the bathroom door, confused. “Why?”

“’Why’ what?” Juvia asked.

“Why will you leave?”

“Juvia ran out of clean clothes to wear and she hasn’t been in her apartment for a week.” Juvia chuckled. “Juvia has to spend at least a few days there so the landlord won’t think I don’t live there anymore.”

She stepped under the hot water and Gray followed her, but half of his mind was working over the fact that he didn’t want her to go to her apartment.

****

#

A few days later, Juvia was still spending another night at her apartment, so when Meredy asked if she could stay in Gray’s bed until he fell asleep, he agreed. The little girl was playing coloring with her tablet when Gray casually asked: “Meredy?” She hummed in acknowledgement. “What would you think if Juvia lived here with us?”

“What?” She frowned and looked up to her uncle. “She lives with us.”

Of course she had misinterpreted that, after all, ever since they became a couple, Juvia had slept at his house more times than not.

“No, she doesn’t.” Gray clarified. “She stays here a lot, but she has her own apartment. That’s where she is now.”

Meredy put her tablet aside to look at her uncle. “But she’s here all the time. She lives with us.”

“Well, she doesn’t,” he clarified “but what I want to know is if you would be okay with that. I know she’s here a lot and I know you like to have her here, but I am just making sure you want her to live here and-” He stopped when he saw her giggling. “What is it?”

“You talk funny when you are nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.” Gray rolled his eyes. “So, what do you think?”

“She lives with us.” Meredy insisted and then shrugged. “I like her here.”

They stayed in silence for a few moments before he spoke again: “Hey, Mer… what do you think about Juvia staying with us forever?”

****

#

Three weeks later on Juvia’s birthday, they spent the day at the Guild, celebrating with their friends and the attention was being divided between the birthday girl and Lucy, whom had shared just a week before that she and Natsu were expecting their first child and they couldn’t be happier.

After a lovely afternoon, they went home, where Silver and Lyon were preparing Juvia a birthday dinner and when the couple plus Meredy arrived, it actually smelled really good. The boys were so proud of their work that they told everyone to put more formal clothes.

Once they were dressed all fancy, they sang Happy Birthday to Juvia and ate the delicious food Lyon and Silver prepared, Meredy yelled it was gift time and they went to the living room.

“Mine first, mine first!” Meredy exclaimed in excitement, her pink curls bouncing as she ran to the laundry room. “I hid it so you couldn’t find it!” The girl was proud of herself as she gave the small package to Juvia. “Open, open, open!”

Juvia opened with care and she saw what it was a small box and when she opened, the blunette gasped. It was a golden necklace with a locket in a shape of a heart and when she opened it, she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears: inside there was the picture of Juvia and Gray kissing Meredy’s cheeks on the game they went.

“This is-” Juvia tried, but her voice failed her. “I loved it, sweetheart, thank you.” She hugged the girl, who hugged her back.

“It’s Grandpa gift too.” Meredy pointed out. “I chose, but I didn’t have money to pay…” Everyone laughed and Juvia got up from the couch to hug the older man.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, darling girl.” Silver grinned.

Lyon got up and stepped closer to her, offering an envelope. “My gift is not as fancy, but I think that you deserve this after putting up with Gray for so long.”

“Hey!” Gray protested and watched as Juvia opened her gift and her face lit up with happiness.

“Two days at a spa?” She beamed. “Thank you, Lyon-san!” Juvia hugged her boyfriend’s brother – Lyon might have or not held her a little longer than he should’ve.

“I guess it’s my turn now, huh.” Gray said and Juvia turned to look at him and saw him with his hands on his pockets. “I thought about what to give you, but I couldn’t come up with anything. So, instead I gathered the courage to finally man up and say some things to you. So, pay attention because I am not very good with words.” Juvia was paying attention to him, but confused at the same time. “I never say the words. No matter how much I feel, I just can’t seem to say them to you. I know you know, but I need to tell you.” He took a few steps closer to her until their bodies were almost touching. “I don’t know where I would’ve been if I never met you, I don’t know how I would’ve survived this past year without you there to help me. I don’t want to think how empty I was before I met you. I don’t want to think about losing you.

“Do you know why? Because I love you. The words are hard for me to say, but it’s not at all hard to feel them. Because I feel it, Juvia. Whenever you are next to me, whenever I see you laugh, whenever I hear your voice. Before I met you, I thought butterflies in someone’s stomach was stupid and some mind trick, but it is not. I understand now. I understand why people live and die for this feeling. So, I am going to say it again: I. Love. You.”

Juvia was crying shamelessly and smiling at the same time and when he stopped, she threw herself into his arms and kissed his lips while the others clapped.

“But that’s not my gift.” Gray told her once their lips parted and Juvia had to make an effort to step away from him. She saw as he reached inside his pocket and took out a small blue velvet box and her heart almost stopped when he got into one knee. Was he…? “This is very uncharacteristic of me, but I think that if there’s someone to make me do silly things, it’s you.” Gray opened the box and inside there was a very beautiful golden ring with a diamond and Juvia gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. “This is my mom’s engagement ring, my dad gave it to me the day after he met you – told me I was going to need it. It took me years, but I’m finally giving it to you and I am finally going to ask you.

“Will you marry me? Before you answer,” Gray said when she opened her mouth to answer. “I need you to look around this room and see exactly what you’ll get if you marry me; an annoying brother-in-law who is half in love with you and most likely have a thousand plans to take you from me. A father-in-law that won’t stop meddling about when you are going to give him more grandchildren and a six-year-old girl who climbs into beds more times than not. Plus, of course, me and you know everything, so you know how damaged I am. Think it very hard if this is what you wan-.”

The next thing Gray knew was that Juvia was tackling to the ground, kissing his face all over and repeating ‘yes’ every time she kissed him. Gray smiled and kissed her lips. “I can’t believe you even had to ask! Of course I’ll marry you!” She said and kissed him on the lips again and the couple barely registered the cheering from the other people in the room. “A thousand times, yes.” She smiled and Gray smiled right back.

“I am finally getting a daughter!” Silver said, embracing Juvia as soon as the couple got up from the floor. “Mika would’ve liked you, my darling.” Silver whispered to the blunette. “She would be happy that a woman loves him as much as she did.” He kissed her cheek.

“Can I be a flower girl again?!” Meredy, asked, excited and everyone laughed, happy.

****

#

A couple of weeks after the proposal, it was Ultear’s death anniversary; Gray and Lyon decided to go to her grave and even so it made them very gloomy for a few days before the trip; even Meredy seemed down and the plane trip was silent, Meredy held one of Juvia’s hands and Gray, the other.

It was cold when the group arrived at the cemetery and even when Gray urged Juvia to go with them, she declined and stayed far away, giving the three some privacy. Lyon and Gray each held one of Meredy’s hands and they stayed in front of Ultear’s tombstone for almost half an hour before they walked to where Juvia was waiting for them.

Juvia could see that the three had been crying and she hugged each of them, whispering kind words. When they were about to leave, Juvia asked for a minute and walked to Ultear’s grave. She stood there without saying a word at first.

“You probably don’t even remember me, I was just the crazy girl who begged Gray-sama to bring her to his niece’s fifth birthday party and I stayed playing with the children most of the time, but here I am.” Juvia smiled sadly “Gray-sama and I just became engaged two weeks ago. Fast, I know. It’s been ten months since we got together, but I knew it was him I wanted to marry from the first time I laid eyes on him and here we are, engaged. Juvia still thinks she is dreaming and will wake up at any minute.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or if I am just talking to the wind, but just in case you are listening I just want to tell you a few things. Lyon quit his job at the Pole and has a desk job now, researching. He told me he is making friends already and went in a couple of dates. Gray-sama and his father are in much better terms. And Meredy… Meredy is a great special child. She has excellent grades at school, she has a lot of friends and she loves to call Silver-sama ‘Grandpa’. She stays some weekends with Lyon-san and other with Silver-sama and she loves it. She watched hockey games with Gray-sama and she has ballet classes. Last month she told me she was in love with this boy from her class, but she didn’t want to stay close to him because of his cooties.” Juvia laughed. “And she is so bright, so smart and caring. You raised an amazing little girl, Ultear-san.

“What I am trying to say is that they are happy. So, don’t you worry about that. I am keeping an eye on them for you to guarantee it. And I hope you don’t hate me for what I am about to say: Meredy is no longer your daughter. She is _our_ daughter. She is yours, she’ll always be, but now she is also mine because I love her as much as you did. I will never pressure her into calling me her mother, but I just wanted to let you know that in my heart, she is mine. And our daughter will never forget about you because I won’t let her. You helped her be who she is and I treasure that.

“I hope you are well, wherever you are and thank you for giving me this family. I would like to have you here to share this, but since you can’t be here, I will try to do my best to take care of them.” Juvia was crying at that point. She kissed the tip of two of her fingers and touched the tombstone. “Thank you.” She turned around, dried her tears and went to where the others were waiting for her.

To where her _family_ waited for her.


	6. Part VI

“Okay: wedding planning!” Gray said, excitedly and Juvia just looked at him as if he had grown another head. “Let’s do this.”  
  
“What’s happening?” She eyed her fiancée in distrust. “Juvia thought she would have to drag you for this.”  
  
He shook his head. “Oh, no. I knew this was coming and I decided to take a day off to talk about it and here it is. Meredy’s with Lyon this weekend and we can decide this in a couple of hours and enjoy some time alone.”  
  
“A wedding takes a lot time to plan. Juvia hardly thinks we can do this in a couple of hours.”  
  
He snorted. “Not the way we will do it.” Gray said. “We will share the responsibilities. You know me, I don’t really care about the party of what kind of lines we use on the tables, so, I’m giving you a free card in all of that. There are things that we will decide together: the date, the venue and who’s getting invited. After that I get to plan the honeymoon and you get to plan the wedding.”  
  
“What?” Juvia was surprised.  
  
“This is not my first rodeo, Juvia. I saw how Lucy was before her wedding and even when she asked Natsu’s opinion, the whole thing was basically 99% Lucy. I really don’t care about these things but I want you to be happy, so go ahead and go for it. You know how much we can afford. Go and have it all. However, I do have some rules.  
  
“First,” Gray raised a finger “I will choose my tuxedo – I know you think men in white tuxedos are nice, but I think it’s stupid and I refuse to wear it. Second,” he raised another “there will be absolutely no carriages of any kind – I searched wedding on the internet and saw that and it is not happening with us. Third, no white doves are to be released because I do not want to deal with guests getting pooped at. Fourth, when we cut the cake, you better not smash that thing on my face otherwise I’ll divorce you right there. Fifth, we will have our first dance but I will not do any type of choreography, so don’t even try it.” By the end of his speech, he had his hand opened in front of her face. “You don’t mess with those rules and I can live with the rest.”  
  
“I….” Juvia blinked twice. “You seemed to have thought this through.”  
  
“I know whom I am marrying and if I didn’t set this straight right now, I would end up marrying you in a white tuxedo, while riding a carriage with a dove in my hand and cake smashed all over my face and then dancing some stupid song in synch with you. Not gonna happen.” He smirked when she looked confused at the folder in her hand. She probably had hours planned of talking about the difference of shades of white and they wouldn’t even get to start. “Now, let’s talk dates.”  
  
#  
  
Two hours later, they had decided the date – in three months’ time at April’s 13th – and went over a few venues to look for the wedding and made a list of who to invite and if Juvia was being honest with herself, she was overwhelmed of how quick Gray had been making the decisions with her. She never saw him that interested about anything other than sex and trying to teach Meredy about hockey. “I told you we could do it in a couple of hours.” He told his fiancée and pulled her by her hand from the kitchen table to the living room. When he sat down, he made her sit by his side and she snuggled up to him.  
  
“We decided the basics. The next three months will go by so fast and there’s so much to do yet, decorations, flowers, cake, dress…” She said in a tired voice.  
  
“Juvia.” He said, his tone serious and she looked up to him. “If you want to skip it all that and go get married tomorrow at City Hall, we will do just that. If you think we need more time to get ready, we can postpone the date until we are ready.”  
  
Juvia smiled and kissed his cheek. “I want a reception with our friends and Meredy insists she has to be flower girl again.”  
  
“Well, if _Meredy_ says so…” Gray sighed, resigned and Juvia giggled. “Just… Try to be reasonable with it, alright? Remember that I don’t care about it all.”  
  
“Wow, aren’t you the best groom that ever walked on Earth?” She pouted.  
  
Gray laughed. “That came out wrong, sorry. I’m just saying for you to be cool about it because if everything you plan go wrong somehow, I won’t care at all as long by the end of whatever mess is happening, we are married.”  
  
The blunette looked up to him for a moment and Gray thought he was getting scolded for his crude words, but she just moved from his side to straddle her fiancée. She cupped his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
“That is the most ‘Gray Fullbuster’ thing you could ever say about our wedding.” He assumed it was a bad thing; she was giving him mixed signals, though. “But it is so you, that I know you could not be more romantic than that.” She reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head. “Juvia would like to answer that by making love to you all night long if that’s alright to you.”  
  
Gray grinned before kissing her deep. “Who am I to say ‘no’ to the bride?”  
  
#  
  
“Meredy, sweetheart, come here.” Juvia called from the couch on the living room where she and Gray were seated. “We need to talk to you.” The little girl who had been playing with her dolls looked up to the adults from her designed play space on the living room and went to sit with them.  
  
“What is it?” Meredy asked and the adults shared a look before speaking.  
  
“You know that Juvia and I are getting married in two months, right?” Gray asked, gently.  
  
The girl nodded and her curls bounced. “Yes. I’ll be the flower girl and Juvia is going to live with us forever.”  
  
Juvia smiled. “That’s right. But what we want to talk to you about is that you uncle and I were talking and we thought that it might be good if we adopt you. Do you know what it means?”  
  
Meredy thought for a moment. “My mom told me she adopted me when I was a baby. That my first mom couldn’t take care of me so she found someone who would love me just as much as she did. Is it like that?”  
  
“Yes.” Gray nodded. “Right now, I have your guardianship – it means that I’m your uncle and my job is to take care of you. But if Juvia and I adopted you, to everyone else you would be our daughter.”  
  
“Not that you need to call us anything else.” Juvia was fast to supply. “Your mother is still your mother, but it would make things much easier to explain that we are a family.”  
  
“How?” Meredy tilted her head to the side.  
  
“Well, when I marry your uncle, I will take his last name and become Juvia Fullbuster just like him and your grandpa. If we adopt you, you can be Meredy Milkovich Fullbuster.”  
  
“Oh!” The girl seemed to think about it. “What about my mom?”  
  
“Mer,” Gray said, “she’s still your mom just like she’s still my sister. Just like Juvia said, you don’t have to call us anything else than you already do. But it would be nicer and easier this way. But it’s your call. We won’t be sad if you say ‘no’; in a few years when you are older, we can talk about it again.”  
  
“I think I want that.” Meredy said, and after a moment she nodded excitedly. “I’d like for everyone to know that I have a family.”  
  
“You do know that even if we didn’t do that, we would still be a family, right?” Gray asked and the girl nodded. “Good. Now come here and give me a hug.” Meredy giggled while throwing her arms around her uncle and then did the same with Juvia before going back to her dolls. Gray looked at his fiancée and sighed when he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. “You too, come here and let it out. I know you want to cry because she said yes.”  
  
Juvia lost no time in throwing herself on his arms and sob. “Sh-she s-sa-said y-y-ye-yes!” Gray just patted her on the back and held her while finding a good spot to stay. That would take some time.  
  
#  
  
At the day of the wedding, Gray couldn’t believe he had made it. Those past three months had been a roller coaster of emotions for Juvia from her not finding the perfect wedding dress, to the napkins shaped being ugly, to not find a decent florist and then to some crazy cleanse diet or whatever. She had tried to cancel the wedding three times because of signs she saw the date wouldn’t do it, then postpone it when a week before she got a pimple and through all that, Gray tried to remain calm.  
  
He was sure a groom should not be feeling as grateful it would be over soon but happy together were starting, but he was damn relieved they only had to do that once.  
  
“Nervous, kid?” His father asked while Gray waited at the altar. Natsu – his best man – and Lyon were also there by his side.  
  
“Glad this is going to be over.” He mumbled. “You guys wouldn’t _believe_ how crazy women get with weddings.”  
  
“I got married last year. I think Lucy was as much as a bridezilla as Juvia.” Natsu grinned and straightened his tux.  
  
“As a married man, I remember quite well how it goes.” Silver chuckled. “But trust me, it’s going to be worth it.”  
  
“Rub it in my face that I’m the only loser still single, will ya?” Lyon mumbled and Silver laughed, putting an arm around the younger man’s shoulder.  
  
“Your time you’ll come, kid. I’ll teach you some moves to get women.”  
  
Gray was about to scold his father and brother when a soft song started by the quartet they hired and his heart started to beat fast. That was it.  
  
He saw the bridesmaids walk down the aisle, first Mira, then Cana, Lisanna, Levy and finally Lucy – with her eight-month-old pregnant belly – all wearing light pink dresses and holding small bouquets while Gray’s palms started to get sweaty – he was suddenly nervous. The next ones to appear were Meredy and Asuka, both throwing flowers and with matching slightest darker pink dresses than the bridesmaids and both seemed very proud of themselves and Gray gave them a thumbs up.  
  
When the nuptial march started and Gray looked down to the end of the aisle, he could feel his heart stop and his breathing get caught on his throat. Gajeel was by her side, escorting her, but Gray’s eyes were to her only.  
  
She was wearing a strapless bodice with some sparkle and when it reached her hips, the dress had ruffles and swirls, making it look fluffy and just the dress she always dreamed of wearing at her wedding. Her hair seemed to be in some kind of loose braid that was absolutely stunning – she had been letting her hair grow so she could do some fancy hairstyle at the wedding.  
  
But what made his heart start beating again was the way her smile never seemed happier and how her eyes sparkled in joy.  
  
His father was right after all: it was worth it the past three months of getting annoyed by her about everything.  
  
She was beautiful. Stunning. She was about to become his wife and nothing he did ever felt this right.  
  
When Gajeel and Juvia finally reached the altar, Gray stepped closer to them, his eyes focused on Juvia’s and all he could see in hers was love and suddenly he hoped she could see the same in his.  
  
“You break her heart again, Fullbuster, and I’ll kill you.” Gajeel’s voice made Gray snap out of it and roll his eyes at the closest thing he would get of a brother-in-law. Gajeel offered his hand either way and Gray took it before the taller man put Juvia’s hand on the groom’s.  
  
“Hi.” She whispered, beaming in happiness.  
  
“Hey.” Gray whispered back. “Fancy seeing you here.”  
  
Juvia broke in a fit with giggles and so did he before they looked forward to the judge of peace, who started the ceremony.  
  
#  
  
After talking for a few moments about the institution of marriage and the wishes of their friends and family about their happiness, The judge said, in a kind voice. “I am told the couple wanted to say some words before their vows.” She was a woman in her mid-fifties with kind brown eyes and short blonde hair.  
  
“We do.” Juvia said and faced her fiancée, who did the same and held both his hands on hers. “Gray. When I was growing up, I never thought I would ever be this happy. For years, I just existed, but when I met you, I finally started living my life. You gave me courage I never thought I had in me, you made my life full and complete. The day I met you, I fell in love with you, even when we were at opposite sides of that meeting. I never knew I had a dream man until I met you. You are my dream and you are perfect. Yes, I know you are not perfect for you have many flaws, but all that matters is that you are perfect for me and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
Gray saw two tears fall from her eyes, but knew they were of happiness and started his own speech. “Juvia, I didn’t fall in love with you at first sight because I didn’t believe in it. Not love in general, but love happening to _me_. I thought it would never happen and I’ve never, not once, wanted to get married and have a family. But, before I knew, you found your way in and the next thing I know is that I couldn’t be far from you, that I missed your voice or your smell. Then I understood what you have been telling me from day one: we are meant to be together. You taught me to be happy, you fixed me when I didn’t even know I was broken and you made me want to be a better version of myself. I am terrified that I might become a sappy man while married to you, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take because after today, it’s for the rest of our lives and I’m looking forward to it because I know that each day with you will be an adventure.”  
  
At that point she was openly crying and his heart was beating faster (and his cheeks were red because he had just poured his heart out in front of a hundred people), but nothing else matter besides her magnificent smile.  
  
“The rings, please.” The judge said and Natsu gave it to Gray while Lucy handed it to Juvia. “Now, repeat after me…”  
  
#  
  
“I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Juvia Lockser, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life.” Gray put the ring in her finger and noticed she was shaking, offering her a soft squeeze.  
  
“I, Juvia Lockser, take you, Gray Fullbuster, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life.” When Juvia slid the ring on his finger, the judge spoke once more.  
  
“By the power invested in me by the city of Magnolia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The moment the words left her mouth, Gray brought Juvia closer and kissed her – in the back of his mind, he could hear the guests clapping and cheering.  
  
When they stopped the kiss, they didn’t step away from each other and Juvia whispered: “Is this a dream? Please tell me it’s not.”  
  
“I sure hope not, otherwise I will be very pissed off when I wake up.” Gray answered and Juvia laughed and pulled him for another kiss.  
  
#  
  
Juvia doubted she could get any happier than she was that day. She had just married the love of her life, danced with him and was ready to start their lives together. After the mysterious honeymoon he had been planning for them, that is. When asked why he was so focused on planning it and making it a surprise for her, Gray just replied: “You are already planning the wedding and I basically just have to show up. I am planning the honeymoon because if I don’t, it’s more stress to you and I’m sure you’d choose somewhere boring with a lot of museums for us to visit while we should be locked in a hotel room making sure the wedding can never be annulled or going to the beach.”  
  
She let him have his fun but just like he had done, she laid some rules: nowhere freezing, nowhere with wild animals bigger than humans and nowhere without the minimum of comfort. And he promised he would find a place like that and didn’t tell her where they were going – he went far enough no clear the search history of their computers so she couldn’t find any information about it.  
  
She was going to find it in a few hours anyway, but first they had something else to do.  
  
After they had taken all the pictures they were supposed to, greeted all their friends and they were all at seated, Juvia told Gray it was time and he nodded, leading them to the stage. He asked for the singer’s microphone and asked for attention, Juvia right next to him, hands twined together.  
  
“First, we’d like to thank all of you for coming to our wedding. We really appreciate.” There was a round of applause and when it died, Gray spoke again. “But we decided that this day should have another special moment besides the ceremony. Most of you know that Juvia and I are going to adopt my niece, Meredy. We wanted to be married first, but we will officiate it as soon as possible. Even so, since today we pledged out commitment for each other in front of our family and friends, we would like to do the same with her.” Gray looked to where Meredy was with his father. “Come up here, Mer.”  
  
Silver whispered something to the girl, who nodded and went up the stage, confused.  
  
Gray gave Juvia the microphone and watched as his wife kneeled in front of the little girl. “Meredy, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. And even though I am sad you lost your mother, I hope that you can find what you need, in me. I can’t promise not to make any mistakes, but I can promise to love you as if you were my own and to protect you the best I can and beyond.” Meredy’s green eyes were huge and Juvia was tearing up before giving the microphone again to her husband.  
  
“Mer, I’ve always loved you, ever since my sister sent me the first picture of you. Now, you are much more than my niece and we need you to understand that we are a family: you, me and Juvia.” He reached for the inside pocket of his tux and took a small velvet box and opened, taking a necklace from it. Meredy recognized the model just like the one she and Silver had given to Juvia as a birthday gift. “We had this made for you.” He opened it for her and there was the same picture Juvia’s had and when he turned it around, it had written ‘ _Meredy Fullbuste_ r’. “Juvia has hers,” the bride showed hers and at its back it had engraved ‘ _Juvia Fullbuster_ ’ “and I got one too.” Gray pulled his silver necklace from under his shirt and showed a locket, with ‘ _Gray Fullbuster_ ’ written in its back, and when he opened it, it also had the same photograph. “Sorry mine isn’t a heart like yours and Juvia’s, but I don’t think I could pull it off.” Meredy giggled. “We just want you to know that we are promising to love you forever, just like we promised to love each other.”  
  
Meredy couldn’t take it anymore and started crying and threw herself to the couple, saying “I love you too!” and they stayed hugging for some time and there wasn’t a dry eye in the room by the time they finally broke apart. (The one obviously sobbing harder was Lucy, who was blaming it on the hormones).  
  
When the three of them were about to get down from the stage, Silver stopped them and asked for the microphone. Gray, who had Meredy in his eyes, frowned at his wife, who just shrugged and tried to save some of her make-up.  
  
“Well, today had so much emotions and I am so glad I could see my son find happiness with this beautiful and special woman and now they have this amazing little girl as their own. I never thought I’d have another family, but here we are, those three and my son’s brother, Lyon. Yes, I’m talking to you, young man. You are one of mine too.” Silver chuckled when he saw Lyon’s surprised look. “Anyway, the day after my son proposed to Juvia, I thought about the perfect gift to give them and after awhile, I finally got one.” He took an envelope from inside his tux and offered it to Juvia.  
  
The blunette looked confused and when she opened it and read the contents, she gasped. “You gave us a _house_?”  
  
“What?” Gray looked over his wife’s shoulder and saw the exact same thing she did. “ _You gave us a house_?” He echoed her.  
  
“I did.” Silver said, the guests clapped again as he gave the microphone back to the singer.  
  
Gray was dumbstruck. “Dad, I already have a house. There’s no need for this.”  
  
“Yes, there is.” Silver explained. “ _You_ have a house, what I want is for _you three_ to do is to have a home _together_. Somewhere the three of you will start fresh and each inch of that house will have your history. The house is perfect for you, it is very big, with lots of rooms and space to raise a child. Plus, I get a room for myself when I visit and Lyon, one for him. I like the boy, but when we share your guest room, he snores.”  
  
“No.” Juvia shook her head. “This costed you a fortune. We can’t…”  
  
“Juvia-chan.” Silver chuckled. “I am a very wealthy man. I have more money than I can spend and when I die, half of it will go to charity and the other to Gray. I’d like it to see it in good use before I kick the bucket and nothing would make me happier than knowing my son, my daughter and my granddaughter are in their home.”  
  
Gray huffed in annoyance and hugged his dad, squeezing Meredy between them. “Dammit, Dad!”  
  
Juvia dried another tear – it appeared she was shedding lots of those that day – and watched the scene. When her husband stepped out of the hug, she was the one who hugged him and they all laughed when Meredy asked confused: “Why is grandpa kicking a bucket?”  
  
#  
  
Gray was holding Juvia’s hand as they walked their way to the Honeymoon Suite of the most expensive hotel of Magnolia.  
  
“I can’t believe we are actually married.” Juvia told him as Gray grabbed the card from his pocket to open the door and when he did, he turned to look at her, a look of defeat in his eyes. “What is it?”  
  
“You are going to ask me to carry you inside, aren’t you?” He asked and Juvia laughed before tip toeing to kiss his lips.  
  
“It’s tradition. And it’s very husbandly of you to have thought of that before I did.”  
  
“Let’s get this over with.” He caught her bridal style as they stepped inside the luxurious room and Juvia couldn’t stop giggling.  
  
“Be honest, you enjoyed this.” She said when he put her down and kissed her lips. “You are doing it again when we move in to the new house, you know that, right?” He groaned in faked annoyance and took off his coat. “I still can’t believe you father did that.”  
  
“I can.” Gray was unbuttoned his shirt. “He loves to do those things and get us by surprise.” While he spoke, Juvia went to check on the bags and her purse that were delivered to their room and found some papers and one in particular made her sit on the big bed. When Gray got no answer from her and looked her way, he saw her staring at the paper and when he stepped closer, he saw tears in her eyes. “Hey.” He sat by her side. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’ve never had one of those.” She whispered, a tear falling and Gray finally looked at what she was holding.  
  
“I sure hope so, this is our marriage certificate.” He joked, but put an arm around her waist. “Tell me.”  
  
“This is the only paper Juvia has that indicates she has a family.” She told him. “In my birth certificate, mother and father are as ‘Unknown’. But this” she pointed at the paper in her hand, “this paper makes me your wife, Meredy’s aunt, your dad daughter-in-law and Lyon-san’s sister-in-law. I know a paper is not important because Gajeel is Juvia’s brother just as much anyone who has a paper is. But I’ve always wanted this. It’s petty, but this piece of paper makes me so happy.”  
  
“It’s not petty.” Gray kissed the side of her head. “You just never had anything official that connected you to anyone and of course you wanted that. Anyone can understand that and I’m glad it was me who gave you that.”  
  
Juvia smiled through her tears and put the certificate away. “I love you.”  
  
“And I, you.” He was getting better in telling her his feelings. “Now, Juvia Fullbuster” he saw her eyes darken with the mention of her new surname and he could feel himself harden with the thought that she was now a Fullbuster as well “what do you say we make this whole thing official?” He reached for the back of her bodice to start to unlace it.  
  
“I say that you are absolutely right, husband.”  
  
#  
  
“I still don’t know why I can’t go too.” Meredy pouted. They were at the airport the day after the wedding and about to go to their honeymoon and the little girl was sad she wasn’t coming along. “We are family!”  
  
“Because this time is just the groom and the bride, honey.” Juvia kneeled in front of the pink haired child. “Let’s make a deal: in a few months we will have a trip too, okay?”  
  
Meredy didn’t like much, but nodded. “Fine.”  
  
“Now give me a kiss.” Juvia asked and Meredy did just that and then pulled Gray’s hand until he was low enough she could kiss him too.  
  
“Dad, Lyon. Please, don’t destroy the house while we are gone.” Gray told the men in front of them. “We will move soon, but I’d like to keep its value.”  
  
“Haha, funny.” Lyon rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry, son.” Silver beamed. “I’ll be training Lyon on how to pick up women. Things will be fine.”  
  
“Just remember that you are here to watch your _granddaughter_ , please.”  
  
“I know that.” Silver rolled his eyes and then stared at the couple. “Do you remember the rule?”  
  
“We only get two phone calls this week.” Juvia sighed in defeat. “And texting is only allowed to notify we arrived and that we are coming back.”  
  
“Atta girl.” Silver hugged and kissed his daughter-in-law. “Now off you go.” He hugged his son too while Lyon did the same with Juvia. After saying their good-byes, the couple was a few steps away when Meredy called Juvia, who turned around.  
  
“Look for mermaids for me!”  
  
Juvia laughed. “Will do, sweetheart!”  
  
#  
  
When Gray told Juvia that they were going to have their honeymoon at Anemone, she squealed in happiness. She had always wanted to go to the island, but never had the opportunity. Gray had reserved them a room at a nice hotel that was a few meters away from the beach – which had the most beautiful emerald water.  
  
He also made sure to program some very entertaining outings with a tourist groups: they visited a local tribe, they went snorkeling to sightsee coral reefs and at a festival that was held there. And Juvia had the time of her life, especially when they returned to their room at night.  
  
A week later when they returned home; they were received with happiness, especially by Meredy who missed them very much – she was even happier when she got the gifts they brought her. When Juvia informed the six-year-old that she looked, but found no mermaids, she just shrugged and said that mermaids were good at hiding.  
  
Seeing their new house, though, that was a surprise. It was huge! Five bedrooms, a big backyard and a front yard. When they complained about the size of the house, Silver just shrugged and told them that a big house was good. The master bedroom was enormous and with a walk-in closet, the room that was to be Meredy’s was also very spacious and so were the other rooms.  
  
When Silver bought the house, he made the basic reformations and told the couple that whatever else they wanted to reform, it was already covered and gave them the name of the contractor he hired.  
  
The first month of their wedding was between painting the new house and making small changes and moving from Gray’s old house to their new home. And when they finally moved in, a week later, they got the news Lucy gave birth to a little girl they named Reira. She had her father’s pink hair and Lucy’s beautiful brown eyes.  
  
The second month of their marriage came with a wonderful new: Meredy was finally legally adopted by Gray and Juvia. And to celebrate it, they threw a small party at the guild and Meredy just loved to tell everyone that her name was now Meredy Fullbuster just like her Gray and her Juvia.  
  
When Meredy’s birthday a month later arrived, Gray and Juvia decided that every child needed a pet and with a new and big backyard, it was time to teach her some responsibility and they decided to adopt a dog. Meredy was ecstatic when they went to the kennel and saw all the options of dogs, but the one she fell in love with was the most unexpected one: a three-legged white lab. According to the veterinarian, the dog was born without one of its front legs and no one wanted to adopt.  
  
“I want her!” Meredy insisted. The pup couldn’t be more than six-months-old and according to the veterinarian, healthy besides the missing leg. “Look how cute she is!” Meredy squealed and the dog barked in happiness, recognizing a nice human.  
  
“Are you sure?” Gray kneeled in front of her. “She is different.” He didn’t mind, but wanted her to understand.  
  
“She is different and she is beautiful!” Meredy said with confidence. “I want to name her Stiches.”  
  
“Why is that, sweetheart?” Juvia asked, amused.  
  
“Because she is different and needs a home and love, just like Stich. But Stich is a boy’s name, so…”  
  
“Stitches.” Gray said with a chuckle. “Oh, well. We already named her, might as well take her home.” Meredy squealed in happiness and while the veterinarian and Gray took care of the papers, Juvia and the girl were already making plans of buying the new addiction to their family pretty bows and toys.  
  
#  
  
Just as they promised Meredy, when they completed six months of marriage, they decided to take a vacation to the same place Gray and Juvia spent their honeymoon. After making sure Stiches was fine at the dog hotel, Meredy gave their dog kisses and told her she was going to bring back a new toy for her.  
  
The plane travel was short and Meredy didn’t even know where to look with so many things they had to do, as Gray had signed them up at the same activities him and Juvia had taken a few months before.  
  
At day three, though, Juvia woke up feeling down and it worried her husband.  
  
“I’ve never seen you sick.” He said, nervous, after checking on Meredy’s room and waken the girl, telling her to get ready to eat breakfast. “I’ve known you for almost four years and not once I’ve seen you sick.”  
  
“Don’t worry. Juvia gets sick in every five years or so.” She tried to tranquilize him, but he didn’t like at all the way she was pale. “You and Meredy go, have breakfast and go to the tribe’s tour. She’ll love it. I’ll stay in bed and when you guys come back, we can have lunch together.”  
  
Gray hesitated. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Juvia touched his cheek. “My stomach’s just upset. Juvia will be fine later and she would hate to ruin Meredy’s vacation.”  
  
“Fine.” Gray sighed. “But if you are not better by the time we are back, I’m taking you to a doctor.”  
  
“Deal.” Juvia smiled and watched as her husband left their room before running to the bathroom and throwing up. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she decided to take a nap and by the time Gray and Meredy were back, she was feeling fine – to Gray’s relief – and they proceeded to go snorkeling together.  
  
On their way back to the hotel, they needed more sunscreen and stopped to buy more. Juvia and Gray were looking for the best brand to buy when Meredy called from a feet away.  
  
“Juvia!” She called and the woman walked to where she was and the girl was holding a pink package that the woman recognized as tampons. “Do we get these?”  
  
“Not today, sweetheart.” Juvia chuckled, whenever they were at the supermarket together, Meredy was the one who picked Juvia’s products based on the color she liked the most at the moment – Juvia would change it later for her favorite one without her seeing. “I brought it from… home.” The blunette frowned and started to count in her head, so concentrated that when her husband touched her elbow, she almost jumped. “Meredy, you can buy a candy. Go pick it up.” Juvia said kindly and the girl nodded and ran to the where the candy was.  
  
Satisfied that she could still see Meredy, Juvia asked her husband: “What day is it?”  
  
“Uh… The seventh. Why?” He frowned when saw her pale again and put an arm around her. “Are you feeling sick again?”  
  
“We have been having sex every day since we got here.” She whispered.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“We shouldn’t have been.” She told him. “Juvia was supposed to have had her period three days before we left.”  
  
“Okay?” He was not following her.  
  
“Juvia did not have her period and she is never late. She is like a clock.” She clarified and Gray blinked a couple of times, clearly trying to put everything together. “Juvia has been feeling sick for a few days.”  
  
“You told me it was only today!” He scolded her.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t think anything about it at first. I thought it was motion sickness.”  
  
“What do you think now?”  
  
“I think we should buy a couple of these.” Juvia grabbed a package and showed her husband, and it said ‘ _Pregnancy test_ ’.  
  
#  
  
Juvia was pacing around their hotel room, looking at the watch every other second while Gray was seated on the bed. It had been hell to have dinner and to put Meredy to bed before taking the test, but they couldn’t let her notice anything was different.  
  
Once they were alone, Juvia had went to the bathroom with a test and a few seconds later she came out and told him they had to wait three minutes, to which Gray just nodded and they had been in silence ever since.  
  
Gray’s watch beeped and Juvia ran to the bathroom and her husband finally got up from the bed and tried to read her expression, but she was just staring at the stick in shock.  
  
“So?” He asked, anxious.  
  
“It’s uh-” She blinked a couple of times “positive.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Gray’s eyes widened.  
  
“There’s a big plus size.” She showed the stick to him. “Pretty straightforward.”  
  
“Yeah.” He stared at the test for a moment before letting a breath he had no idea he was holding, out. “So…”  
  
“So…” Juvia sat down on the toilet, still staring at the test. “Positive.”  
  
“Positive.” Gray sat on the floor, in front of her and with his back on the bathroom cabinet. “At least we know why you were sick.”  
  
Juvia snorted and then she became obviously scared. “Oh, god. What are we gonna do?”  
  
Gray frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“We were planning on children in a couple of years, when Meredy was older!” Juvia gasped. “I don’t care when, I’ve always wanted a big family, but Meredy is still so jealous of us and she made it clear that she doesn’t want siblings and you too!”  
  
“Wait, wait… what about _me_?” Gray was confused.  
  
“You said we should talk about more kids in a couple of years, and I became pregnant and I don’t know how; I’ve been taking the pill the right way-”  
  
“Juvia, calm down.” Gray took the test from her hand and put it aside, kneeling in front of her. “Yes, I told you we should talk about kids in the future, but that was because I thought we should have some time with just the three of us, it doesn’t mean I’m mad it happened a couple of years earlier. Look: we are married, we already have one kid, we have a house, jobs and each other. Plus, the best things that ever happened to me were a surprise: you, Meredy, my dad…”  
  
She looked at him with suspicion. “You are not mad?”  
  
Gray smiled. “Nah. We can do this. Maybe this one is a boy and we’ll have one of each.”  
  
Juvia laughed and kissed her husband. “So… we’re having a baby.”  
  
“I guess that we are.”  
  
#  
  
The next morning they went to a clinic at the island to do a simple blood test and when it confirmed the pregnancy, Juvia had smiled to Gray and hidden the results on her purse, knowing it was not time to tell Meredy. The rest of the vacation, Gray had been more than overzealous with his wife, to her delight.  
  
Even getting sick in the mornings, they were able to enjoy the vacation and ide Juvia’s condition from Meredy and Gray made Juvia promise to go as soon as she could to the doctor and she agreed promptly.  
  
Once they returned to Magnolia, Juvia’s gynecologist only had an opening in a week so they needed to wait for it, but Juvia already spent some of her time putting pillows under her shirts to see how she would look in a few months. The excitement was killing her – she wanted to tell everyone, but Gray told her they needed to wait for the doctor appointment.  
  
Meredy didn’t seem to find anything off, but both adults were apprehensive about telling her, as in the past she had been very against the idea of Juvia getting pregnant, but they would worry about it in a couple of weeks.  
  
And after their appointment with the doctor, their worries doubled. _Literally_. If they thought Meredy was going to get jealous of _a_ baby, she would certainly flip out with two as Juvia was expecting twins.  
  
It took some adjustment, but the couple got used to the idea and soon enough they were both excited, even if Gray tried to tune it down, he would caress her slightly bigger belly without even noticing when they were in bed together.  
  
The first person they told, was Silver. Meredy had been put to sleep and the adults were gathered at the living room talking. Gray gave her a look and Juvia nodded without Silver noticing.  
  
“So, dad…” Gray started. “We have bad news.” The older man frowned instantly. “We’re gonna have to use your bedroom.”  
  
Silver relaxed visibly and whined. “What? Why?”  
  
“Well, it’s the closest to our room and the largest after mine and Juvia’s.” Gray shrugged. “We’re going to need the space.”  
  
“Why the hell you need more space for? Is this Lyon’s doing? His room is just fine. He just didn’t like that one of my tips didn’t work. It’s not my fault the kid has _the worse_ delivery in history.”  
  
“No, Silver-sama.” Juvia giggled. “It’s not because of Lyon-san.”  
  
“Then _why_?” Silver was annoyed – he liked his room at his son’s house, thank you very much.  
  
Gray smirked. “We kind of need it as a nursery.”  
  
The couple saw Silver’s body tense and his eyes widen. “Ex-excuse me?”  
  
“I’m pregnant, Silver-sama.” Juvia smiled and saw as his gaze went to her stomach, as if expecting it already expanded. “Just 12 weeks along now.”  
  
The grin he offered them was one of the most beautiful things Juvia had ever seen and the way his eyes shined, he was almost in tears. “I am going to be a grandfather again?” When Juvia nodded, Silver got up from the couch and Juvia did the same, meeting him halfway in a hug. “Oh, god. I don’t think I can be happier.”  
  
“Hold on to that thought.” Gray grinned again – he just loved to be the one surprising his father instead of the other way around. He took a picture of the ultrasound from the back pocket of his jeans and hand it to Silver. “You, old man, are getting _two_ grandchildren. We are having twins.”  
  
Silver’s eyes went even wider as he took the picture from his son’s hands and stared at it. “Twins?”  
  
“Yeap.” Gray put an arm around Juvia’s waist and rested a hand over her stomach – a habit he was getting and she absolutely loved it.  
  
This time had no mistake Silver was crying as he put an arm on Gray and other on Juvia in an awkward hug. “Oh, my god! You just made me so happy!” He let them go, but turned to Juvia and cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Juvia-chan.”  
  
“You know, I helped a little.” Gray rolled his eyes and the next thing he knew, his father was giving him a bear hug and patting on his back.  
  
“Congratulations, son! You’ll be absolutely terrified by childbirth but it’s going to be so worth it!”  
  
“Jeez, dad, thanks.” Gray said sarcastically.  
  
“I still remember when your mother was having you. Scariest moment of my life.” And then he proceeded to talk in detail every moment of Gray’s birth, until his son cut it out telling Juvia was tired, making Silver immediately shut up and tell her to rest. For the next months, he would treat his daughter-in-law like the queen she was.  
  
#  
  
“Sweetheart, we need to talk to you.” Juvia called the seven-year-old, who was playing with Stiches. Meredy let the dog chewing a toy and went to sit between Gray and Juvia.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Remember last year when you thought Juvia and I were having a baby?” Gray asked, slowly, trying to approach the subject with calm.  
  
“But you weren’t.” The girl supplied.  
  
“Yes. Do you remember telling me that you thought we would forget about you?” Juvia asked and the girl nodded. “We won’t, you know that, right? We will never forget you.” Meredy frowned, trying to understand. “But we are here to tell you that this time I am really pregnant.” Her green eyes widened. “We will actually have two babies, but we will not neglect you in any way, sweetheart.”  
  
“You will.” Meredy’s lower lip started to tremble.  
  
“We won’t. Mer, don’t-” Gray tried, but Meredy was already getting up from the couch and running up the stairs to her room and a moment later they heard a door slam.  
  
The couple stayed in silence for a few moments before Juvia sighed and say to her husband: “That went well.”  
  
“If this is a preview of her teenage years, we’re in for quite a ride.” Gray groaned.  
  
#  
  
For the next couple of months, whenever someone brought the subject of pregnancy and babies, Meredy immediately retreated to her own world, ignored the subject or just went to play with Stiches much to the couple’s despair. They wanted Meredy to accept the new additions to the family, but she seemed to inherit the Fullbuster stubbornness by nurture if not nature and they tried to give her space.  
  
When other people could feel the babies, though, Juvia wanted Meredy to be a part of that, wanted her to bond with them even from within the womb. That’s why, two months after they delivered the news, Juvia tried a different approach.  
  
“Oh, Gray-sama! They are moving again!” Juvia said when the whole family was together at the living room and Gray was quick to put his hand where she indicated the movement.  
  
“I love when they do that.” Gray smiled and kissed Juvia’s cheek.  
  
“Let’s see if Stiches can feel it too?” Juvia asked and called the dog, that went with its tail waving in happiness. Juvia, who was lying on the couch, gently put Stiches’ had on her stomach and took a long sip of cold water – the babies seemed to like it and moved around a lot – and when they kicked, Stitches moved her head from Juvia’s stomach. Her ears raised and head tilted to the side, trying to understand what had just happened and proceeded to sniff Juvia’s stomach as she and her husband laughed. “I guess she felt it.”  
  
“I guess.” Gray said and then called the little girl, who was watching the interaction by the corner of her eye. “Hey, Mer. Want to try?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think they would move for her, Gray-sama.” Juvia shrugged and waited.  
  
“Why not?” Meredy asked, curious.  
  
“Well, you never spoke to them. I do, you uncle does, your grandpa… I think they don’t like you.”  
  
Meredy gasped in surprise. “What?”  
  
“Well, _you_ are the one ignoring _them_.” Juvia shrugged. “Everything they know, is what they hear and feel. Maybe they feel you don’t like them. Would you like to know someone who never saw you but doesn’t like you either way?”  
  
The little girl looked down in shame. “No.” She mumbled.  
  
“How about you come here and talk to them for a moment? Maybe it will change their minds.” Juvia tried, hoping she was not pushing too far.  
  
Meredy seemed to ponder her options before shyly go to kneel in front of the couch, facing Juvia’s large stomach. “What do I do?” She whispered.  
  
“Put your hand on my stomach, say hi.” Juvia got the cold water in hand to not get the timing wrong.  
  
She hesitated but put a tiny hand on Juvia’s stomach and said: “Hi, babies.” Just as Juvia took a sip of water and just as expected, they started to kick and Meredy’s eyes went huge as she put another hand on Juvia’s belly. “Oh! I felt it! Hi again, babies!” Juvia took another sip and they kicked again and Meredy giggled. “I guess they liked me!”  
  
“Well, maybe you could like them back.” Juvia probed and felt Meredy smile shyly.  
  
“Maybe I can.”  
  
Juvia looked to her husband, who was across the room observing the whole thing and winked at him as he mouthed ‘ _You are damn sneaky_ ’.  
  
#  
  
After feeling the babies kick for the first time, Meredy just couldn’t get enough and was suddenly on board after she and Juvia talked about what was going to happen after they were born. For a few months they would need more attention because they were small and couldn’t ask for what they needed, but neither she nor Gray would ever forget their little girl.  
  
She was slightly disappointed when they found out the babies were boys instead of girls, but was more than glad to help Juvia decorate the boys’ room.  
  
One night, though, on Juvia’s seventh month of pregnancy, the three of them plus Stiches were having dinner when Meredy suddenly asked: “My Gray?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“The babies will call you and Juvia ‘mom’ and ‘dad’, right?” She asked, head tilted to the side in questioning.  
  
“Yes, of course.” Gray frowned and stole a look at her wife, who just shrugged, confused.  
  
“And they will have Fullbuster on their names too?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And I am adopted and I have Fullbuster on my name now too.”  
  
“You do.” Gray and Juvia were looking at her, both confused about her questions.  
  
“I think I’m going to call you mom and dad too, now.” Meredy said, casually and Juvia’s breath got caught into her throat and she put a hand on Gray’s thigh and squeezed. “To not confuse the babies.” She looked up to them. “Is it okay? Can I do that?”  
  
Knowing that his wife was unable to speak at the moment, Gray cleared his throat because he was too overflowing with emotion. “Of course you can. We’d love that, Mer.”  
  
“Thanks, daddy.” Meredy said naturally and with a smile before returning her attention back to her food while the two grownups looked at each other, both feeling as happy as they could be.  
  
The rest of dinner was a quiet ordeal and when they were done, Juvia told Meredy to go brush her teeth and that one of them would be right up to put her to bed. Meredy nodded, walked around the table and kissed Juvia’s stomach, wishing the babies good night and then kissed Juvia, saying: “Good night, mommy.” The girl, then called Stiches and both went up the stairs.  
  
Juvia just waited for Meredy to be out of earshot before starting to cry. “Sh-she cal-called us…”  
  
“I know.” Gray kneeled in front of his wife, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. “She called us mom and dad.”  
  
“Oh, god. I’ve been wai-waiting for this mo-moment for so long.” Juvia sobbed. “I can’t be-believe it hap-happened!”  
  
“Well, believe it.” Gray grinned and kissed her lips. “Now stop crying otherwise she will think she’s done something wrong.”  
  
“You try to be pre-pregnant with twins, full of hor-hormones and hearing the girl you’ve con-consider your daughter ca-call you ‘mom’ for the first time and not cry. I d-dare you.” Juvia laughed through tears and Gray chuckled. “You’ll have to go put her to bed. This crying will last awhile. And probably much more times this week when she calls me ‘mom’ again. If she calls me ‘mommy’, you better take her away from me otherwise I’ll hug her I don’t think you’ll be able to take her away.”  
  
#  
  
When the Lyon finally told Juvia he was bringing a girl he was dating to meet them, Juvia was so excited she baked and cooked so much Gray actually had to order her to put her feet up because she was eight months pregnant and shouldn’t be overworking herself. She didn’t care, just tried to make their dinner table as beautiful as she could.  
  
Lyon had been talking about Marina for months, telling how great she was and how much he liked her and Juvia felt it was her job to see if she fit into their little family and did what any other sister-in-law would: stalked Marina’s Facebook page. She was an Aquarius, worked at the park where she was an animal trainer – more specifically the aquatic animals (which meant she and Lyon had tons to talk about), seemed to like to travel and had a lot of friends.  
  
Plus, Meredy had met her when she spent her weekends with Lyon and had told Juvia that Marina was nice even when Lyon wasn’t watching,  
  
So far, so good.  
  
At the time they arrived, Juvia was already overly excited about the meeting. Lyon seemed very happy and was fast into hugging his sister-in-law and caress her stomach, asking about his nephews and then hugged his brother before presenting his date.  
  
“Gray, Juvia-chan: this is Marina Star.” Marina had the same height as Juvia, but with silver-blonde hair that reached her shoulder and beautiful green eyes. Her face was heart shaped, as were her lips. As far Juvia could see, Marina had much smaller breasts than herself (in her non-pregnant state) and a little chubbier than Juvia and absolutely gorgeous that way. “Mari, this is my brother Gray, and his beautiful wife, Juvia.” The woman smiled and Juvia saw she had dimples in both her cheeks.  
  
Lyon had found the cutest woman to bring home. Thank god!  
  
“Hello, nice to meet you two. He doesn’t stop talking about you. And the little fellas.” Marina pointed to Juvia’s stomach. “He says that he wants them to take after him?”  
  
“I know there’s no genetics involved whatsoever, but a man can hope for a miracle.” Lyon said and Gray punched him on the shoulder.  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Marina. He’s as stupid as they come.” Gray offered his hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Juvia did the same as her husband. “Nice meeting you, Marina-san. Come on in, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.”  
  
When they went inside, Meredy saw Marina and was excited to see her and Juvia watched the interaction with curiosity, trying to figure out the new woman her daughter seemed to like and even Stiches was playing with them. Juvia nodded her approval so far.  
  
During dinner, they talked about their jobs and both Gray and Juvia seem fascinated by the way things worked at the park and how she tried her best to give the animals the best lives they could in captivity.  
  
There was just something bothering Juvia and she couldn’t put the finger on it, but it had to do with her. Marina seemed to hold back when speaking to Juvia and she wanted to find out why.  
  
“Marina-san,” Juvia said after dinner, “would you help me with dessert?”  
  
“I’ll go, Juvia-chan.”  
  
“Sit down.” Gray ordered his brother, who complied confused. He knew his wife was up to something, the dessert wasn’t too hard to bring on their own.  
  
“Of course, Juvia-san.” Marina smiled and went after Juvia towards the kitchen, where Juvia sat on one of the kitchen’s chairs.  
  
“Marina-san, sit down with me for a moment.” The blonde hesitated and Juvia smiled. “I won’t bite, I promise.” When Marina sat down across the table from Juvia, the blunette asked: “Have I done anything?”  
  
“What?” Marina seemed taken aback by the question.  
  
“Call it a ‘mom instinct’, but I sense you have something against me.” Juvia raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, you weren’t rude or anything, but Juvia picked that something is wrong and I liked you and I would hate to have done something to make you upset.”  
  
“No, no, no.” Marina said. “You didn’t do anything. I’m the one being silly. Don’t mind me.”  
  
Juvia smiled sweetly. “But I do mind you. Come on. Tell me what is wrong.”  
  
The blonde seemed to think for a moment and measure Juvia before sigh in resignation. “It’s just… Lyon and I were friends before he asked me out and he told me all about how he was in love with you, how you were helping raise his niece with his brother and how he lost you when you got together with Gray-san. He still talks about you with such love, that I wonder if he ever fell out of love with you.” She took a breath. “To be honest with you, all the way here I was hoping you would be a total bitch, ugly and horrible. But here you are, being nothing more than nice to me, you are pregnant with twins and it looks like you came out of a pregnant magazine because you look perfect and oh my god, above it all that, you married the man you fell in love at first sight! And adopted his niece after his sister died and you have a three-legged dog! How can I hate you when you are this perfect? Dammit, I hate feeling jealous!”  
  
Juvia raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh, Marina-san. Juvia is far from perfect. I am nice, yes, but I can also be the coldest bitch you might ever meet.”  
  
“Really?” Marina looked dubious.  
  
“Yes.” Juvia smirked. “I look good right now because I took hours to do that. Usually I just wear something easy to pull out because I go to the bathroom every five minutes, I have stretch marks, I haven’t seen my feet in three months, my boobs and feet hurt and I fart when I laugh. Giggles are fine, but please don’t make me laugh. So, the pregnant perfection is also taken down.  
  
“And sure, I married the man I fell in love at the first time I saw him. The problem was: he didn’t fall in love with me the first time he saw me. It took so much time and it hurt a _lot_ , lots of times. Many times Juvia just wished she could fall out of love with him, but it never happened and I just never quit.” Juvia shrugged. “Meredy, well… I felt that I needed to help Gray-sama otherwise both of them would be traumatized for life. And before I knew, I loved her more than anything else. Stiches was picked by Meredy, so that’s on her.”  
  
Marina was blushing very hard. “Now I’m feeling silly.”  
  
“Don’t be.” Juvia said. “Most people wouldn’t have been honest and Juvia is glad you were. Now, it’s my time to be honest with you.”  
  
“What about?”  
  
“Lyon-san.” The blunette smiled. “Yes, he was a little in love with me, but I think it was more about a cock fight between him and Gray-sama other than real love. Anyway, I can tell you that you are in love with him.”  
  
“I am.” Marina groaned in frustration and rested her forehead on the table. “He is so nice, and funny, and strong and smart. And cute. He’s so cute.”  
  
“Well, I can tell you two things, Marina-san.” Juvia said and the blonde woman looked at her from her position on the table. “First, he never ever brought a girl for us to meet. Or to meet Meredy, for that matter, so you are very important. And second: after your first date, he called me and do you know what he said?” Marina shook her head. “He said that falling in love at first sight with me had been just the practice because he thought he had just met the right one.”  
  
Marina slowly rose her head from the table, eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.” Juvia took one of Marina’s hands. “I know we just met, but trust me when I tell you that there’s nothing for you to fear.”  
  
“Thank you.” The blonde whispered and tried to dry a tear before Juvia saw it.  
  
“Now, shall we go back? If I know my daughter, she is rioting because her chocolate mousse is not being served.” Juvia said, groaning while getting up with Marina’s help.  
  
“Argh, you know how to make chocolate _mousse_? I might hate you all over again, Juvia-san!” The blonde said and both laughed. Yes, Juvia had a good feeling about that one.  
  
#  
  
The day Juvia went into labor, she had known from the moment she woke up, but kept it to herself and kept track of her contractions and only at mid-afternoon when they were getting closer together, Juvia told her husband about it.  
  
For a moment, she thought she broke him, because he just gasped and opened and closed his mouth like a fish for almost a full minute. Meanwhile Juvia called Meredy and explained to her that she had to take her overnight bag because the babies were coming and she was going to be at Uncle Gajeel’s house until Grandpa went to get her. Meredy beamed in happiness with the prospect of meeting her brothers and only then Gray started to act.  
  
He ran, grabbed Juvia’s bag which contained all of her documents, clothes and baby clothes their children would need and once he grabbed it, he ran to the car while Meredy and Juvia waited patiently at the kitchen. A few seconds later he returned, red of embarrassment. “Sorry, forgot about you two. Come on!”  
  
When they dropped Meredy off, Gajeel walked to the car and talked quietly to Juvia while Gray gave Meredy’s things to Levy and said goodbye to his daughter.  
  
“Meredy, come here, honey.” Juvia called and the girl stepped closer to the car. “Behave for you uncle and auntie, okay? Be nice to Metty-chan.”  
  
“Okay, mommy.”  
  
“We will see you in a few hours with your little brothers, okay? I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Meredy said and repeated to Gray before her parents drove away to the hospital.  
  
#  
  
When her grandpa arrived to get her home, it was already morning and she had slept at Metty’s bed and had been Silver who had woken her.  
  
“Hey, baby girl.” Silver said with a smile. “Ready to meet your little brothers?”  
  
The ride to the hospital had been very long in Meredy’s opinion and her grandfather just chuckled when she told him that and told her to be patient.  
  
After they parked the car, she almost ran inside the hospital, but as she didn’t know the way, she had to wait for her grandpa. They walked for a few minutes before they finally stopped in front of a door and he asked her: “Ready to become a big sister?”  
  
Meredy gave one decisive nod and Silver knocked on the door before opening. Meredy looked everywhere, curious and found her dad holding a blue bundle while seated on a couch and her mother was at the bed, also holding a blue bundle.  
  
“Hi, honey.” Juvia said in a whisper and Meredy couldn’t help but to notice that she looked tired.  
  
“Hi, mommy.”  
  
“Come here and meet your brothers, Mer.” Gray told her, with a smile and Meredy walked to where he was, shyly. Her father angled the bundle so Meredy could have a look: the baby had a bunch of black hair and opened his eyes for a moment and the girl could see they were blue. “This is Gris. He was born first.”  
  
“And this, honey,” Juvia said and Silver picked Meredy from the floor so she could see the baby in her mother’s eyes “this one is River.”  
  
“They look all wrinkled.” Meredy noted and the adults chuckled.  
  
“They do. But they will look better in a couple of weeks.” Juvia told her. “What do you think of them?”  
  
Meredy shrugged. “I guess I can give them a chance.” But when River yawned the cutest way, she smiled and everyone knew they already won her over.  
  
That was her family.


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Thank you for giving this a chance and thank you for the support.

 

The first couple of weeks the babies were home, Gray stayed too after getting a leave from work. Silver offered to stay and help, but the couple declined the offer, saying they needed to  get used to their new role of newborn’s parents.

They tried to balance their time between the twins and Meredy, but thankfully she understood the babies had priority because they were tiny and couldn’t tell what they needed. Either way, every night one of them tucked her in and took time to play with her for a while.

The day Gray needed to return back to work, he was hesitant to say the least; he just couldn’t stop looking at Gris and River – they were a perfect fix of him and Juvia with their bunch of dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

He had to, though and just a couple of weeks after, he could see how tired his wife was, after all, taking care of a seven-year-old and twin boys who were just a little over seven weeks. She looked like she was exhausted all the time and even though Gray helped during the night, Juvia also woke up, she couldn’t help it.

Oh, Gray hated to see her that way. Juvia had been such a light during the whole time he knew her and seeing her pale and with bags under her eyes, that he wanted to help her, especially after seeing her have a breakdown one night after the kids were tucked in.

Juvia was seated at the edge of their bed and Gray had been telling a story to Meredy and was surprised to see his wife crying her eyes out.

“Juvia?” Gray called her and strode to kneel in front of her, looking at her body in search of injuries. “What is it? Are you in pain?” They hadn’t been intimate after the boys were born because the doctor said it wasn’t advisable, and Gray knew it wasn’t that. She had been putting the boys on their cribs, so… “Are the boys alright?”

“They are fine.” Juvia sobbed and it relieved Gray to know his children were fine, but worried him to not know what was wrong.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked with patience.

“Be-beca-because I’m a ho-horrible m-mo-mother.” She said between tears and Gray blinked a few times as if to understand her.

“What?”

“It f-fe-feels dif-ferent.”

His father had not been kidding when he told Gray that women tended to get a little crazy and hormonal after giving birth. “Different? What feels different?”

“It’s not the same.” She calmed down a bit with the sobbing. “The way I feel about River and Gris and Meredy. And it shouldn’t be. They are all mine, bu-but feels different.”

Gray sighed and got up from the floor in front of her to sit by her side. “Juvia, of course it feels different. It feels different for me too.”

“Really?” Juvia looked up to him, her blue eyes were a battle of emotions.

“Yes.” He put an arm around her shoulder. “We adopted Meredy after she was all grown up, we were not an active part of her life when she was a baby. River and Gris, I watched as your stomach grew larger, I saw the ultrasounds, I saw you give birth. It’s a different bond.”

“Juvia feels as if she fails as a mother because I love them differently.” She confined in him.

Gray thought about it for a moment before making up his mind. “Tell me something only River does.”

“What?” His wife was confused.

“Come on, tell me.”

Juvia thought for a moment. “Uh… he is quieter than Gris and when he sneezes, he makes the most adorable confused face.”

Gray smiled, thinking about what she said and he had to admit that it was pretty adorable. “Alright, now tell me something only Gris does.”

“He hates putting gloves on, he likes to put his fingers on his mouth and suck on them. He does a number on my nipples, though.” Juvia offered her husband a small smile and he smiled back.

“There you go.” Gray shrugged and when Juvia continued to look surprised, he explained. “You love them differently because even as babies, they are different people just as Meredy is her own person. It doesn’t matter if you love them differently as long as you love them _equally_.” Juvia bit her lower lip. “Would you die for the boys?”

“Yes.” She didn’t hesitate.

“For Meredy?”

“Of course.”

“There you go.” Gray told her. “I know you love Meredy as if you gave birth to her, but the reality is that you didn’t, you have _this_ bond with the boys, but not with her. It doesn’t matter, though: just because the bond you have with Meredy is different, it doesn’t mean it isn’t as strong. You became her mother, _you_ _chose_ to be her mother and _she chose_ to be your daughter. That is just special as what you have with the boys.”

Juvia was still crying, but much less than before. “Do you really believe that?”

“Of course.” He kissed the top of her head. “You know all of that, Juvia, but I think you are a little overwhelmed with having three children. You are exhausted.”

“I’m fine.” Juvia tried to get up from the bed, but Gray didn’t let her.

“Juvia…”

“I’m fine.” She dried her tears and got up once more, that time Gray let her, but still held her hand while he looked at her in doubt. “Really. Don’t worry. Juvia is just overrunning with hormones. Yesterday Juvia cried after she burnt her toast.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you for talking to me. That have been in Juvia’s head all day long but you made me feel better.”

“Just tell me if you need help.”

“I will.” She kissed his lips sweetly before walking to their bathroom; that was when Gray decided that she needed a break.

So, one Sunday morning, after they fed their children breakfast, they heard a knock on their door and Juvia was confused to see Wendy there. Gray told the young woman to get in.

“What…?” Juvia frowned.

“Look, I called Wendy to help me out with the kids today.” Gray told her and grabbed a bag he had hidden earlier that day. “You need to be alone for a couple of hours, no babies, no children and no husband. I get my ‘baby free’ time at work, but you are always here.” She opened her mouth to question him, but Gray didn’t let her. “And you need to have that. You are exhausted.”

“And your idea is to expel me from my house?” Juvia looked at the bag with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeap.”He grinned. “I made reservations for you in a very nice hotel downtown. You pumped enough breast milk for the twins, Meredy eats just about anything, I’ve got Wendy to help me out so you can go and enjoy your day off.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Gray grabbed his keys. “I’ll drive you there, it’s a short ride. River and Gris are asleep and Wendy can watch them for ten minutes without me.”

“I don’t know…” Juvia looked apprehensive.

“Just enjoy it.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

Juvia protested the whole way to the hotel and still scowled at him when he gave her the keycard to her room and kissed her good-bye.

After spending the afternoon with his children with Wendy as help, Gray couldn’t believe his wife did that all day long seven days a week. He spent his time between playing with Meredy, feeding one baby, changing the other, then changing the first one and changing the second, playing with Meredy and then dealing with two babies crying at the same time.

When Juvia returned home, he had put the boys to sleep and Meredy was at her bedroom, watching a show on her tablet waiting for Juvia to arrive to tuck her in. Gray must’ve dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he felt lips on hers and when he opened his eyes, his beautiful wife was straddling him and had the most beautiful smile on her lips.

“Hey.” He smiled. “How did it go?”

“Juvia had a bubble bath, ordered pizza for lunch and then slept for six uninterrupted hours.” She kissed him again. “It feels like being born again. Thank you for doing this. Juvia didn’t know how tired she was; she finally feels like herself again.” She passed a hand through his hair and he moaned with the contact. “Juvia fell in love with you all over again.”

“Glad to help.” He smiled. “And I might have done the same, you know. I was never alone with them before, you always helped and seeing how much trouble they give and you never complained… I fell for you all over again. You are a much better person than me, Juvia. I’d have quit a long time ago.”

Juvia chuckled. “You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t.” He grinned. “But just because they are cute.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Juvia smiled and she leaned to kiss him once again, his hands traveling to her hips when she deepened it. He missed her so much. “You know what else Juvia realized today?”

“Hm?” Gray sighed when she started to kiss his jaw.

“That she misses you.”

He frowned. “I’m right here.”

She giggled. “No, Juvia…” she put her hand over his chest and caressed its way down “missed _you_.” She rested her palm over his half-awake erection. “ _Really_ missed you.”

Gray’s eyes darkened and he felt a boost of desire shoot through him. “The doctor said…”

“He said six weeks and when Juvia felt up to it.” She reminded him with a rotation of her hips. “And Juvia is feeling _very_ up to it.”

“Oh, thank god.” Gray breathed in relief and kissed her, hard. “I missed you too.” She giggled when he started to kiss her neck, but frowned when he stopped.

“What is it?” She was suddenly afraid he didn’t like the changes of her body; she hadn’t lost all the weight yet

“Meredy’s waiting up for you to tuck you in. And I need a shower; one of the boys threw up on me and I just changed my shirt. I changed my shirts five times today, our children just can’t help but to make me dirty. I _really_ need a shower, but I also need you right now.” He pouted.

Juvia smiled. “You take your shower while I tell Meredy a story. Two birds, one stone.”

“Good plan. You are so smart. I knew I married you for a reason.”

**#**

When the boys were six months old, Juvia noticed the bracelets they had ordered to identify each twin was traded: Gris was wearing River’s and River was wearing Gris’. And only one person in the household would do something like that.

Putting the babies on their stroller, Juvia went to her oldest child’s room.

“Meredy Fullbuster!” Juvia yelled and Meredy smiled as if she were a saint. “How many times must I tell you _not_ to change your brothers’ bracelets?”

“That’s not fair! How did you know?” Meredy complained.

“I am your mother.” Juvia smiled with triumph. “Don’t you know it by now? Moms knows everything.” She didn’t have to tell her daughter that Gris had a tiny mole on his neck that his twin didn’t and that was how she could identify which baby was which. “Stop doing that, missy, or you’ll get in trouble.”

“Sorry, mommy.”

Juvia narrowed her eyes. “Oh, you are not sorry. You have the same expression on your face as your father when he does something wrong and doesn’t regret it. You spend too much time with your dad. And your Uncle. And your Grandpa.” She looked to her sons. “There are too many boys in this family.” She sighed. “We need to even things out.”

**#**

The worse time of their lives as parents was when River got an ear infection so severe, they had to stay at the hospital for almost a week when the twins were two and Meredy, nine. Their heart broke every time the toddler cried in pain and Juvia refused to leave the hospital the whole time River was there.

A couple of weeks later, receiving the news that their baby had lost a large percentage of his hearing almost made them crazy. Juvia blamed herself, Gray blamed himself but the doctor assured them that it had not been their fault, they had done everything right, but sometimes, those things happened.

For a whole night, Gray and Juvia held each other as they cried for their baby, but when morning came, Juvia was on the internet researching their son’s condition and already planning on what to do next and Gray couldn’t help it but to smile at how strong his wife was.

Explaining to Meredy was much easier now that she was almost ten years old.

“…which means that River can’t hear very well with his right ear. He’ll have to use an aid once he’s a little bigger.” Juvia explained to her daughter.

“Oh.” Meredy seemed to be in very deep thought.

“Do you have any questions, Mer?” Gray asked.

“Do we have to learn sign language? I’ve seen people do it.” The girl asked. “I mean, River doesn’t hear too well, but he does hear a bit. So… should we?”

Juvia looked taken aback for a moment. “I don’t know if it will be necessary with the aid. But once again, we are going in here without much preparation, sweetheart.”

“I think we should learn.” Meredy shrugged. “What if he needs it? We should be prepared. You, me, dad and Gris should learn so River doesn’t feel weird because he’s the only one who talks with his hands.”

Gray looked at his oldest child with pride. “I think you are right, Meredy. I think we should learn. All of us. Just in case.”

Meredy grinned and hugged her father, then her mother. “Don’t worry, mom,” Meredy whispered to the blunette “we’ll be fine. All of us.” Juvia cried while her daughter hugged her. She was so lucky to have such amazing child. An amazing family.

“We will, honey.” Juvia whispered back to the girl. “We will be alright.”

**#**

“I demand an apology!” The woman yelled to the Principal and Juvia was tired. She had been called from work because her oldest daughter had been in trouble. Half an hour later, her three children sat at the Principal’s office. Meredy was twelve years old and the boys, four. They went to the same school and after her classes were over, Meredy went to the kindergarten side of the school to wait for their mother.

“And I don’t believe my daughter would push you on that fountain if she didn’t have a good reason, so I’ll listen to her first.” Juvia told the woman, she was a mother of one of the boys’ classmates and Juvia never liked her.

“But…” The woman tried, but Juvia shut her up with one look.

“Meredy. Tell me what happened.” Juvia demanded from her daughter with a tone that left no room for argument.

Meredy’s eyes watered. “I was watching Gris and River play while I was waiting for you when I heard her look at them and… ask to a friend…. She asked her friend…” Meredy sobbed, but Juvia squeezed her shoulder to tell her it was fine to tell. “She asked her friend which boy was the retard one.” The pink haired girl sobbed and missed the way Juvia’s body tensed. “I got so mad with her that I pushed her.”

Juvia turned away from her daughter and looked at the woman. “Meredy, apologize to Mrs. Sato.”

With a sigh, the little girl mumbled an apology. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Sato. I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” Sato said, content and the Principal seemed to think it was all fixed and got up from his chair, but Juvia was not done.

“You got your apology, Mrs. Sato, but not because you were right, but because my daughter was wrong to push you. I teach her to use her words instead of actions, but being passionate runs in the family.” Juvia’s blue eyes were steely. “I only let my daughter apologize to you because she is a child and you are an adult and she shouldn’t disrespect adults and she will get her punishment for it.” Juvia took a step towards the woman. “But since you failed to be a decent human being and I can’t smack you around because I am trying to make an example to my children, I’m going to explain something to you.

“My son has hearing deficiency and wears an aid to help him hear. He is not used to much noise, so, he turns it off when it gets too loud for him and he sometimes misses when someone calls him. He is also very shy and just like me, he doesn’t make friends easily like his brother. So, I want you to understand that my son is not retard, he is bright, smart and a sweet child who has a hearing problem and if I ever know that you called my son by anything other his name, or refer him as the sweet child he is, _I will take you down_.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Who is the retard now?” Juvia scoffed. “Of course I am threatening you. My children are perfect just the way they are and I will not let anyone say otherwise, do you understand me?”

“Mrs. Fullbuster, I don’t think…” The Principal tried, but with one icy glare from her and he shrank in fear.

“I don’t think we’ll have problems in the future, Mrs. Sato.” Juvia looked pointedly at the woman, who nodded. The blunette, then, turned around and kneeled in front of her children with a smile.

“Who wants to go home?” She said and made the hand signals.

“Me!” The boys said and also signed.

Juvia smiled and told them to hold hands and offered hers to her eldest child and the four of them left the office. When they reached the hall, the boys talked and signed about their day and Juvia put an arm around Meredy.

“I am so proud of you, honey.” Juvia kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“But you made me apologize for it.”

“Because as I said, you are still a child and you can’t resolve your problems with violence. You have to learn to use your words. You should’ve just told me and I would’ve taken care of it.” The older woman said.

“I know. But I got so angry! She was talking about him as if he were… trash. I don’t know.” Meredy hugged Juvia’s waist. “River is so sweet. I don’t understand why she was so mean.”

“Oh, sweetheart, in our lives we are going to meet so many mean, ignorant people. They will be mean, they will hurt us and the people we love. We will cry, we will suffer. But do you know what makes it all worth it?” Meredy shook her head and Juvia smiled. “We get to see the world as a beautiful place, we get to see the beauty in what they think is wrong, or different. Our hearts are open to everything and it means that we can be hurt easily. But also means that we see every possibility and we live life as it is supposed to be lived.

“You, baby girl, are one of those people. You are special; don’t ever let anyone say otherwise. You see the world as a place full of love as it should be.” Juvia hugged her daughter. “I am so proud that you stood up for your family, honey. So proud that you didn’t let that woman hurt your little brother with her mean words.”

“Thanks, mom.” Meredy hugged her mother back. “Does that mean I’m off the hook?”

“No way. Three days without your phone, missy.” Juvia smiled when Meredy groaned. “But after I call your father and ask him to meet us for ice-cream. He will want to know exactly how you pushed that woman. I think one of the moms recorded it. Your punishment starts after we praise your good deed today, honey.”

**#**

“No.”

“Yes.”

“It can’t be.”

“But it happened.”

“She is a child, Juvia!”

“Not anymore.” Juvia watched as her husband walked from one side to another in their bedroom. She had just told him about how earlier that day their daughter approached her, her face red in embarrassment and told her mother that she had her period.

With tact, Juvia taught her the basics of what to do and talked to her about why her body was going through what was going through. Meredy had been embarrassed the whole conversation, especially when Juvia got into more details about how exactly babies were made.

It wasn’t pleasant for neither of them, but Juvia tried to explain everything to her daughter like she wished someone had explained to her.

“She’s going to be thirteen in a few months.” Juvia told him. “It’s the right age for her to get her period.”

“Stop saying ‘period’, for god’s sake!” Gray asked. “God, she is just a kid.”

“It was bound to happen.” Juvia wrapped her arms around his waist. “She is growing up.”

He winced. “That’s what concerns me; now she’s going to develop and boys will look at her and she will look at boys and my life is going to be all about keeping the boys away.”

“Gray-sama…” Juvia chuckled.

“I know what boys that age think, Juvia!” Her husband complained. “And it is disgusting.”

“So, what’s gonna happen? Are you going to put a chastity belt on her?” Juvia asked, amused.

“Not a bad idea.” He shrugged and smiled when she slapped his upper arm.

“Don’t be weird about it, okay? She’s still your little girl.” Juvia rested her head on his chest. “And we have more to think about other than that.” She grabbed his hand and put it over her slightly swollen stomach and Gray grinned. They hadn’t told the children yet, but in a few months they were going to have another sibling. “Now, come to bed. Everything is fine.”

“I hope this one is another boy. I don’t think I can go through this again.”

“Shush.”

**#**

“The five of you look ridiculous.” Juvia said while leaning on the doorway of the living room. Her husband, twin boys, brother-in-law and father-in-law were all sitting down, arms crossed over their chests (Juvia needed to admit to herself that her sons looked absolutely the cutest while trying to imitate the older men).

“She is just thirteen, Juvia.” Gray frowned.

“Yeah, thirteen!” Gris mirrored his father’s frown.

“Thiteen!” River said and signed at the same time – he could talk, but in his own unique way. His speech doctor had great expectations for him. Everyone in her family knew sign language and even their friends learned the basics so River felt accepted. God, she loved them.

“I must agree with them, Juvia-chan.” Silver said, scowling. “Thirteen is too young to go on a date.”

“We remember what we thought when we were thirteen.” Lyon said. “Not pretty stuff.”

“You should be home, Lyon-san. Marina can give birth any day now.” Juvia pointed out – Lyon and Marina had tied the knot three years before and were expecting their first child, a boy.

“The baby and I have an understanding that he won’t be coming tonight. I can only deal with a crisis at time.” Lyon shrugged.

“This is _not_ a crisis. Meredy is going out with a few friends to watch a movie.” Juvia said, exasperated.

“Friends that are boys!” Gray scowled.

“ _Some_ of them are boys, yes. And they will be perfectly chaperoned tonight.” Juvia sighed and put a hand over her stomach – she was seven months pregnant of a little girl, to her excitement and Gray’s worries, after all, he was going to go through it all over again.

“I don’t like it.” Her husband said.

“Fine.” She snapped. “Just tell her she is pretty when she comes down.

“Easy. She is always pretty.” Gray shrugged and the others nodded in agreement.

The boys drooled all over her when Meredy came down the stairs wearing a beautiful pink dress, hair loose in waves and a shy smile on her lips. Juvia had taken as much photographs as she could of her little girl before kissing her cheeks and let her go when her ride arrived.

“She’s so grown up.” Gray put an arm around his wife and the other on her stomach.

“I can’t believe it.” Silver whispered. “It seems like yesterday that I gave her that doll.”

“And that she gave me a magical kiss.” Lyon said.

“Prepare yourself, guys.” Juvia smiled. “This is just the beginning. If Juvia knows her girl, there will be some boyfriends down the line that we will not like at all.”

“Great.” The three of them whined.

“Grandpa!” River pulled on Silver’s shirt and the older man kneeled in front of the boy and his brother. His eyes softened with the sight; aside from their eyes, the twins were a carbon copy of Gray.

“What can I do for you two?” He said and signed at the same time.

“Let’s play soldier.” River signed and also spoke.

“You too, Dad and Uncle Lyon!” Gris said, excited. “Not Mom because she has a baby in her belly.”

“Good call, honey.” Juvia giggled and was about to bent over to kiss her son when the older men stopped her and picked both up so it would be easier for her. After she gave each of her sons a kiss, she kissed her husband’s lips. “Juvia will go up and take a long hot bath. Behave.”

“Always.” Gray winked at her and watched as she waddled her way up the stairs.

**#**

_“You are not my mother!”_

The words had hurt Juvia so deep, she almost stopped breathing when Meredy said it the night before when she had been grounded for losing her curfew three times that week. Gray had sent Meredy to her bedroom and then cared for Juvia, who seemed to be in a catatonic state.

He had told her Meredy didn’t mean it, that it was just a phase and Juvia knew all that, but it didn’t stop her from feeling pain. Gray had held her all night and when Juvia asked if he could take care of the children that morning, he knew she needed the space.

After breakfast, though, the twins had come up to kiss her good-bye before going to school (Gray had told them she was sick) and he left their three-year-old daughter, Mikaela, with her. Just like her brothers, Mikaela had dark hair and blue eyes, but instead of looking like her father, she was almost a copy of her mother.

Mikaela thought it was the best thing on earth to skip daycare and stay with her mother all day in bed watching her favorite movies and cuddling.

“Mom?” Juvia heard her oldest daughter’s voice and looked away from the animation movie Mikaela had picked to see Meredy standing at the doorway. She was sixteen, then. A beautiful young woman. But something was wrong. She was crying – _sobbing_ – and her voice held so much hurt, Juvia’s heart stopped for a moment.

Leaving Mikaela on bed, Juvia was on her feet a second after she saw Meredy. “What is it? What is wrong? Are you hurt?” The blunette put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Meredy! Talk to me!”

“I- I didn’t mean to...” Meredy sobbed and Juvia felt the pain in her chest get worse. Had she hit the car? Killed someone?

“Sweetheart, whatever it is, just tell me and we can fix it.” Juvia was confused. She never saw her daughter that way. “Just tell me.”

“I didn’t mean what I said last night.” Meredy cried and hugged her mother. “I was angry, but I didn’t mean it. I wanted to talk to you this morning, but dad said you weren’t feeling well and that’s my fault and I’m sorry. I spent all day at school thinking about it and I felt awful”

“Oh, honey.” Juvia relaxed and hugged her back. “It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t.” The girl sobbed. “You are my mother and I said those words because I knew they were going to hurt you and I shouldn’t have. You are my mother.”

Juvia’s eyes watered. “Of course I am. It’s only natural for us to fight every once in a while, you are growing up. But… when you said that… it hurt me a lot because most of the time, I forget I didn’t give birth to you and then you reminded me in the middle of a fight.”

“And I’m sorry.” Meredy tried to dry her tears. “I won’t say that ever again. It was mean and untrue. You are the only mother I know and the one I chose. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Juvia hugged the girl tighter.

“Mama? Mewedy?” Mikaela called from the bed and both women looked at her – her lower lip was trebling. “Don’t be sad.”

“Oh, we are not sad, darling.” Juvia dried her tears and looked at her oldest daughter. “Wanna climb on the bed and watch children’s movies with your mother and your sister?”

“Of course.” Meredy smiled and kicked off her shoes. Once the three of them were in bed, Meredy put her head on Juvia’s shoulder and Mikaela squeezed her way between them. A few minutes later, Gris and River also appeared at the doorway and Juvia made the same question she did to Meredy and the boys also climbed on.

When Gray arrived home and it was quiet, he frowned in confusion. Where were the kids? Usually they were all over him the moment he stepped inside.

The sight he got when he arrived at the room he shared with his wife, his heart filled with love. They were all sprawled all over the mattress, quietly watching a movie. Meredy was clinging on Juvia, so _that_ was right again and he sighed in relief. He hated seeing them hurt. Gray quietly removed his shoes and joined them by lying next to Gris, who was at the opposite side of where Meredy was. Juvia looked at him with so much love and happiness that he had to lean down and kiss her lips.

“Ew, dad.” Gris complained. “If you are making out with mom, we are leaving.”

**#**

“She is too young to leave.” Juvia complained.

“No, she is not.” Gray told his wife. Meredy had been accepted at one of the best colleges in the country and the only problem was that it was at the other side of the country and Juvia didn’t like the idea.

“She is.” The blunette insisted. “It’s too far away, she can get in all kinds of trouble there and we will be a million miles away to help her. No. Absolutely not. Not my little girl.”

“Juvia.” Gray sighed. “Wasn’t it you who told me to let her open her wings and fly?”

“When she was ten and wanted to have a sleepover!” Juvia was exasperated. “This is her leaving home!”

“She will have to at some point.”

“And in which stone is that written?” Juvia asked. “This house is big enough for all of us. They can bring their husbands and wives to live here. It’s better. That way they are all here.”

“Okay, Mayor of Cuckooland, come back to reality.” Gray snorted. “Meredy is going to the college she chose to and we are going to be happy about that. We raised her right, she knows what she is supposed to do or not. She has to pick her own way now.”

Juvia’s eyes watered. “I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I.” Gray admitted. “But we raised her right.”

“We did.” Juvia sniffled. “She’ll be okay.”

“Of course she will, she is our girl.” He agreed.

“Sorry about the outburst. Juvia thinks she is getting ‘empty-nest syndrome’.”

Gray snorted. “I don’t know which nest you are talking about. We still have three more to go before this nest is empty.” Juvia chuckled and he felt relieved for having his wife back on being herself.

**#**

“Dad.” River called him and Gray smiled at the grown man in front of them. Twenty-one years old and already a man. “Mom is freaking out.” He said and signalized at the same time; his hair was cut shorter than his brother’s and anyone could see that River Fullbuster was a handsome and smart boy – he was in college and was the best of his class. He was calm and contained, while Gris was the ball of energy. “She’s sobbing and telling how beautiful Mer was when she worn a tutu?”

“Yeah, I knew it was going to happen.” Gray signalized and said. “Ask Mika for the tissues. She’s got them.”

River nodded and walked out of the room, a minute later, Mika entered and Gray smiled to his little princess: she had dyed her hair blue two years before and she looked even more like her mother. She was sixteen, then, and she was as stubborn as her father. Gray was surprised when, at the age of ten, Mika asked him to join a hockey team. And, well, she loved the sport and was trying to bet better to get a scholarship when it was time for college.

“ _I_ don’t have the tissues, daddy.” She said in that beautiful voice of hers. “You said she was going to cry all over _you_.” Mikaela walked towards him, pushed the coat of his tuxedo away and grabbed some tissues he had put there. “Here they are.”

“Dad’s getting old.” Gray rolled his eyes when he heard Gris’ voice. Just like his twin and father, Gris was wearing a tuxedo, but unlike them, his tie was loose and his hair in a Mohawk and he had his ears pierced. Gris was the free spirit of the family, he had found out music at an early age: he got a scholarship at one of the best music schools in the country because of his skills with a violin. “Can I call you _gran_ dad now that you are getting old, wrinkled and forgetful?”

“Do and I’ll kick your ass.” Gray narrowed his eyes at his son, who raised his hands in defeat, but his smirk told Gray he did not regret a word.

“Stop it, mom is coming.” River said and entered the room once again and a moment later, Juvia got in. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair was short and she looked as if she had been crying for hours.

“Is she here yet?” She asked, going straight to stay next to her husband. God, she was beautiful. They had been together for more than twenty years and she still looked beautiful to him.

Mikaela went to look to the door and a few minutes later, she returned, squealing in happiness and telling her family that she was coming.

The moment Meredy entered the room, Gray’s breath got caught in his throat: she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. Aside from Juvia; she had been everything he dreamt of when they got married. But besides her, Meredy had to be the most beautiful one.

Her pink hair was in a high bun, her strapless white dress very fit and it reminded a lot of the one Juvia worn the day of their wedding.

“How do I look?” Meredy asked and bit her lower lip.

Juvia’s answer was to sob and shriek at the same time and Gray chuckled. “What your mother said.”

“Looking good, sis!” Gris gave thumbs up while River just signed ‘beautiful’ (to which Meredy signed a ‘thank you’ back).

“When I get married I want to be as beautiful as you!” Mikaela’s blue eyes were shining in delight of seeing her sister look so beautiful.

“My ba-ba-baby is g-ge-getting married!” Juvia sobbed and went to hug her eldest child.

Gray smiled at the scene and remembered the first time Juvia met Meredy, it had been Meredy’s fifth birthday and his sister was still alive. Ultear had elbowed Gray and told him that Juvia would be a great mom for little Fullbusters. At the time he had rolled his eyes and waved her off, but she had been right: Juvia had been the most terrific mother he could ever wish for his children.

“Mom, stop crying otherwise I’ll start to cry too and I don’t want to go down the aisle with my make-up all messed up.” Meredy’s voice was already shaking and eyes shining with tears.

“Alright.” Juvia let her go and tried to contain herself. “But you look so beautiful, baby girl.”

“You do.” Gray stepped towards his daughter and hugged her. “Are you sure you want to marry Michael? We haven’t been in the beach for a while. If we leave now, we can use the honeymoon tickets for ourselves.”

“Ohhh! Runaway bride!” Mikaela laughed.

“I drive the runaway car!” Gris raised his hand. “I always wanted to be the driver.”

“Criminal.” River signed and his twin smiled.

“And you love it.” Gris grabbed his brother and gave him a smooch on the cheek, earning a push from River and then a punch on the gut. “Moooom! River is being mean to me!”

“Behave, all of you!” Juvia told her children.

“No one is running away. Michael and I are getting married.” Meredy grinned and Gray could feel the happiness coming out from her. She had met Michael four years before while she was being an intern at a firm for credits in college. Both were teaching sign language – Michael’s parents were deaf – and, according to Meredy, it was love at first sight. For him. She needed to be convinced.

Thankfully, Michael didn’t give up on her and Gray could see how happy he made her. He was a year older than Meredy, his hair was light brown and his eyes were as green as hers. He had a kind smile and by the way his wife talked about him after they met for the first time, he was ‘hot’. Not that Gray would know.

“If you want to call this off, just tell me and I’ll take care of it.” Gray winked at her and Meredy rolled her eyes. “Your grandpa and Uncle will love to help.”

Gray took a few steps back and put an arm around his wife’s shoulders and watched as their kids talked excitedly. Juvia put her arms around his waist as she did the same. They were all so perfect and unique. And theirs. They made them that way.

“We did good, didn’t we?” Juvia asked her husband without taking their eyes off their children.

“We did.” He kissed her temple. “We did very good indeed.”

**-THE END-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t touch me, I’m crying. Another baby is over and it makes me so happy and sad at the same time.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who saw this through, who had the patience and faith that this could be a tiny bit good. Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos. S2 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, finally finished this part. This ended up longer than I thought – it’s a problem I have – and I’ll have to write a second part so we can actually have Gruvia moments. Next chapter we’ll have more Silver and Lyon will finally show up! I will write the second part as soon as I can, alright?


End file.
